Just a call away
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: He was average in every single way, but death has always been known to mess with that normality just a little bit. with a tool, a special phone, able to call upon great powers for his use, what will Issei do in a world that's just as supernatural as it is super natural? Issei, when people cry, answer the call!
1. first call - death is dismal

**This is a new beginning, one that would doubtlessly spiral into a brilliant adventure. Are any of you interested? Of course you are, you were willing to click on this story! Then I hope I won't disappoint. I'd like to think this is perhaps a different idea than the others on the DxD section, specifically because it focuses on one tool, a phone. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: There is only one man who will answer the call. Issei, you've been given your duty._

 _Issei: Phantom thief, whose heart are you to steal next? I've got to admit, those friends of yours are rather beautiful!_

 _Shuujin: Hands off! I can only deal with one Issei perving after my friends._

 _Issei:... Excuse me?_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

The sight of your own blood can be somewhat more frightening than you could ever expect. The idea that the very essence of your body that keeps every cell functioning is kinda 'not in you' comes across as perhaps disorienting, enough so that there are many documented cases of people fainting at the sight of their own blood. So when Issei Hyoudou found himself staring at a copious pool of the life liquid quickly leaking out of the pretty much overkill of a hole in his stomach, there was an absence of any thought not associated with blood and the ironically beautiful sight it made as it stained the ground.

In actual fact, it wouldn't be too outlandish to admit that the whole scenario leading up to Issei's death was overkill. His murderer didn't need to pretend to be an enchanting young girl who just so happened to have an eye for the irredeemable pervert, nor did she need to give a false name to lure him in with an innocent visage. Going on a full day date wasn't necessary and taking the one example of non-perverted kindness he had shown to a girl and using to kill him seems cruel in hindsight.

Even the actual death might have been too over the top. There wasn't a purpose to graphically display a transformation that stripped the murderer of her clothes into a much more seductive attire and taunting Issei about the fact that the only girl he had dated was here to kill him in cold blood after using him for entertainment? That was just mean at that point.

However, perhaps the most paradoxical act was the murder itself. Not content with such a simple kill as a single stab through the heart or a slash across the neck, yet that apparently wasn't enough for the murderer. Repeated violent stabs through the chest, immediately purely so that his suffering could be prolonged, that was sadistic. But at least it would make his death quicker than just stabbing the boy once in a non-lethal area.

And so it was that list of unfortunate events that meant Issei lay in the night at the park, a fallen angel of all things named Raynare haughtily laughing as she flew away into the distance with a flow of black feathers, where he had his final thoughts, his final speculations on the terrible life he had led so far.

'I never achieved anything…'

It was only natural for people to think they had longer than the time they spent in school to be recognised. There were many famous artists, scientists and personalities that were deemed in consequential or unremarkable during their education and yet still turned out to be perfectly brilliant figures in history's pages, but that didn't mean to the extent Issei had been. Reviled by the female populous for his and his friends' openly perverted hijinks, a bane of teaching staff when he would place aside important assignments and work in favour of the latest porn video or doujinshi release and detested by the males, both for giving them a bad reputation amongst the girls and constantly interrupting classes with stupid outbursts. It was easy to say that Issei Hyoudou was a failure, through and through.

'I could never become anything…'

An obvious follow on from such behaviour would be that no reputable employer would want him in their forces, with both bad grades and derogatory statements from schools. That would mean he would have to take a bad job maybe, live with the basic necessities and spend the rest of his days waiting for the miracle that would allow him to get famous on a fluke like the others. It was rather dismal and pessimistic, but the boy was bleeding out on his first date; perhaps he deserved to be a bit negative about his life. Death did tend to put a dent in any future plans after all, but maybe it would've prevented him living dismally. Now, all he had to do was live a honest and good life wherever they chose to reincarnate him next so that when he became a human once more, he could stay as one – the art of reincarnation meant sinners would be placed in a less than brilliant body: an insect or worm.

But that was enough retrospection apparently, for Issei's eyes finally dropped closed on this world for the final time, the brain's lack of oxygen resulting in it shutting down in a last ditch preservation attempt doomed to fail. Had his last thought as a mortal the first time on this earth been different, if he had allowed his perverted ideals remain even to his deathbed, perhaps he might've been saved in another way, brought into the world of the supernatural with a beginner's view, but that was not to be.

After all, there're procedures to be followed.

 _"And that means you may take your final phone call."_

* * *

Issei pushed aside his brown hair, now messed up thanks to his unfortunate death, and gave a dull yawn as he looked around the bright walls. The corridor he stood in shone with an ethereal brilliance, as if a castle had been bathed in a film crew's lights for a shoot. A grey diamond pattern went straight through the centre of the opalescent path, leading up to a phone, where a sight far too great for eyes stood with a pleasant smile.

"Where… am I?" Issei hesitantly probed, taking a few small steps forward towards the blue haired beauty stood, her body near giving off a radiance of her own. Pale glowing skin, paired with a dress of azure and Maya that seemed to continue on for an eternity meant the woman could be mistaken for a goddess. A witch's hat in a similar azure sat upon her head, but entrancing eyes were hidden as she hummed a light tune along with the chords of her grand piano. At first, the idea of a window next to the piano he was seemed quite odd to Issei, considering how well lit the place seemed to be, but it was a second glance that told the truth and the boy darted forward to look out of it, the midnight stars greeting him cheerfully.

"What the heck!?" out of the back of the piano where normally the strings would be, Issei could see a bustling town bursting out of the wood, trains coming over the edges bearing passengers to fly out into the depths through the window. It was as if a door to a completely different place had opened up before Issei as he looked down on the town, apparently in the grips of a cloudless night that gave a fascinating view of the surrounding stars and space, endless and spreading far farther than the sides of the piano would imply, as he moved where he could around the piano without blocking the trains that came to and fro from wherever the trains went outside and the piano town. Throughout his excited analysis though, the woman in blue continued her humming, her tune uninterrupted and fingers still moving along the gilded keys.

 _utaou, utaou, mahou no youni,_

 _shobokureta ashita ga hanikamu kurai!_

 _utaou, namida de, satou no youna,_

 _amaku shiroi "kibou" tokasanu youni!_

 _Let's sing for you, let's sing for me, like magic, then maybe,_

 _The melancholy tomorrow seen will blush from the touch it brings._

 _Let's sing again, the tears you shed may sting, but with a key,_

 _The sugary white hope that grows from them won't fall out of reach…_

Watching the people that lived in the town within the piano and with the lilting melody of the woman handling it, Issei could've lost himself in that moment and stay there forever. It was through sheer willpower that he remembered his initial confusion and turned to interrupt the lady.

"Excuse me… excuse me!" it took a few tries before he actually got through, though it appeared more like the woman finished her song and finally noticed the boy's arrival.

"Ah, my apologies. I have a tendency to find myself lost in the music." She apologised with a slight now of her head, her words sounding just as musical as her melody. "But it keeps my people so joyful and they're so adorable when they ask me to continue, I just can't find it in me to stop."

"I see, well it's certainly a beautiful piece miss." Issei honestly praised. He had, on occasion, chanced upon the choir and orchestra clubs when they were rehearsing and while excellent for a school club, which represented the school on a nation-wide scale, there was no way it could ever compare to the majesty of her voice. "But, um… just where are we?"

The lady seemed to be true in her surprise before a melancholic smile grew upon her delicate features.

"This is my home, my stage and performance hall. I didn't think there would ever be a visitor, yet here you are." She remarked, with a soft gesture to the white walls around her, Issei taking note of the overly large sleeves that left a great amount of room around the wrists. "If you are here, then you are my chosen one!"

"CHOSEN ONE!?" Issei exclaimed piercingly, the aqua haired woman showing no response to the volume. The boy's thoughts were sent into a flurry, numerous situations flying in and out about her words. "As in fated lovers!? Destined partners!? Permanent love!?"

Okay, so perhaps he had been a bit enthusiastic in his response, but the woman was definitely not uneasy on the eyes and it was enough to provoke his perverted side even in death. For some inane reason, Issei was perfectly fine with ignoring the lack of noticeable bust, or at least not as large as many of the teenage girls who attended his home school of Kuoh academy; it was as if everything else that was just so ethereal about her was enough to compensate for the fact. The woman didn't seem offended at all though, holding up a dainty hand to hide the giggle that escaped.

"I apologise, but not in that fashion. You were unfortunate enough to meet a premature end, yes?" the woman winced as she mentioned the last part, Issei giving a dumbfounded look as he nodded. "Oh you poor thing. I was lucky enough to snatch you just before the others could and I would like to give you a very important job."

"Whatever you want miss!" Issei stated, with a hand over his heart. There was a part of the boy that wanted to ignore the way it still trembled.

"That's good. Now, I have to follow the procedures and that means you may take your final phone call." She stated, pulling out a flip phone done entirely in gold, save for the elegant script upon the back in black which read 'lucet ut clara futura sit magicae': a bright future shines like magic. The device opened up, slotting into Issei's hands almost as if it had been deliberately made for him, Issei inspecting the buttons. There were numbers, which was to be expected, but there was also a larger centre button at the top of the keypad as well as different colours upon each of the buttons. Thinking about her suggestion, Issei felt a strange thought come to mind before he lifted his head towards the woman once more.

"But don't you make final phone calls in prison or something like that?" he asked in confusion, the sad smile returning to her lips.

"Yes. Before you face your death." She clarified, a shiver going through Issei's back.

"Wait, so I'm gonna die again!?"

"No, no, not at all! You're actually going to return to life once more. This is for someone else actually, well… I suppose you could say it's both." Issei was about to ask for further clarification, but the phone began vibrating slightly and ringing and at the woman's insistence, Issei held the phone up to his ear, pressing the green answer button.

" _I… I know you're all gone but please… somebody answer me… Ophis, Please? Onihime? Yurei? Somebody?"_

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but it was hard to tell from the wracking sobs and what seemed to be the sound of growing energy, a pulsing or crackling.

"Somebody's here. You don't have to worry." Issei stated soothingly, the words almost flowing from his mouth without effort. The strange familiarity to the voice added to the fact that everything that had happened to him up until this point could be summed up in the word weird meant that he had just given up and decided to go along with the flow.

" _Ah, yes… it seems to be coming back now… I guess this is right…"_

Despite the melancholy in the voice, Issei could detect a tone of relief and almost dark humour from the way the caller spoke.

" _I…I'm dying… I, I don't know w-what to say but… but… I'm scared."_

"You don't have to be, I'm sure there's help coming! I'll call someone right away, just promise me you'll hang in there!" Issei blurted out, ready to hang up and call an ambulance as soon as he got the details but a pained cry made him pause in his tracks.

" _No! y-you can't… I'm dying. I-I'm not injured, I'm not in pain… I'm dying and I'm… scared… everyone's gone… everyone…"_

"They're not gone. Even if it feels that way, they're not gone. Even if they're far away, they'll still be in your heart." What else could a normal boy do but speak the truth from his own, if inexperienced, view?

" _But… they're all dead… because… because of m-me… they're all dead and I'm about to die with…. Without avenging them… I couldn't kill them…"_

"Did they ask for vengeance? Are you truly dying in vain if they didn't want you to kill whoever it is?" Issei asked and for a moment, there was nought but sobs on the other side. He wouldn't pretend to know what on earth the other person was talking about, but he would at least be there in their final moments, even if none of their friends could be there.

" _No… I-I suppose you're right… but I… I'm still scared… dying all alone… failing the people I care most about… not knowing what's going to happen next…"_

"I won't lie to you. It's frightening." Issei stated softly, the ironic laughter unable to be held back. "It's absolutely bloody terrifying. But there's a chance that what come's next will be alright. Maybe… maybe there's a beautiful woman waiting. Maybe there's a lovely town view you can watch. There's no way to tell, but it doesn't have to be frightening.

"… _That's what I should've… expected you to say. Sound like… you've… been through it all."_ The voice sadly remarked, almost sounding as if he was reminiscing. _"I al… almost forgot about that… Thank you. Maybe death… isn't as bad as it… as it seems."_

"Your friends, their deaths have not been in vain as long as you remain strong to the end. Nothing says you won't be able to see them in the next life." Issei was at this point holding the phone limply, the tool threatening to fall from his hand at any moment. A harsher crackle of energy made its way into the phone's mic and Issei heard a laugh, still sad as it was, come through.

" _Thank you. Maybe you're right… They didn't die in vain… there's still Generation… Re-volve-lution… even in death their names sound stupid… I didn't fail them… this will be the last time you hear me like this… this is the last time I'll… hear me like this… but still, thank you."_

* * *

Issei flinched as the crackling in the background grew to unmeasurable levels, the man's final words and thanks being the last thing he heard before the phone hung up. Clicking the mobile shut, Issei turned to the woman with questioning eyes, shocked when he saw the discrete motion of wiping away a tear.

"Now that all of the… mandatory stuff is done with, let me tell you your mission." She declared, her tone even gentler than before.

"But who w-" a single hand raised stopped Issei's words, a shake of the head detailing how delicate the matter was.

"I want you to return to the world and help my daughter. She is an innocent child, masquerading as a stronger adult. There are many other creatures that will help you along the way and many bonds shall be forged. I hope you will make them strong." She explained. "You're duty is a flexible one and it should not interrupt your normal life in too great a manner. Just help my daughter, grow your bonds and they will become your strength as well."

"But, how?" was all that Issei could ask, lest he make himself appear more the fool.

"That phone will be your weapon, your tool and the mic in which you speak to the hearts of people. Each button will correspond to a bond – press the centre one, the person or people you desire, then the centre again and they shall answer your call, or press their visage and then the answer button to speak with them. There is no time for further explanation, you must go now!"

At the other end of the expansive corridor, the doors opened wide to reveal a blinding light that seemed to suck Issei in, the boy letting out a startle gasp as his feet began to move of their own accord. He reached out a hand towards the lady, her final smile burnt onto his mind and the tail of her farewell lost to the winds of time and space, before his world became white.

" _Issei Hyoudou. Remember my name..."_

* * *

With a great gasp of air, Issei awoke within his bed. It seemed far more warm than usual though, the boy shifting until the weight in his arms was a little more comfortable.

Wait…

"Who the heck are you!?"

A head of black hair poked itself out of the covers with bleary grey eyes, rubbing them before turning to Issei with a stoic face and a monotone voice.

"You, don't remember me father?"

* * *

 **Well this is the time for you to review, tell me your thoughts on this whole idea. It may be a bit confusing for now, but as soon as things pick up a bit, maybe we can get a bit more intricate! I won't lie, there may be quite a wait before the truly intriguing stuff begins, but just bear with me for now. As for the song, don't take the second half as just a translation, they're translyrics. Imagine she sings those too. I call that version, 'the lullaby for Orchest Town.'**


	2. second call - school is surprising

**And we're straight into it with a second chapter! this one is a little less beautiful than the first but hey, when you hit the bottom, the only way is up, right? let's introduce the mandatory school scene and see what happens. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Who've you got on that phone's contact list?_

 _Issei: and who're those people... person?_

 _Shuujin: i guess we both have our mysteries._

 _Issei: and we're going to solve them!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

It took a moment for Issei to get his bearings straight. He had the strangest dreams, involving a phone call to a dying person, a brilliant white castle like place and a piano-town! But that was a dream and now, there was a girl in his bed. A young girl.

She looked no older than like, 10. He was fucked.

Oh god, he hoped she hadn't been fucked.

Thoughts of lewding the loli aside, he had to find a way to deal with the young girl that was in his house, in his bed, calling him father. There was probably a better way than going through his mind making jokes about illegal sex acts, but hey, what was a pervert to do?

"Excuse me? Father?" Issei asked hesitantly. If the idea of being her father had gone to deep, then acting like he had never met the girl might serve to make her upset, maybe even start crying and even if the lack of deep snoring or busy work downstairs meant his parents were gone, he didn't want to take the risk. On the other hand though, who in their right mind would call Issei Hyoudou their father willingly?

"Father, doesn't remember…" the girl had been rather monotone in her speech patterns and her face had yet to change from the blank eyed stare with a straight mouth, but the tears that pricked the edges of her eyes brought forth the sudden urge to hug the girl and never let go. "No. Mother, said you wouldn't remember. I, am Ophis father."

" **I want you to return to the world and help my daughter."**

"That's right… so you're her daughter huh?" Issei said, rubbing the girl's hair, to which she gave no real reaction other than the loss of the tears that threatened to fall. "Well that's one part dealt with… WAIT A BLOODY SECOND! THAT WASN'T A DREAM!?"

The golden phone sat upon his bedroom table would seem to agree. Rushing out of bed, leaving Ophis safely encapsulated in the blankets, Issei threw he curtains open to let in the light, revealing all the details including the fancy inscription on the back were all intact. Flipping the phone open, there were now two buttons with images on them, the number 0 with the woman's face and 1, which had the picture of Ophis on. Remembering the instructions she gave, Issei pressed the 0 button and then answer, hearing a small bit tune playing as the ringtone.

" _Issei, you've met my daughter I see. Isn't she just beautiful?"_

"Um, I kinda have important things right now to talk to you about." Issei replied back, his free hand fidgeting. "What am I actually meant to do and why is she in my bed with me?" so perhaps the last part came off as a sort of whine, but the woman's tone became much more serious in her answer.

" _There is trouble Issei, which is bound to consume your world without your help. There are many machinations going on behind the scene and the people have no one to defend them. The participants in this madness are all out to seek their own rewards and my daughter would've been lost in her naivety to them. You will defend the people through the power of your bonds, my daughter being the first. There is a lot you don't know, but you're my chosen one; you will overcome the obstacles you face quickly."_

"You know, that doesn't give me much hope." Issei blandly stated down the line. "How am I meant to fight? I can't defend myself from the other classmates, let alone protect 'the people'. And why does your daughter look nothing like you?"

" _The bonds grant you strength. They will fight alongside you and help you grow. I cannot explain more than that, but my daughter shares no such limits. Perhaps you are better off with her words."_ The woman explained, rather vaguely if you were to ask Issei, but the woman ended the call before he could voice his complaints. Turning to the girl who remained stuck in the duvet, he decided to give up with trying to make sense of everything.

"Um, by any chance is there a reason why you don't look similar to your mother?" when he phrased it like that then yes, it was awkward as all hell, but Ophis didn't seem to mind.

"I, was born of nothing. Mother, made me anything so I could be everything." Okay, so her explanation was also weird, but what could he expect when he heard no movement before the girl, previously in basic black pyjamas stood up and suddenly was dressed in dark purple dress, white frills poking out of the bottom and a lighter violet colour for the bow tied upon the small of her back.

"I don't know why I bother. It's been about a minute in this chaos and I don't know why I bother." Issei declared, placing his head within his hands as Ophis tilted her head cutely.

"Father? Do you, not want me?" there was a sense of general fear, the fear of abandonment, that Issei couldn't ignore and so with a sigh and a gesture, Ophis was quickly in his arm, resting her head upon his shoulder while Issei tried not to freak out.

'I didn't think I would be holding… a girl close ever!' Issei didn't want to call her daughter just yet, even if she was insistent on calling him father and acting as if he was. It wouldn't hurt to indulge her for now. All he had to do was deal with the beeping and…

"Father? What, is that beeping?"

"It's my alarm!" looking at the time on the clock, Issei freaked out as he prepared to return to school. If the date was correct, then there would not be a day after his death before his return, so if he hurried, then there was no reason they would have to worry. Ophis watched as her father went mad dressing himself and running down the stairs. Following at a more ornate pace, she found him putting together a sandwich, his lunch for school already prepared by his mother out of the leftovers of yesterday.

" _I hope this is good enough. We'll be gone before you wake up, but make sure you're ready for when we come back – I have questions for you, like where you've been last night!_

 _Mum"_

Slicing the sandwich into two, Issei held up one half to the waiting Ophis, surprising her even if she didn't show it visibly. A small chomp down on the dish made a flicker of a smile appear on her face, though just like any other flicker, it died quickly. She continued to eat as Issei opened the door, waiting patiently as he locked the entrance.

It was only when they got to the school gates when the idea of what image he was giving off final set into the mind, but unfortunately, it was also setting into the minds of the other people.

"Is that Issei? Who's the kid with him?"

"Issei Hyoudou!? Is he really here!?"

"Do you think he's convinced that young girl to… do stuff!?"

The random whispers he could here from people were somewhat strange to Issei as he finished the final remains of his sandwich, but it was only the weight in his other hand that told him the truth. His first thought then was to go to the student council, to see if there was something he could do. He had, in his business, managed to avoid noticing that Ophis had followed him and there was an inkling, probably born of the way she had been convinced that he was her father, that she wouldn't be able to get back to the house on her own.

* * *

Souna Shitori, or more realistically, Sona Sitri of the noble house of Sitri, one of the 72 great pillars, was a girl in control of her emotions. As the student council president, it was important to appear impartial and serious while dealing with her students, lest they believe that Sona was taking sides or being openly dismissive of their remarks and viewpoints. It led to a rather standoffish public image, one that meant very few were willing to try and befriend her to Sona's secret appreciation, but people would be quick to admit that she was business like and it showed.

However, even with all of the public images and bravado, she still was a teenage girl, one that couldn't help but enjoy the sight of cute things, so when Issei walked in, there was a crack, small as it was, that formed in her armour.

Naturally she was talking about the shy girl with him, not Issei himself.

Then there was the surprise. She had been certain that Rias had spoken about the boy not returning, for reasons she had refused to disclose and she had placed her faith in the crimson haired girl's integrity. What on earth happened that meant he was here?

"I'm sorry about this president, but I'm not too sure what to do with my… cousin." Issei stated formally. It was the first idea that popped into his head and Sona appeared to be a reasonable person; if she thought they were family (in a way that didn't paint Issei in a bad way *cough*single father*cough*) then she would be more receptive to his request, right?

"And might I ask why you have your cousin with you on school grounds?" the student council president asked sternly, pushing up glasses to prevent them from falling off her nose and her surprise back so it wouldn't appear in her voice. Issei was fortunate enough to catch her on a good day, so she wasn't immediately about to throw the girl out of the campus like she had done once on a particularly bad day.

"Well she was meant to be staying at my house with my grandparents looking after her, my parents having work and all that, but it appears she managed to follow me to school and I have my doubts whether she wouldn't end up lost if she went home." Issei explained, a small gesture towards Ophis who was looking around the pristine hall of the school leading to the student council office in unimpressed curiosity. There was something about her that meant Sona felt a much greater desire to take care of her, as if leaving her alone would end up in a great issue more than any sort of desire to protect her.

Basically, it was about protecting the people from her rather than her from the world, for some reason.

"I don't see what we could do for you Hyoudou. We have no facilities for taking care of her during lessons and I doubt bringing her home would do anything but draw you away from your lessons." She debated tapping a finger against her lip. "However, she's seemed to hold herself very quietly. Is this a normal thing for her?"

"Yes. I have no idea why, but she's perfectly quiet most of the time." Issei agreed, grabbing hold of the lifeline he had been given firmly. If it meant that there was a way to deal with Ophis, then he would be happy to tell the truth. In hindsight though, 'deal' did sound a bit harsh.

Sona had to think hard about this choice. If she continued down the path she believed she would take, there was a risk of people either viewing it as favouritism when she had openly prevented non-school staff and students from entering the grounds or believing they could do the same and turn her esteemed office into a demented babysitting service. However, the likelihood of that sort of response occurring was minimal, so really, it was a no brainer.

"…I suppose if she remains this quiet, there will be no disturbances to me or my fellow student council members. For today and today ONLY, I will be willing to allow her to stay in this room." She conceded, though a stern look was added to the end. "However, do not expect to have this occur ever again. I trust that you will discipline your grandparents so that they won't be idle when your cousin goes missing?"

"Naturally. I cannot thank you enough." Issei replied with a stiff bow, for the members of the student council were practically on the level of, if not a higher level than, the staff. Suitable presentation was required. Turning to Ophis, he called the girl to his side, who responded with little argument or any sound really.

"You'll be staying with Miss Shitori for now, okay?" he told her, receiving a small nod in reply."

"I, understand. When, will you return?"

"As soon as the school day is over." Seeing that she had no objections, Issei let her go towards Sona, who took Ophis by the hand with a soft smile on her face.

"Hyoudou. Don't worry, she'll be in good care for the rest of the day. You were very fortunate that you caught me on a day where I took advantage of my day away from lessons." Sona declared, letting Ophis give a wave before closing the door on Issei, who let out a sigh.

"Well, guess it's lesson time." Issei remarked, looking at the phone to find that the lessons had started about 5 minutes ago, so he wouldn't be too late if he ran.

Sona however, froze when she remembered one crucial detail she forgot to mention, also a request from Rias.

"Rias, what on earth did you do!?" Ophis merely looked at Sona with her outburst, greatly out of character.

She thought it was weird and made no further comment.

* * *

The sight was absolutely horrifying. At that moment, there was nothing so terribly appalling, so unintendedly insulting and frightening that could've happened than what Issei saw when he entered that classroom, people turning before exploding into surprised looks, the teacher near fainting at the thought he would come in that day.

Flowers. They bought him flowers. For the desk.

For the uneducated, there were two ways, one he hoped wasn't true and the other scaring him with ideas of what it could imply. One way was that somebody found out he had died last night (and honestly, he was still getting used to the idea he had come back from death) and had told the school in time for them to purchase flowers, which meant someone had found him before he had been transported back home, or possible chanced upon him in the park dead even when he would swear there was no one there, or this was their way of saying they wanted him to die which, honestly speaking, might have been the most obvious answer if it weren't for the honest shock shown on everyone's face. That meant the former was realistic, but who and why?

"Um, should I be taking this the way I am?" Issei decided to ask as a weak joke, sending the teacher out of his stupor.

"Not at all, not at all! We were told you were killed last night, but it appears it was just luckily a rumour, or a cruel joke that got out of hand. I'll take those." After that, Issei gave a happy sigh as it appeared that the lesson would carry on without any worries, getting all of the day through without any intrusive questions.

"Is that Kiba!? What is he doing here!?"

"Do you think he's here for one of us?"

"Ah, I'm here for Issei actually."

It appeared however, that the end of the school day was free reign. With a sigh as the blonde prince of Kuoh approached him, Issei had to hold up a hand to prevent Kiba talking.

"Let me collect my… cousin from the student council, then we can talk." The brunette stated firmly, unwilling to take no for an answer, but Kiba just gave a smile.

"Naturally. My club president was hoping we could have a talk with just you though." He replied, Issei giving a shake of his head in reply.

"Well that's not a choice. It's either you get me and my cousin together or neither."

"…I understand." Leaving the room with dozens of new rumours flying abut, Issei couldn't help but finger the phone in his pocket; it undoubtedly would have a big impact on what was to come next.

* * *

Looking in fear across the streets, a young girl had no idea where to go, surrounded by all of these older people she didn't know. How she hadn't been noticed at this point was a miracle, decked out in a traditional miko outfit that fluttered in the wind, clueless amber eyes searching the surroundings fearfully. She was no older than an elementary school child and yet somehow managed to get herself lost a long way from home.

"Where's mama?" the young girl whispered to herself, pushing away blonde hair alongside a vain personality; there was no time to be acting all self-important when she didn't even know where she bloody was! That didn't mean she couldn't guess though and from the small mutterings of the people she past, there was a fair chance the place was something like Kuoh, at least, that was he only consistent name she heard.

So she was in a place called Kuoh. She hadn't heard of a place called Kuoh in Kyoto, but maybe he mama told her in one of those boring lectures that went on for ages.

"Oh well, I'm here now!" the idea made the scariness a little less scary, but she was still lost in a place where she had no idea about! Shrinking away from another big man, the girl ran down another street, keeping her tails close to her body and ears flattened against her head; the idea that many people weren't used to such a sight at least managed to get into her head. Panting heavily from her run, she looked up to find herself facing a building, much prettier than the others. A sign nearby told her the name and the girl gave a happy cheer.

"These places are meant to be full of smart people right? Perfect! Kuoh academy, here I come!"

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold for now. I'm not exactly being subtle when I do this, so the better question would be why is she here? What will happen with the devils? That's the first time I think I've made such an obvious sex joke, I don't know whether to be proud of it or not. I also included a line meant to be read in the voice of the Stanley Parable's narrator, can you guess which one it is?**

 **... You do know who that is, right?**


	3. third call - the supernatural are secret

**I don't know what I'm doing with this story's timing. Why would I keep it to one chapter a week like everything else when I could just give one a day earlier as well? I'd like to think this wasn't screwing me over, but hey, that's up to readers like you. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Looks like you need some time to talk things through._

 _Issei: It's time to enter the palace! Wait, I'm meant to enter the palace..._

 _Shuujin:Don't turn this into the bootstrap paradox. Keep to your own timeline._

 _Issei: Don't I have to replace someone? Doesn't that mean becoming... me?_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

Rias Gremory liked to think she was in control. Of course, there was also the idea that she was forcefully engaged to a terrible man by her parents, but with many of the over aspects of her life, she was well controlled. Rias wasn't the kind of girl to take advantage of her peerage, incomplete as it was, for nefarious purposes and she didn't purposely make use of her bountiful beauty. It would set a bad example and as a king, she didn't want to do that.

It couldn't be helped if the female school uniform was designed to emphasise such beauty though. If Kuoh academy believed that it would be best if the uniform made sure to show off the girls' slim waists and great chests, who was she to judge? Rias was no way in control of whether the boys instantly fell in love with blood red hair or endless blue eyes and if the skirt was perhaps a few centimetres short of where it usually would be to tease people of what may lay beneath, then so be it.

However, the appearance of a young yokai at the doors of her clubroom rather than Issei and Kiba as she sent out for did make that sort of control slip, replacing calm geniality with a sprinkling of surprise. That surprise wasn't entirely bad, not at all, for a cute young girl at your doorstep rarely was an unwanted surprise unless she was causing trouble.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" Rias asked the child, who was looking around her club room from the door in awe. She was quick to admit that it wasn't the most normal choice of interior in japan, Victorian English usually being in, well, England, but she was happy with it.

"Oh, I'm Kunou! You're a devil right?" the child cheerfully asked with an expectant smile upon her face, even when Rias near stumbled at the blunt question. With the tails and ears, it was clear that the yokai wasn't exactly trying to hide her supernatural origins and most yokai were gifted with innate sensing capabilities, but they were still at a school where not everyone had gone home yet.

"Um, yes I am." Rias answered dumbfounded, standing to the side and gesturing for Kunou to enter and take a seat. "Do you need anything?"

"Ara, who's this adorable little thing?" Akeno, Rias' long-time friend and queen piece, gasped as she walked in with a steaming pot of tea and two cups. Placing them gently on the coffee table that sat between two sofas, she knelt down to Kunou's level. "I could almost eat you whole." There was something about that statement that made Kunou fear for her life, tails standing on end.

"Please don't!" she hurriedly yelped before regaining her composure with a small cough. "Actually, I would like some assistance. I need to find my way to Kyoto; how do I get there?"

"And why are you so eager to go to Kyoto?" Akeno asked, reminding Rias of the fact that she hadn't really educated her peerage on the separation of Japanese territory. Fortunately, it seemed that Kunou was happy enough to explain in her steed.

"Do you not know? That is the place where all yokai dream to be, home to the leader of all Yokai, my mother!" she boasted with a hand to her mouth for a haughty laugh. "Now, can one of you help me return there or not?"

* * *

It was at that moment, where Rias was trying to digest the fact that this random Yokai in the middle of Kuoh was proclaiming herself to be the child of Yasaka, the feared Kyuubi leader of Yokai, where Kiba returned with a polite knock on the door, Issei and a young girl in tow.

"President, I've got Issei for you. This girl is his cousin." Kiba stated with his typical bishounen smile that had melted the hearts of many female students in the school, though he was pleasantly surprised when another girl had appeared in the clubroom, wearing Miko clothing not too far unlike what Akeno wore during intense battles. Ophis approached without hesitation, looking into Kunou's eyes in her blank manner, Kunou apparently not caring in the slightest.

"Hey, my name's Kunou! What about you?" she exuberantly asked, the young Lolita girl giving no facial change in reply.

"What, do you mean?"

"What's your name silly!"

"I, am Ophis."

"That's cool! Can I call you Phis?"

"Who would you do that?"

"Well it's a nickname, to show we're now friends!"

"I, see. Then, you may."

Considering how dismissive she had been of the various students they had passed, paired with the way that Sona had mentioned she made no attempts to try and befriend or even talk to any of the student council members during her stay in their office, Issei was surprised to find her so easily accepting the girl's offer of a nickname. Perhaps it was the idea that none of the student council members tried or perhaps it was how Kunou was so openly different, with nine swinging golden tails and a pair of ears that twitched in happiness.

On the other hand, Rias was internally freaking out, not even the quiet entrance of her rook, Koneko, being enough to bring her out of it. The crimson princess of destruction was secretly hoping that Issei might've rejected her offer so she could put off talking with him, but now he was here and with a practically royal member in attendance as well! She had her familiar give him a magic circle when she first discovered his hidden power that was apparently great enough to attract the attention of a fallen angel, believing that he would wish for life when the fallen inevitably killed him and she would gain access to that power. When there had been no response from the circle though, she had believed he had died without a wish and had Sona swiftly arrange for a tribute to be prepared for him. After all, she had been the cause of his death; it was the least she could do. Luckily, Rias had yet to inform the parents of his death before he miraculously appeared in school, only to be faced with the terrible implications of what was meant to be a sweet tribute.

* * *

"So what did you want me for Rias?" Issei questioned as he turned to the resident of the occult research club. It was no secret that entering the occult research club was a goal for many at the school, often ending in failure. Filled with those that were seen as the most desirable people in Kuoh, including the two great sisters of Kuoh, Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory and the prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto, the occult research club was an instant status symbol; if you were able to enter, than the greatest students had deemed you worthy.

"Oh, yes… Um, how to put it…" With the way her fingers were being poked together, it would give any person the idea that she was gearing herself up for a heartfelt confession and she was in a fashion, but not of the sweet love kind. "I heard you went on a date yesterday."

"Oh yeah, doesn't really seem like me, does it?" Issei replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Just as she was famous for her alluring looks and great intellect, he was universally reviled for perverted antics alongside his friends. Maybe looking at Rias' and Akeno's chests as he walked in wasn't exactly a good first impression, but had you seen them!? Luckily for them, Kunou was too busy trying to speak with Ophis, who would only answer in her minimalistic fashion, to care that her request hadn't been answered.

"Not at all, to be brutally honest. Did anything… weird happen, by chance?" Rias was hoping that by being blunt with her first part, he would be too offended to care too greatly about the other end and just answer it truthfully. However, Issei was nought if not observant and his ears were well tuned; it allowed for the greatest of peeping and avoidance of deadly dangers known as the kendo club.

And that cleared up one of his questions. So Rias had been the one to find out about his death and plan all of the 'he's dead guys' stuff. But why? Had she been there when it occurred? The way she posed the question would say no, but maybe she wanted to cover up the fact that she found him dead, anyone wasn't likely to boast about finding a dead guy.

"Well, we went to the park and it didn't work out really. It honestly felt like a stab to the chest, or five." That was the giveaway. A wince at the word stab, that meant she knew the connotation behind his word usage. That meant she knew he had died through that method and hadn't just been informed through the school like everyone else.

"That must've felt… terrible. Was this girl, I don't think I was told her name… odd in any way?" Rias probed further. If he spoke of what she was expecting, then everything would fall into place. She would be able to provide protection, seeing as she sensed no form of reincarnation that would prevent her from using the evil pieces on him, and then get a powerful piece still! Issei had other plans though as he was unwilling to let the blatantly obvious attempt to skip around the issue.

"Look, you clearly know what happened last night, why don't we skip the unnecessary parts?" Issei declared with a sigh, sinking into one of the sofas at Rias' insistence. "Do you know who Yu- Raynare is?"

"Well, I suppose that would make things quicker. I suppose my first question though would be, do you believe in the supernatural?" Rias began, leaning forward on her wooden desk kept at the corner of the room, her fellow club members taking their seats at the other spaces of the sofa while Kunou dragged Ophis into a corner to continue their discussion.

Issei couldn't say he didn't believe in the supernatural at this point, not reliably. After all, a bright white hallway with a woman that looks like a goddess? A piano that contains a world of its own, with a happily thriving town? It just couldn't be done without serious mental fortitude to hide the obvious lie.

"I Do. I've had, or pretty much am, evidence of things beyond human understanding." Issei stated wearily, receiving pitying faces from each of the members of the ORC.

"Well then I'll give it to you plainly. Raynare was a fallen angel after the power within you." Rias announced basically, interlinking her fingers to hold up her head as she watched Issei's reaction. However, when there was no change to his face, stuck similarly to the neutral expression of Ophis. What was actually was that he gripped the phone in his pocket even harder. Well at least he had a reason why he was chosen to be killed. Fallen angels were corrupted through sin right? So she was looking to satisfy her warped desires.

'Wait, power within me?' was that what the woman had been referring to when she called him her 'chosen one'? A warmth in his pocket made him draw out the item in curiosity, attracting the eyes onto the phone. Kunou excitedly grabbed a hold of Issei's legs, looking into his eyes with an ecstatic smile.

"Is it true!?" she excitedly asked, tails wagging as Issei could only freak out mentally?

"What is?" he questioned back, rather proud of the way he held back his confusion, even when Kunou unleashed the deadliest weapon a young girl could, lost in age and highly effective. It was known as the dreaded puppy eyes.

"That you can get me home dummy! Can you or can you not!?" she practically begged, putting her head down onto her hands. It would've been a rather convincing manoeuvre, had it not been for the fact her hands were on his legs, meaning her head was right before his crotch.

'Why is it always the young girls?" Issei whined in his head. Normally, he would be perfectly fine with girls placing their heads at his crotch, but if they weren't aware of what it meant and would probably would get him in jail in anyone noticed, then it wasn't as entertaining.

"I don't see why not." He eventually conceded. After all, how far away could it be? When he was captured in a great bear hug, only paused to bring Ophis over to join in, Issei began to think of another point that was becoming abundantly clear other than unintentional near fellatio.

"I guess helping people could be fun.' The heat of the phone was growing to be slightly unbearable though, making him flip the device open to see if there was an issue, only to find the button for 2 burst in a small flicker of flame, now red with an image of Kunou's face on it. Before he could investigate further, the excited young girl snatched it out of his hands, admiring the small picture.

"It looks just like me! So that's what you were talking about Phis!" Kunou exclaimed, causing Issei's eyes to widen.

"Ophis, how much do you know about this phone?" he asked, the gothic dressed girl giving him an odd look.

"Were, you not told father?" she asked in reply. "I thought, mother would tell you." That was good enough to grab the attention of the occult research club, sitting up in their seats almost in synchronisation.

"Ara, Issei, I didn't think you would do something so naughty so quickly." Akeno commented with a hand to her cheek. "I suppose someone so open as you would be the quickest to try though…"

"That's not at all what she means!" Issei immediately protested, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "What she means is I'm taking care of her in place of her mother, but that isn't important! What do you know about the phone?"

"It, is a tool for battle. Call, us to your side. We, will fight for you." She explained, Kunou giving a firm nod despite the fact she didn't even know what the phone looked like until mere moments before.

"Phis was telling me about it before! I can fight, so you can count on me!" she promised with a thumbs up, before she placed a finger on her cheek, tapping it in thought. "but maybe it would be better if I just stayed with you if you're just going to call me back again!"

"But, don't you have people to go back to? Parents or any siblings?" Issei asked in confusion, only to be dismissed with a raspberry and wave the concern off, as any child might if they were told to go home before they wanted to.

"I know the address, I can send them a letter to one of the shrines." She declared, though Rias was less willing to take that approach.

"But you said you were the daughter of the leader! How do you think they're going to react when they find their daughter has chosen to stay away from home?" she wondered aloud. She certainly was unwilling to take the blame for harbouring the heir to the leadership for all yokai and considering that she already had a yokai as a reincarnated devil, a nekomata, then her explanations would appear even more suspicious. Of course, letting Issei hold on to her would just be shifting that blame and he didn't have the backing of a high level devil to protect him.

"Don't worry, as soon as they know I'm safe, then they'll probably send someone to watch over me and maim anyone they don't like." Kunou remarked casually, as if the thought of powerful yokai maiming people was a constant occurrence, sending shivers down everyone's backs bar Ophis. "Bu I don't want to go back! It's all training and boring stuff, there's never anything exciting! You're going to get into fights, right? With the devils?"

"Devils?" it didn't take long for two and two to come together, Kunou's excitement revealing something that, if he were in his right mind and not being systematically numbed to every shocking discover, might have frightened him. With a heavy sigh at not being able to reveal their secrets herself, Rias let out her wings, leathery pinions that had no right allowing people to fly according to the laws of physics, followed by her fellow club members. Issei couldn't tell if there was a twitch to his eye, being frozen on the wings everyone grew.

"Yes Issei, she is correct. We are devils." Rias confirmed. "I apologise, but it isn't really something we can tell freely, is it?" she said, Issei slapping himself across the face, only to find that the wings still remained.

"I don't know anymore. I, I just don't know." The boy finally said with his head in his hands. There was so much he could take after having just come back to life after death. He was to be granted a reprieve, or perhaps it would be better to say he was granted a chance to blow off steam, when a small imp like creature entered the clubroom, leaping onto Akeno's shoulder and whispering words unheard by anyone else before disappearing in a blast of smoke.

"Rias, it appears that our lovely target is trying out some more feeding. Shall we end this now?" the black haired beauty asked, Rias giving a quick nod before turning to Issei and the two young girls.

"Perhaps we could give you a show of what we truly do. Do you want to accompany us?" she offered, Issei looking between her and the phone in his hands, the new picture of Kunou upon the button letting off a crimson sheen in the light."

"…Okay then."

"Yeah! Time for some fun!"

* * *

 **Time for a break. So is how the phone's going to work clear yet? Well all you have to do is wait for tomorrow before you get a clearer explanation! It's time for a fight against the stray devil known as Viser... or is it...?**


	4. fourth call - fights are finicky

**Greetings! Please make sure that all phones are switched off during the screening and prepare for a showing of someone else's phone! Well, now that all of the useless stuff is done with, hey there! It's time for some action! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Time for a showstopper! Issei, get in there!_

 _Issei: You just focus on... going home?_

 _Shuujin: What on earth are you talking about?_

 _Issei: It sounded better in my head..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

Expectation can be a fickle thing sometimes, that much is a given. It is there when you don't want it, cropping up when you try to hide it away. People have forced their own upon us and we had ours deflated like a balloon after a bullet. There are occasions when it brings out the worst in us and there are others where it can result in the most pleasant of morale boosters, especially if you believed you were destined to fail something. The most unusual talent it had was rather interesting actually. It could result in one of the greatest nightmares of your mortal existence or it could lead towards the greatest future you couldn't ever have possibly seen.

If you were to ask this lot though, perhaps they wouldn't be too quick to judge it as the second though, not the situation they were in currently. With the belief and expectations that they would be facing a simple stray devil, as the peerage of Rias Gremory had done so many times before with a fair amount of success, the expectation there had resulted in something far more disappointing – as well as intimidating.

In the location where the stray devil had been sighted before, the group quietly snuck in, Kunou holding back the squeals that threatened to come out. She hadn't been allowed to face any real life battles, only facing the trainers she had been supplied with in mock spars, so the idea of going against her first stray devil was probably making her more exciting than it should have.

Issei however, was much more frightened, even with the emotionless Ophis at his side. He hadn't faced a genuine threat to his life with prior knowledge, his poor encounter with Raynare not being a proper standoff. Considering that the stray had chosen to reside in an abandoned mansion of places, the student could feel his legs tremble with every step he took. He glanced to the side, almost tempted to take her hand in order to make himself feel more safe, but that would be another way of saying he would sacrifice his dignity because a young girl was less scared than he was.

"Are you excited!?" Kunou quietly asked Issei, the energy coming off of the kitsune evident by the waving of her tails behind her.

"To be honest, not really." He bluntly whispered back, hopping a small amount when a creaking of a door rung out in the emptied halls. "I'm not a big fan of horror shows."

"Don't worry Issei, you have us to keep you safe." Rias placated, her stance ready to take action at any moment as they walked, entering a different corridor when the sounds of a delirious muttering could be heard, the rest of the Occult Research Club preparing for a battle. "You were forcefully entered into our world, it is the least we can do to keep you safe."

* * *

With a quick thrust, the door was burst open and Rias' group was ready to fight and destroy the stray devil had been feasting on the corpses of humans, only to be met by a cruel twist of irony. There stood a lone man, illuminated by the light of the setting sun through the previously grand windows, eating away at the brutally murdered body of a disgusting woman-spider hybrid with an unbridled gusto. From the back, he would appear to be a normal man, if the blood stains that decorated his brown trench coat and grey hair was ignored, but it was when he turned his head to see who had interrupted his feasting that made the sight even more disgusting.

Rather than a normal mouth like any other human being, a wolf like a muzzle proudly protruded out of his face, pale skin giving way to grey fur like the hair upon his head. Grasping a gruesome chunk of bloody flesh within clawed hands, a small snarl escaped the man before somehow, all light within the room shut off within a second, leaving the group in pure darkness. Barely five seconds later, the windows drew back open, Kiba struggling within his grip as the man sniffed near his neck, licking his lips at the fresh scent.

"Who would believe that such a lovely specimen as you would walk in here…" the man spoke in a raspy voice, blue eyes flashing towards the distance before in another burst of darkness, Akeno was in his foul grasp, struggling as the furry grip edged closer to her private areas. "Delicious meals happily walking about…"

"Stop that this instant!" Rias ordered, the fierce dark crimson of her power of destruction flaring into life upon her hand ready to fire, only for the man to force her friend into the line of fire worth a vicious smirk.

" I see… food's still got some fight." The man remarked almost casually as he held the black haired yamato nadeshiko hostage. "Maybe I should go for red first. Always the most juicy at that point!" a blink had Rias now in his grip just moments before Akeno tried to discharge a great voltage through where his body once was, instead releasing sparking streams behind her like demented wings.

"Ara, Ara, I thought you would want to keep someone like me close for a small bit longer." Akeno commented with a hand to her cheek, watching as Kiba brought out a sword that glowed with a supernatural power and slashed towards the beast man, for him to simply turn and let Rias take the attack. Roughly grabbing the arm that was left to take the brunt of the attack, he gave it a long lick with a forked tongue before he let her go to avoid the backward blast of energy that would've undoubtedly left a great hole through his chest.

"What do we do!?" Issei exclaimed in fright as he saw his fellow school mates get mishandled like mere toys at the hands of a careless child. He couldn't afford to panic though, pulling out his phone before he stepped back in surprise when Kunou spat out a small flame towards where the man stood with Koneko in his hold, though thanks to her superior strength, she easily broke out and managed to reverse the hold so the fire impacted his stomach with nary a growl of discomfort though, he broke out even as his trench coat burned ever more, standing towards the group with a hand on the zip and ripping the blazing article off with a grandiose gesture.

"This is getting fun! Don't stop now!" the man roared with great excitement, curling into himself as a piercing growl was let loose inside the building. Fur grew even longer, claws sharpening further and the man's entire body growing even more muscular. When he stood up tall once more, there wasn't a single centimetre left bare of the grey fur, blue bloodshot eyes looking towards the group with hidden fury.

"A Werewolf… Wasn't expecting that." Rias remarked with only a slight twinge to her voice to betray the fear she had. She certainly hadn't been expecting a European creature to be prowling within her territory, but at least it had taken care of the stray devil Viser for them. She was the king of her peerage and the sister of the Maou Lucifer, one of the four strongest devils that ruled within the underworld. To show fear to a creature like a werewolf would be to spit upon the reputation of the Maous themselves.

* * *

"I can do something… I can do something… this is what I was meant to do… that's what she wanted me to do…" Issei had been ignoring the fight around him, only paying enough attention in order to dodge any attacks that would come near Ophis and him, though the beast seemed to shy away from Ophis for some unknown reason whenever she stared at him. Flipping open the phone, he desperately tried to remember the instructions he was given, slamming his finger onto the centre button.

 _ **CALL!**_

Pausing at the deep intonation, the werewolf caught a glimpse of the golden tool within Issei's hand and surprisingly, began to gently shy away from him, instead choosing to quickly eliminate one of the Occult Research Club members. The sight must've made him more anxious though as he unwittingly ran straight into Akeno's arcing electricity, giving a small pained howl.

"Looks like the bad wolf needs to be shown how to restrain himself!" the black haired girl cooed as she increased the current of her attack, the man holding himself together fairly well and leaving a bleeding gouge on Kiba when he tried to approach warily. Issei had to debate what he wanted to do. He had three images to select from at this point: the woman on 0, Kunou on 2 and Ophis on 3. His thumb flicked over each person multiple times before he saw the creature burst out of his capture in a shower of sparks, landing a hefty punch on Koneko's guard, the white haired girl being sent back a small amount even with her sheer strength.

"Oh you know what? Screw it!" with a click, he pressed down on the number 1, then flashed back to the centre button before bracing himself.

 _ **NUMBER ONE – DRAGON!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

A thrilling energy flushed through Issei's body, as if the entire cosmos had chosen to give all of its power directly to him. A small, egotistical part of his brain wondered what he was capable of doing as this strange power sent his nervous system into overdrive, sending pleasurable chills through his body. Ophis, at the boy's side, could feel her power flowing through him, just like her mother had told her once before would happen. Watching as the boy's school uniform began to flap, there was no visible emotion on Ophis' face as Issei let out a powerful roar to the skies, shaking the very foundations of the building.

All combatants froze in their tracks, the sheer strength held within Issei being easily sensed as he held out a single hand. Rather than do something major with it though, Issei slowly pointed but a single finger towards the werewolf, who tried to backtrack at the immense pressure that pushed down upon him. A small purple glow of energy gathered at his fingertip, no bigger than perhaps a key upon a keyboard and with a flick, it was sent flying at top speed towards the creature, who let out an agonised cry as it pierced through his chest, leaving a hole that bled blue. It might not seem like much of an achievement, but it left the Occult Research club frozen even more; the skin of a werewolf was meant to be near impenetrable by all but the purest of silvers.

Ophis knew what she had to do now; it had all been explained to her before by her mother. This was a true show of her bond to father, the one who would become the greatest amongst all warriors by bringing them to his feet, then his side. With eyes closed and a slightly open mouth, Ophis let the change happen, embraced it even Kunou let out a startled gasp as Phis' body existed no more, now being pure lilac energy that took on a different form as it floated towards Issei's hand.

* * *

" _My dear Ophis, born from nothing. Did you like the song?" the blue haired woman asked as she tenderly stroked her daughters jet black hair. Considering the form she took now, it almost looked like the two could be sisters if it weren't for the contrasting choices of clothing and different facial features._

" _What, does it mean?" Ophis asked monotonously, her eyes captured by the piano that gave way to a wondrous town happily kept within itself. "Why, do you play?"_

" _I play because it makes people happy!" the woman declared with a bright smile to her face, her glow near entrancing as she gazed lovingly down on the people as they went about their daily lives below under an eternal night lit by glowing flame streetlights._

" _These people, the people of Orchest town, they are special, you know? They hold each other close when they need to, are willing to hold each other strong. That is something that I alone cannot give you Ophis." The woman explained, holding out an oversized sleeved arm to the pearlescent walls that surrounded the two "I cannot leave this place. You face no troubles here, no sadness, no wonder. Here, in my prison, you experience nought but complacency."_

" _What, is the issue?" Ophis asked with continued confusion. "I, see no problem." In return, she received a sad smile, the woman holding Ophis close to her aqua covered chest._

" _My daughter, there is so much more you haven't discovered in this world. There's so much you need to learn, to experience, that I can't give you here. There will be someone who will be your guide, who will show you the world's wonders one day." The woman said softly to her child, holding the back of her head._

" _Like, you have done? Guiding, me mother?" Ophis clarified, a slow nod from the blue haired woman._

" _Yes. Like me. Think of it like... a father."_

* * *

With the strength of Ophis, a blade appeared in Issei's hand, the edge crooked and styled like it had been forged out of a black and violet monster's skin. The handle fitted right into his hand as if it had been personally made for him, entirely in black with a scaled design. Slashing downward upon the exposed werewolf to easily slice off his hand, blue blood spurting out freely. Unlike how he had reacted before to getting hurt, the creature screamed in pure excruciation, placing another hand over the stump in a vain attempt to try and stop the blood flow.

Rias wasn't sure how to react at this new development. She thought this would simply be a show for Issei and his cousin, not an apparent showcase for the mysterious power he could hold, turning the girl with him into a bloody sword of all things! One that was able to cleanly slice apart a werewolf, a feat that should be impossible to do as a normal human. There was no chance he could be a normal human though, the power he was emitting was definitely not something a human could achieve; it could probably even be sensed all the way in the underworld!

"No, you can't do this! It's against the rules, the laws! You should know them out of everyone!" the werewolf declared in anguish, though Issei wasn't listening at that point. This was someone that aimed to eat his classmates, aimed to put an end to the people that, even if he didn't know what they were really like, tried to be nice to him regardless of the reputation that had been built up around him. When they were devils, then perhaps it made a bit more sense in the situation, but that clearly wasn't a priority thought at that moment. A single swing fully decapitated the beast, his features returning to normal post mortem. With the lifeless eyes looking back at him, the power that had so instantly filled him to the very brim of his body now leaving as if it was flooding out. The sword leapt out of his hand, changing back into Ophis with an emotionless curtsey as she regained her bearing. Kunou hesitantly approached he, poking her with a single finger and somehow being satisfied by such a move, grabbed the girl in a fierce hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank god you're okay!" she cried exuberantly, catching a glimpse of the wince that the devils had before releasing an awkward chuckle. "Sorry, devils. Can't really hear the god's name. I remember being taught that part!"

"There, was no risk to me." Ophis attempted to reassure her, like her mother did to her at one point. "This, was all foretold."

Issei didn't hear the reassurances though. His mind was instead blank as he fell face forward onto the ground, Kunou letting out a frightened yelp as she tried to lift the boy up, struggling both because of the difference in height, age, weight and strength; Kunou had been extensively trained in the art of fleeing into the safety of a warrior's view rather than learning anything strenuous when all she needed was the ability to shoot perhaps a single ball of flame as she did before.

"No, no no! You can't die! I've only been gone for a short while, if someone dies then I'm to blame!" she cried, desperately tugging at Issei's hand until a hand rested upon her shoulder. Seeing the blank look upon Ophis' face, she turned, only for the Lolita to walk past her and lift Issei effortlessly above her head, giving a slight frown before she closed her eyes and her body grew into that of a full grown adult. Now able to carry Issei with much less effort, she turned grey eyes onto the occult research club, who looked at her with astonishment.

"I, ask that we return." The adult Ophis requested, her voice slightly deeper than the youthful tone she had before. "Father, is in need of my help."

"Um… Sure. I suppose we need some extra information as well." Rias answered, turning towards the door with a dumbfounded expression. "All of this happened because I allowed Issei to die without any form of help. To think that this happened because of my single mistake…" walking out with a constant mumble to herself, filed with self-loathing and depreciative humour, Akeno could only look to Kiba and Koneko who just spared a look to each other before they shrugged and followed their leader out of the mansion, Ophis walking out after them with Kunou pulling at her arm, asking her questions about her new form. After all, she was a young girl and until she grew up, she would continue to be a young girl.

Ophis cheated!

* * *

 **Let's put this on hold for now. What do you think? Is this interesting enough? If it is, then stay tuned for the next installment, where we check out the repercussions of such a move! You may have to wait a while, because my exams mean I may not be able to write until the 21st of june!**


	5. fifth call - dragons are dangerous

**Hello! Breaking my own rules because screw education, I don't know. How are we doing then? No actual combat in this one, but the mandatory reveal. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: I see flames, everywhere I go... be cautious!_

 _Issei: You look like you could do some more reading!_

 _Shuujin: Until the heist is over, there can be no distractions._

 _Issei: Because nothing says no distractions more than searching for a treasure in a troubled mind!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

Yasaka was a busy woman, that much was true. Having to deal with multiple contradicting complaints from the many yokai tribes and collectives vying for attention and extra powers, keeping a hold on her title from people who wished to ascend to far greater heights than they should be as well as dealing with the threats that came from the many religious factions meant that the woman certainly had a large amount on her plate, no matter what her advisors and servants attempted to try and assist.

But one thing was able to easily draw the blonde's mind away from the copious work, a single event with the capability to attract the attention of the greatest powers within the supernatural world. The aura of strength managed to reach the kitsune leader all the way in Kyoto, the familiar feel encompassing Yasaka.

'That strength… I came across it before, but when?' she wondered from her seated position within her home, undisturbed. There were only so many people she came across with remarkable power that was enough to produce a long range aura, but for the life of the busty woman, she just couldn't remember it at all.

"Not the devils, angels…" she mumbled, blue eyes focused upon the ground as she wracked her mind until a brief encounter popped into her head when the Kitsune had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in an incident involving one of the yokai under her control, another kitsune at that.

* * *

 _Yasaka cautiously made her way through the forests to where she had felt the distress signal come from, ears occasionally twitching as she followed the subtle sounds of suffering. Finally finding her way into a less dense collection of trees, the woman was shocked to find what appeared to be an old man holding one of her fellow Kitsune, noted to be rather rough around the edges, by the neck against a trunk._

" _May I ask what's happened here?" Yasaka quickly interjected before one of the yokai she was responsible for could get himself into even more trouble. The man turned his eyes onto her and it took only a single glance before a strong shiver crawled upon her spine, near pinning the woman in place. One might expect there to be a little malice, annoyance, even maybe some bloodlust considering how tightly he gripped the flesh within his hands. Instead, there was not even anything, a black hole of emotion that willingly sucked all of the bravery from your entire body._

" _This, Kitsune. It, threatened my mother." The old man growled with not even a drop of emotion within his voice. Yasaka noted the way the elderly figure seemed to practically seethe without any visible or verbal anger when he said the word 'threatened', but it didn't seem like it would be too hard to sort out for the woman._

" _I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. My friend is just a little careless sometimes, saying things he has no place to say." Yasaka reassured, a pointed glare towards the male kitsune trying to establish her authority, but he just had to mess everything up by opening his fat mouth!_

" _Maybe if this bastard didn't start on me, I wouldn't have to talk about his mot-!" As the grip grew in strength tenfold, a surge of pure power came down upon the both of them, secretly making Yasaka hope that the man would soon turn to her next, anything in order to escape the unbearable power. Her underling was doing far worse though, going limp and letting the damp patch upon his trousers grow without conscious care._

" _Do not, speak of her. You, don't deserve to." The old man near snarled, dropping the blissfully unaware body onto the ground without a second thought. When he turned upon Yasaka, she dropped onto the floor with her head upon her hands._

" _Please, spare us! I'll make sure he doesn't ever come into contact with you ever again!" the request was almost forced out of her, a stark contrast to the proud and skilled woman that had entered the forest. An excruciated moment passed without words until the man turned away deeper into the forest, Yasaka hesitantly raising her head to see an empty clearing before rapidly taking the male kitsune over her shoulder and running out, carefully making sure that the disgusting stain upon his clothing never made contact with her._

* * *

"I see…" Yasaka hummed, rising her head when she felt the approach of a regular arrival, one of her messengers.

"Miss Yasaka, I bring you a message from your daughter!" they exclaimed, a single letter within their grasp as Yasaka swallowed the gasp of delight that threatened to ruin her reputation in one fellow swoop. Ever since the disappearance of her daughter, Kunou, Yasaka had been desperately sending out groups to where she would normally run to, but to no avail. Without pause, the woman snatched the brief out of the messenger's hand scanning through it with disbelieving eyes.

" _Dear mother,_

 _Hi! I'm not dead, but in a place called Kuoh! Isn't that great!? I found this really cool girl and her father is awesome to! They can combine their powers to become super awesome as well, did you feel it!? There are also these devils around and they can be nice, I guess, but Phis and her father Issei are just… wow! Can they come over when I go home? I would love it so much! I'll be staying here for a short bit, but Issei says he can get me home pretty easily!_

 _Kunou_

"Oh my dear child, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?" the blonde asked in despair before she looked towards where the power originated from. Just as she feared, it was in the direction where Kuoh, the home of two heirs of high up devils resided if her information was correct, was. Barely a moment of deliberation passed before she called to one of her servants that was passing with a determined look.

"Prepare for departure, we leave for Kuoh. I hope you'll keep yourself safe Kunou…"

* * *

"He seems well, though I can't tell when he'll wake Rias." Akeno stated with a small frown, letting her hands fall away from the comatose body. "Such a large amount of power flowing through an unprepared body, then quickly removed means he'll be trying to restore his natural supplies for a good amount of time. The only positive I could say is that he should have a marginally larger store."

"Just as I feared then." The crimson haired student acknowledged as she slumped into the chair she had selected for her desk, the rest of the peerage sat upon the sofas within the centre of the room with a younger looking Ophis and Kunou stood over Issei's body. She had just sent a letter to where she had been instructed by the small kitsune, or at least, as close as she could with the great defences that had been set up to keep the rulers safe. She had thought that tonight, she might've been able to get a new servant of hers prepared to start on some contracts, something simple after having learnt of the great discovery that they were a devil, but this was clearly not what she had planned for at all.

"You wished to see me?"

Raising her head from its defeated slump, Rias let out a small smile when Sona came through the old school building's entrance, the stern student council's eyes falling immediately upon the comatose corpse set upon the centre table, changed into a makeshift hospital bed with whatever spare materials were lying about.

"As you can see, things haven't turned out exactly how we planned it, thanks partially to the appearance of a werewolf. " Rias stated to her friend, a gesture towards Issei where he rested. With the peaceful expression upon his visage and his relaxed body covered in blankets, it was almost enough to make him appear as if he was merely sleeping, waiting to awake to a perfectly normal day. The appearance of a kitsune and a whole horde of devils however, was not likely the initial ideas thought off when that was said.

"I believe that he was the source of the sudden power outburst then? Was it controlled at all?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow, Rias' shake of her head making the boy raising a level within her eyes. It took considerable levels of magical or sheer power in order to release so much without effort. All it would take was training in restrain, for there was no chance that the majority of the power released was used effectively rather merely wasted into the atmosphere just like a flame and its heat, before he would be a brilliant addition to her friend's peerage against her engagement.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kunou interrupted, tired of waiting for the water manipulator's analysis. With a small wave of her hand, Sona's queen Tsubaki stepped forward, a blue magic circle appearing at her hands as she gently moved them up and down Issei's body, letting out the occasional nod or hum of interest.

"It doesn't look like there's anything we can do that a good amount of rest cannot achieve." The naginata wielding queen eventually stated, opening her eyes and standing as she allowed the circle to disappear, turning to her king for further instruction.

"Well if there's truly nothing we can do, then I suppose we should just return to our homes." Rias conceded with a deep breath out, looking to Ophis who had yet to remove her eyes from the one she called father. "Ophis, do you think you could take Issei and Kunou in at his house? I don't think there's anyone else who can really take them in."

"I, understand." The gothic Lolita stated before letting her eyelids fall closed, growing in front of the disbelieving eyes of Sona's peerage before gently taking a hold of Issei, everyone who was standing moving out of the way as she carried her important objective out and home, Kunou following behind with a cute yawn, waving a vibrant goodbye before she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that!?" Saji Genshiro, the latest addition of Sona's peerage with a requirement of four pawns, yelled in shock, rapidly pointing towards the door with an ineffective flapping mouth. "C-Can we all do that!? Is that a pure devil thing!?"

Akeno couldn't help the teasing giggle that escaped her mouth, holding up a dainty hand to block it. "Ara, ara, looks like our newest little pawn's a little jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" the brown haired secretary immediately roared out, giving off a small yelp and cowering back when a deadly aura emanated from Sona, not exactly the same as that brought about by great amounts of power, but just as murderous.

"Do not embarrass your king in front of other devils Genshiro. We do not have the ability to grow to whatever we like, so please keep the dirty thoughts you doubtlessly have in your head contained." She sternly stated, Saji giving a wordless salute as he stood to attention with trembling legs.

"Got it, absolutely president! I won't do it again!" Kiba couldn't help it, letting out a chuckle that prompted Reya and Momo of Sona's peerage to join in before everyone present apart from Koneko was laughing openly at Saji in some way, the pawn falling upon his head with a sweatdrop, a small rain cloud appearing over his head and letting him soak.

"What on earth did I do to earn this sort of treatment!?" the boy yelled to the sky, the laughter only growing in intensity as the hours of the night continued on. Kunou's attention would be attracted to the echoing sounds of laughter as well as Ophis thanks to their enhanced hearing, but the black haired girl would refuse to pause in her mission until Issei was safely within his home.

* * *

Issei awoke to flames. Normally, it would bring about a great amount of terror, followed by the boy flailing about like a madman in order to put out the raging fires until eventually succumbing to the burning embrace of death.

Today wasn't a normal day though.

Instead, Issei chose to relax, letting his eyes follow the natural flickers of fire that danced around him in a welcoming display, sometimes letting a weak hand reach out to hold the fires within his palm so he could marvel at them up close. They did no damage to him and in fact, almost seem as if they were healing him up, Issei using the returning amounts of strength to force himself up in the burning wasteland.

The only thing you could see for an endless horizon was fire, no sign of anything else residing within apart from him. A stray thought passed through the student's mind, one that was undoubtedly false, but still rather amusing to loosely ponder as he began a slow trek forward.

"Perhaps the lack of people or any organic matter explains why they don't hurt me." He explained aloud, regarding the fire as if it were simply a part in a grandiose experiment held by the school. "the fact that I'm walking on burning air would mean that the fires don't even work to the laws of physics. Maybe the fact that there's nothing around to burn means that they haven't learnt that they're meant to hurt the things the burn and instead, have lived peacefully without causing any damage. Then here comes a normal person they haven't seen before. Well, first they burn around him in order to try and learn who he is and then when they know he isn't any form of danger to them, they relax."

" **I must admit, that's not an explanation I've never heard from my pervious hosts. It really does show how special you'll be."**

Quickly turning around before promptly falling flat upon his butt, Issei certainly wasn't expecting the ginormous body that flew at super speed past him, the figure shrouded in shadow as it roared further and further into the air. Seeing it turn as if to come back down because it missed, the brunette could only do the one thing he had done so well before thanks to countless times practicing with the Kendo club girls.

RUNNING AS FAST AS HE POSSIBLY COULD TO GET AWAY FROM THE IMMINENT DANGER!

" **Come now child, do you really think you could outrun someone as great as me in my own prison!?"** Hearing the grand masculine taunting from behind him getting closer and closer with each passing second, Issei cursed himself when he tripped, turning around and holding his hands in front of his face when the shadow mass came to finish him off.

" **Perhaps with a bit of training, we can get away with that cowardice of yours. What happened to the bravery you showed before in that battle?"**

Or maybe not. Lowering his hands to take a look at the creature that had nearly turned him into a snack, Issei was greeted by a flame lit red dragon, the body continuing further than he could even see.

"Who... are you?" was all that he could gasp out, pulling at the neck of his uniform. They hadn't bothered him before, so why did the fires seem to get so much hotter all of a sudden. A deep grunt came from the dragon as it backed away, rising to a height Issei didn't believe could be me by even the most advanced of mecha shown on anime and tokusatsu shows.

" **Is that all you have to say hmm? No extras asking about where you are, why you were brought here? That's usually the type of stuff you humans ask."** The dragon asked back with a more opened eye, unable to raise an eyebrow without one. **"Well then, let me answer you. I am one of the greatest dragons alive, able to become exponentially powerful! I have brought thousands upon thousands of females to their knees in pleasure and even more males to theirs in battle! I am the Welsh dragon, Ddraig!"**

"And why are you here?" Issei added with a dull voice. In reality, he merely wanted to go to sleep, like he thought he would after he used so much power against the werewolf guy. Could you really blame a man for wanting a rest after spending so much energy trying to kill a creature from myth? The dragon let out a snort before lowering his head towards Issei, who stood firm against the judgemental look.

"… **You're remarkably calm for the situation you're in."** Ddraig remarked with a hint to his voice of pride. **"You'll do well as a host of mine. First, tell me, what do you know of the items known as sacred gears?"**

"I don't think I was ever told about those." Issei answered, his mind drawing blanks at the term, making the dragon nod slowly.

" **That's good. It means you won't have any misconceptions. A scared gear is a gift given by god in order to give humans powers they could never have even believed."** Ddraig explained in his deep booming voice. **"And you have been gifted one of them. In fact, you've been gifted one of the most powerful available to your kind, yes. One of the most powerful indeed because it bestows power. Upon yourself or upon others, it doesn't matter because that power belongs to you and you alone, at least for now."**

"So I've been given something that grants me power from god?" Issei repeated sceptically, looking at the dragon defiantly before laughter rang out in the burning wasteland, where only two stood in defiance of one another.

" **Perfect. Not a flinch and not a single tremble anymore. We've reached the end point and so I must tell you. Yes, you've received a Longinus, one of the most powerful sacred gears out there. You received the boosted gear."**

" **You received ME."**

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold for now. What do you think? is it alright? Who will be next to join the crew? Will he be taken by a faction? So many questions! Please keep reading in order to find out more next time!**


	6. sixth call - kitsunes are crazy

**So you've returned, lovely! I didn't want to make my Issei to overpowered, so even if I did the introduction before... well, just read on and find out what's going to happen. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: That's got to be the worst pun you've ever made. did you even try?_

 _Issei: But I haven't made any puns!_

 _Shuujin: What were you going to call the weapon?_

 _Issei: ... kit o' nine tails..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

" **But you won't be keeping me for long, not at this rate."**

Sitting down in the surrounding fire, Issei was forced to crane his neck up to barely meet the chin of Ddraig.

'You know, once you get past the whole big bad dragon thing, this is a remarkably normal conversation… about how there's a dragon inside me.' The boy mused, feeling the sweat drop down his face. Okay then, maybe not the MOST normal conversation he's had.

" **People are looking to take me from whoever holds me and even if those attempts don't succeed, I'm already being forced out of here."** The great crimson dragon explained, a confused look coming from the student sat in front of him. **"That phone of yours, it's just like every other; your either working with the contract you have or you're paying a cost every time you use it. Think about it, you used that phone to tap into the ouroboros' power and you have to pay the cost now; that cost is me."**

"Wait, Ouroboros? Who's that?" Issei voiced, a heavy sigh escaping the dragon.

" **I can't make up my mind if you would've been a good host or not."** Ddraig claimed in despair. **"The one who calls you father, Ophis I believe it was. She is a legendary dragon, one of the strongest within the entire world and you just tried to force all of that power into your weak little body. You weren't made to handle that, so I have to deal with your mess."**

Well the woman in blue was rather mysterious and she appeared to him when he had died; her child being one of the most powerful people in the mortal plane did make some sense. She didn't look a day over what, ten, though! To be considered one of the most powerful at such an age… but that was just an appearance, wasn't it? She had great powers; being able to change her physical appearance wouldn't be too out of character for the odd little girl, would it? Well, not little if she could be any size she wanted to be… did she even have to be a sh-

No! No more thinking down that line!

" **I've had to change your heart, your lungs, and pretty much a fair majority of your muscles a small amount, though they'll also easily sort themselves out for the rest; muscles can come back to good shape pretty easily."** Ddraig said, leaning down close and baring his teeth in a threatening grin. **"Consider it as a leaving gift from me, just for you. With dragon parts, you'll be much stronger."**

"But why are you leaving? We've only spoken for the last, I don't know, five minutes!" Issei protested, though he couldn't deny the moments where the fires behind the vast creature briefly became visible through draconic flesh.

" **You say that like I get a choice in the whole manner."** Ddraig quipped back, looking at skin that pulsed with translucency. **"The world will always find a way to balance itself and balancing power granted to people is even more of a priority. The higher beings have deemed you too strong if I were to remain with you, so say goodbye to a strength you never know you held."**

"Well from the short talk we've had, I must say that you seem like a nice… dragon to speak with." Issei replied with a small smile, mirrored by the dragon.

" **Well don't worry then. There's also one thing to make note of."** Ddraig said as the moments between his existence and disappearance grew shorter and shorter with the passing seconds. **"I was given to you for you to be this generation's red dragon emperor while the phone granted you power you weren't really meant to receive. That means the boosted gear was the power you were born with and that sort of power tends to remain with you in some way no matter what. Now go! I mean no offence, but the transfer to another host is painful and can you blame a person for wanting to keep his final moments looking powerful?"**

Not waiting for a reply, Ddraig gave a fierce wave of his wing, the bluster born of his action blowing both Issei and the fire surrounding away, the dragon closing his eyes as the shocked scream of Issei rang out as a dying echo. Flexing the hand that faded away slowly the crimson dragon could only look into a non-existent distance where his next host would be awaiting, mere minutes away from being born, making Ddraig wait potentially the host's entire life before they would appear before him.

" **Well, that is if something doesn't happen with the current host. Issei Hyoudou… keep yourself safe."** He thought those would be his last words, his mind falling asleep with concern for the boy, but a small window burst through the featureless sky, Ddraig looking in an seeing a sight that brought the energy back to his bod even as he fell asleep.

' **I see. So there's nothing to fear then…'**

* * *

Waking up to the feeling of two objects draped carelessly over his body, Issei's first thought was to freak out, naturally. He had been told that parts of his body had been exchanged to draconic counterparts with only the most basic of explanations, but wiping the tiredness out of his eyes, blurry shapes of white, yellow, black and purple slowly formed into the sight of Kunou and Ophis fast asleep upon his body, the sofa unable to accommodate all of them with enough space to share.

'Oh dear lord, what are my parents going to think of this!?' Issei mentally screeched, attempting to shake himself free to no avail, two grasps far too strong compared with what their stature would portray. The situation was only made even worse by the presence of footsteps that echoed through the hall, a crazed gaze turning to the clock which showed six thirty; far too early for his parents to awake, let alone sane enough to try and come down without risking collapsing on the floor. With every tick, the person was too footsteps closer to discovering the sight of a teenage school student known for his perverted tendencies having two children over him. Yep, perfect! Nothing wrong with this issue!

"Issei, stay still. Last night was too much for you to be moving now…" Kunou moaned from her dreams, the footsteps suddenly pausing in their movements.

'To which ever god hears this, I want all of my possessions to be passed onto Ophis apart from my porn mags, which are to be split evenly between Motohama and Matsuda…'

"It seems I was right to worry about my daughter if this is what she gets up to now… how fast they grow when they leave home…" a feminine voice declared, the worst option from whoever could come in confirmed. If it were a burglar, then the two would be okay with losing their pillow for a moment and if it was his parents, he could just say he was babysitting for money. There wasn't an easy reason to give to this person though, or perhaps it would be much easier, seeing as they had to know about the supernatural.

It didn't match the musical tones that were the woman who called herself Ophis' mother, so there was only one other choice: Kunou's mother.

"I can assure you, we definitely didn't do that! I swear on my heart!" Issei yelled in a whisper, trying to stand up with all of his might despite the two girls that clung tight. "We just got into a… dangerous situation."

Yasaka could only remain silent for a moment, letting the boy she found with both her daughter and another young girl stew in his own fears before bursting out into light chuckles, the sound rousing the pair from their blissful sleep.

"To be honest, I was expecting far more from the being who could release so much power, but it is both reassuring and slightly frightening that it was just this young girl." the kitsune said, looking down on Ophis as she stretched out with a small yawn, unceremoniously kicking Kunou to the floor.

"Hey!" the young blonde whined before catching a glance of her mother standing in the doorway before happily cheering and rushing over, catching Yasaka in a heavy hug. "Mummy!"

"It's lovely to see you too Kunou. How have you been?" the woman returned happily, a serene content smile upon her features.

"It's been amazing! Issei became a super cool fighter and Phis became a sword!" the young kitsune gushed, crossing the room to tug upon the arm of a non-refusing Issei. "He's amazing! There was this vicious werewolf, but then Issei was all like 'Calling number one dragon!' and became a superhero! Ophis was all like 'let me join!' and then became a sword and then they fought the werewolf and the guy's head came off!"

Yasaka had to wince at the pure excitement her daughter showed at having a werewolf's head chopped of in front of her. While those who rebelled were known as vicious monsters across the world, a child being exposed to that sort of thing at a young age was never good. What was more interesting however, was the way she mentioned Phis, the young girl presumably and Issei changing. There had recently been some quiet grumbling about her position and whether there were other people who would make a more suitable fit, but if she could secure someone of power at her side, then they would have to fall back…

"Oh, really? Is this something that you can access at will?" the yokai leader asked to Issei, the boy scratching the back of his head.

"Um yeah, though I'm not too sure about afterwards. It seems to take a lot of stamina to take that much energy into my body." The brown haired chosen one said, Yasaka nodding. She recalled a tale that was spread to frighten the young ones about someone who tried to take too much power and exploded from all of the sheer energy that was in him; power always come with a price.

"And can I see this happen?" Yasaka pushed, wondering how far she could go and from the withdrawal of a golden phone from Issei' pocket after a few moments of fumbling and mumbling, it appeared to be quite a bit. His finger hesitated over the button though, looking to the still open door.

"Oh, are you worried about being heard? I placed a field that limits sound to this room just in case the other residents within this house weren't aware of your abilities, but there's already the one which prevents any nearby houses from hearing." Yasaka reassured, Issei's eyebrow raising of its own accord.

'Probably Ophis.'

 _ **CALL!**_

"Would you mind if I used the power of Kunou rather than Ophis?" Issei asked, flicking from the centre button to the 2 where Kunou's face smiled back and to the centre once more when Yasaka shook her head. "So number two it is then."

 _ **NUMBER TWO – KITSUNE!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

"Feels… different this time." The boy breathlessly remarked as a circle of glowing orange surrounded him, rising upwards as a pillar of fire to encase his entire body before surging inward. The feeling was indescribable, an odd mix of pain and pure euphoria. Unknown to Issei, the change from human to draconic organs made them much more receptive to the changes introduced through the essence of a kitsune flowing through his very blood, being much better designed to cope with intense heat. The empty hand burst into flames as the boy held in front of his face in amazement.

'There's something familiar… about this…' Issei pondered, keeping his hand under his gaze regardless of the interest the other three showed. 'It's like I've felt these flames before, recently…' it didn't take long to settle in, the boy's grim rather demonic when highlighted by fires.

"I see… Even if you've disappeared to who knows where, you left your gift with Kunou…"

"Ooh, does this mean I can do the transformation thing as well!?" Kunou suddenly blurted out in excitement. "Do I get to be a sword too!?" Well, she didn't need a verbal rely when she felt a sudden sinking in her stomach, the source being the fact that every single molecule of her body was being reduced down to its most simple components and changed into a new form, the orange energy floating into the burning appendage. Like a seasoned blacksmith, the fires forged the formless energy into wild tendrils of burning power, solidifying into leather bond whips of a dark burnt orange that flailed of their own accord.

"Issei… did you just turn my daughter into a cat o' nine tails?" Yasaka questioned in pure awe, the nine tips blazing with their own fire in answer.

" _Ooh, this is so weird! Mummy, look at me now! You said I could be anything, so I became a weapon!"_ Kunou, still within her weaponised appearance, called out in a distorted voice, her words sounding as if they had been spoken through water. _"Can't I stay here a little longer, Plllleeeeaaassseee? It's so much fun!"_

"Well I'm afraid if the heir of the Yokai leader is gone for too long, questions will have to be asked…" Yasaka explained, a disappointed groan coming from her daughter. "However, there is another possible scenario…"

" _What is it!? Whatisit whatisit whatisit!?"_

"Well, I have been looking for someone who can work alongside me to deal with some troublesome people, but people that trustworthy are one of a kind…" the woman said, Issei releasing a sigh at the inevitable change. "I mean, they would have to be strong and get along well with my daughter if they were going to be the one who kept her safe."

"Emotional blackmail, nice choice." Issei deadpanned, already hearing the incoming begs and requests.

" _Please Issei! We would be able to come back whenever you want, because then you'll be my protector and then everything would be okay!"_ Kunou claimed, the trembling of incoming tears already present in her echoing voice. _"You can visit my home and I can keep coming back to see all of those people in the academy! Think of it as keeping your promise to return me back home from before!"_

"I suppose I did make a promise to you back then…" Issei conceded, holding up a single finger when Yasaka was about to raise her own voice. "But that doesn't mean I don't have any questions or requests to make this an equal exchange."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less if I were in your shoes." The elder kitsune replied.

"What's your deal?"

"It's simple enough. First, what would happen to my parents with all of this?" He began. "I'm sure they aren't expecting their son to move out with some woman they haven't met before as well as two young children, one that looks like the child of the woman."

"A simple spell would have them believe they won a special location in Kyoto and with schooling all sorted out and their loose ends all tied, they should have no objection to making the move." Yasaka suggested with a finger to her lips. "If not, we could add that their son has been selected as the lucky one from the school's population, to try out for a special therapy to get rid of pervertedness."

"Okay, unnecessary. Second, what about my schooling then? Is that going to be your answer for the devils that will be sure to question my movement so soon after my… unfortunate first end."

"… I'm sorry, for all that it means. Anyway, I should be able to get that through easier, so don't worry. If your parents already agree to the move, then getting their consent would be a given anyway."

"And homing?"

"You'll be residing near to my own residence of course, but it will be completely independent from us unless you choose to take inner residence. You wouldn't be with your parents, but it would be much easier to protect you."

"And finally… what about Ophis? She's good to come with right?"

"Naturally."

"Then I have no objections… kinda." Issei said, clapping his hands together around the handle of Kunou. "I don't know exactly how I feel about manipulating my parents like this, but if it means it can keep someone safe…"

"I, shall do it." Ophis volunteered, rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of bleary grey eyes. "I, will make no mistakes."

* * *

Pressing buttons like mad, she dashed around the console to flick several switches both up and down, her face shadowed by the bright light behind him.

"Okay, so I've changed that, twisted that one, it's probably that one down, those two up…"

So there was a chance that she wasn't exactly sure where she was going, how she would get there or even if she was going to get there in a single piece, but hey, optimism! Pulling out the screen after a rapid flash of her fingers over the keyboard a bright smile burst onto her face.

"Rider, you've got this down to a tee! Probably not going to hit anything this time!" she proudly declared, pulling down a large lever with a tiny cheer. The craft was pushed to its limits, all engines firing at maximum towards the target, every single movement going utilised as Rider continued her scramble around the console. Only a single wrong movement would result in a death most horrendous and a cute girl like her wasn't going to get one of those, not if she could help it!

Looking to the sides, Rider nearly paused at the sight of the different outfits, male and female, old and young, as she diligently continued her work. She had to make sure she succeeded, that everyone succeeded.

It was for their benefit.

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold. Excuse me, who are you Rider? Well, both of the previous numbers have been rather based on elemental powers (or at least, kingdom hearts would have you believe that nothing is an element) so I wanted something that was a bit more physical, not counting the transformed girls.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - ?**

 **4 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR) got to have some story long secrets!**


	7. seventh call - Kyoto is cool

**Hey there! So, are we ready to meet someone new? Of course, that doesn't mean anything in the long term scheme of things, ignore what I just said. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Time for a trip, off to Kyoto with you._

 _Issei: And it's off to face the music with you! Beat Song!_

 _Shuujin: Please, no. stop. don't._

 _Issei: Geez, fine then..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"Farewell Issei! You make sure to take good care of him Miss Yasaka, he can be handful sometimes, but he's a good man at heart!"

"And make sure you take care of those young girls as well Issei! You always did want a little sister, didn't you?"

There was no way Issei could hold back the tide of blood that flooded into his cheeks, Yasaka waving with a soft smile as she lead the trio away from his home. Ophis had been rather thorough with her job for certain; they were greeted like long-time friends and were already speaking about him packing!

'You'd think they wanted to get rid of me for a while now…'

"Hey Issei, you're going to love it in our home!" Kunou declared, the young kitsune clinging tightly onto his arm as they strolled down the street with only the occasional odd eye sent their way. "We've got these cool dojos, a huge garden and all the people there are really nice, it's amazing!"

"I thought my parents were going to go with me though…" the boy said with a drooping finger, turning to Ophis who let her grey gaze flicker upwards for a moment before eagerly returning to the sandwich she had been graciously gifted by a newly awoken mother Hyoudou.

"They, wished to stay. I, allowed their requests." Came the stilted answer to his unspoken question, the boy's sigh going unheard. Seeing as it was the early working hours, the streets were relatively clear save for those who were late for work or had nought to do in their free time, merely roaming the roads for a better location to be, meaning they were clear to speak about their … situation in the open if they remained quiet enough.

"So please remind me Miss Yasaka, what am I to do again?" the student asked the woman who led them, who leant her head back to speak without ever losing her footing. He was sure that cone on the ground had been in their way… maybe he was just thinking about things too hard.

"Oh, you will be assisting me with dealing with any excessive force that may occur. There have been whispers on the wind of people aiming to take over my throne and thus, I need to protect my authority."

"So you wish for me to be a body guard or assassin?" he wasn't able to hide the snark that oozed from the follow up, his intrigue too strong to combat. "You wish to protect your power from being overtaken, but how do you want to do that? Your wording kept it a little vague."

"Oh, I wouldn't wish the murder of a person onto anyone, even those who may challenge me, but sometimes people require a little punishment for their naughty crimes." Yasaka answered with a small singing tone, though that was halted when with a small flash from around the corner, another man ran straight into them, bowing to Yasaka despite her great scowl.

"Lady Yasaka, there's urgent news!" the man panted, only the subtle illusions weaved by the kitsune preventing any of the nearby walkers from reacting to their presence.

"Do you not know how close you were to revealing yourself to some random person walking along the street?" she hissed, amber eyes boring into those of a similar colour, Issei merely tapping his foot on the concrete awkwardly.

"But Lady Yasaka, a strange girl has been captured on the grounds! S-she's shown herself to be well versed in combat with technology at her disposal and we're struggling to keep her at bay!" the man's whimper grew stronger with each spoken word, Yasaka dropping the man with a pointed look to the student.

"It appears you will have to begin work immediately." The blonde woman stated with a sigh, pulling up her dropped subject. "I hope you don't mind if I bring you home later."

"Well, I suppose there's no avoiding it." Issei conceded, turning to Ophis as she gave a small nod. "I need to get used to using this power anyway." The golden phone was drawn into his hand, its gleam in the light of day making it appear almost ethereal. "Well then, how are we doing this?"

"I-I shall take you there immediately! I'll send a message to your transport at the meeting point!" the man quickly suggested, a momentary pause before Yasaka gave a firm nod and they were off in a flash of light. None of the people passing by responded in any way even as they themselves walked into the light before it dissipated and though they would perhaps remark on the sudden headache they felt during the walk, it was far too common for the typical working Japanese man to put all of his abilities to his job and the effects of such a work ethic could not be avoided forever.

* * *

"Guys! I really didn't want to surprise you!" Rider's complaints were lost to the blasts of fire and other magicks that impacted against her craft, the pink haired girl letting loose with concentrated rays from her gun, a slick rifle of red and silver with a great black ridged section from which she pulled out the black plate slotted within, replacing it before firing once more. "I just… lost control for a moment.

"Exit your vessel quietly and we won't have to hurt you any further!" One particularly fierce man yelled, harsh winds gathering at his fingertips and poised to fire forward at any moment. His companion however was much more brash as he stepped forward with crackling lightning dancing across his body.

"Come on, this girl just crashed into the West Faction's leader's home! We can't let her off that easily!" he growled, flicking a finger forward and watching it splash effect-less against whatever defences held guard around the odd tube like container with a small nodule on the top that apparently acted as a gun turret in which the girl had locked herself in, only showing her head to poke out her gun and try to fire back after that initial shot was thrown into the open door. "She's going to feel my wrath for trying to invade!"

"Why are we still fighting anyway!?" the distressed question floated from the tiniest of gaps possible in the silver door, the slight hint of red eyes visible, though they quickly dodged away as electricity splashed right in front of them, missing by sheer luck thanks to the door's speed.

"Didn't you hear the man!?" the electricity wreathed warrior seethed, the path beneath his feet being scorched by the bolts that impacted it as he ground the base of his shoes onto the stone. "You nearly landed on one of the buildings and as soon as we approached, you decided to shoot at us!"

A few taps of the keyboard built into the lacquered wooden console in front of her had the visuals brought up on a small screen, while a flick of a different switch had the microphone shoot up, Rider giving it a few test taps before speaking.

"Look, if I do it this way, will you promise not to shoot me as soon as I open the door?" the girl asked, the hesitations of the various guards that had surrounded her not exactly reassuring her.

"State why you chose to appear here and what your intentions are!" the initial man ordered, causing the pink haired girl to sigh in relief.

'So, possibly not getting my head blown off at this point.'

"I'd appreciate the answer to that." A mature female voice agreed, a green haired man bursting out from behind her camera before a woman alongside a boy and two young girls followed, Ichigo having to hold back a small squeal as the adorable blonde girl turned bright eyes towards her.

"Oh, yeah, okay!" the pink haired technophile exclaimed. "Well, I was meant to find my way to the West faction of Yokai and if I heard correctly, that's this place, right?" the first man gave a look to the newly arrived woman, waiting for her positive response before responding.

"Yes and you've been granted audience with the lead-"

"Leon, Hibiki, you may fall back." Yasaka stated, the strict man and the lightning encased man respectively falling back as she stepped forward to the odd machine buried an inch into the ground, a trail being the evidence towards an odd landing. "Why did you wish to meet with my people?"

"That's simple, I've been given a task." Rider explained as two flicks of another switch on the opposite side of the round console had the door slide open to Issei and Kunou's amazement. "Come in, it will be easier to talk that way!"

* * *

With a caution step, Issei was the first to enter, the small dimensions not giving him much hope until he actually entered, his surprise giving way to awe as he was able to walk in more than two steps forward. Ophis followed at a more leisurely pace followed by Kunou, her first impulse being to randomly run about looking at all of the fancy white lights that covered maroon the wall, spinning around brass semi spheres stuck in the centre of dark oak circles.

"Welcome to casa de Rider!" the pink haired girl had it tied up in a ponytail that trailed down to the base of her neck, a pristine violet skirt paired with a mulberry shirt and eggplant jacket with white knee high socks that led down to iris shoes. A quick twirl had the girl reaching out wide with her arms, the pride in her work evident in everything she said. "With a raised outer border platform separating from the main entrance and console control level, beautifully decorated by yours truly with all the furniture one could dream of, the console made with a dark oak finish to complement the white metals and the central lighting pillar done in sky blue, it's an absolute marvel of machinery!"

"This place is smaller on the outside! Why on earth do you even need half of this!?" Issei exclaimed, pulling out one of the drawers at a desk upon the higher level, three quarters of the contents unexplainable to the boy. "none of this stuff looks like it would even come from earth.

"Who said I was from earth?" was the cheeky reply causing a huge gasp of wonder to escape Kunou before Rider broke down into laughter, pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue to the kitsune's disappointment. "Just kidding! It's actually all just super advanced! Oh yeah, let me correct this thing. Don't want it to be slanted for too long."

Before the pink haired girl could be questioned, she was already dancing around the various buttons, keypads, dials and levers, pulling and pushing seemingly at random before with a small cry and a smirk, her hand landed on a vertical handle that she pulled back, a great whirring filling the area as the doors slammed firmly shut. The lights on the higher level began to switch on and off systematically, the pattern making the illusion of the glow circling around, with Kunou enraptured by it, whispering enthusiastically to Ophis, who merely nodded every now and again.

What they couldn't see though was the retraction of the small protrusion on the top of the cylindrical vessel, Leon and Hibiki tensing as the machine seemed to pulse in and out of existence, the time between reappearances growing longer and longer with every time it did it, much to the stern man's discomfort.

"We need to stop that thing before it disappears with our leader and her heir in it!" he sharply stated, ready to lash out with the turbulent winds gathered at his fingertips. The strange sight that was before him was enough to stop his assault however, the machine quickly reappearing in the same pulses though this time, it was now straightened instead of trying to dig a hole into the earth of the garden, though the door refused to open even as he approached and heavily banged upon it.

"Eh, you should give up."

"But why? Our leader is still trapped within their and it's our job to take care of them!" Leon hissed to Hibiki, who was casually letting the sparks hat bounced upon his skin flit from finger to finger. "I thought you would be one of the first to knock down the door and rip it from its hinges.

"Yeah, but this time it's her choice to enter, right?" the gruff man countered, tugging at a scruffy beard of grey as he looked to his much younger counterpart. "If she had been forced into there, then it would be a case that it was already proven she would be unable to defend herself alone against this threat, but now, there's a good chance she'll be able to defend herself, especially since she'll be edge after recently finding her daughter."

With a sigh, Leon placed a red gloved hand to his face, pushing up glasses that threatened to fall off. "It is moments like this that really make me think of you as more than just a old Lightning beast wanting to look like a cool child."

"Don't underestimate me boy!"

* * *

"So now that you've moved this thing somehow, what is it you wished to see me for?" Yasaka began as Rider gestured for her to take a seat, the girl with a ponytail perfectly happy to plonk herself onto the nearby stairs that lead to the upper floor, Kunou, Ophis and Issei leaning against the railings.

"Well I suppose if I'm going to make an official request, I should tell you my name, right?" rider answered with a small bow. "My name is Starway Rider, named after the invention of my great grandfather that you're standing in right now actually. I was wondering if you could give me permission to deal with one of these yokai that's been plaguing me on my travels. I don't know how it managed to keep finding me, but I chanced upon it in the mountains of… I think Antarctica?"

"Well could you describe what this yokai was like first?" Yasaka eventually responded after a moment's thought. "I wouldn't want you to harm a group that potentially might only be intrigued in why a stranger had managed to enter their land. If it isn't too much, can I ask what you were even doing in Antarctica in the first place?"

"Oh, that's a good one! I was trying to perfect my flame thrower intensity so that it could fire at the greatest intensity while the shields could still handle it and I also thought it could be a good chance to take some ice samples. I've been led to believe that some previous adventurer's group left behind some sort of chemical that's been drained into the ground, but traces were left in the upper snow, so it was fairly recently. My inti-."

"I see, that's enough for now." Yasaka interrupted, the blonde holding her hands to her lap as Rider awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "If what you've told me is correct, the group you're most likely talking about is the Yuki Onna clan, which means they most likely aren't being too blood thirsty in their stalking. What's interesting is why they would find you intriguing enough to follow around; they usually don't hold much interest in the world of technology."

"I don't know but it's been freaking me out." Rider replied with a slight shudder, turning the camera back on as it scanned around, no sight of the odd white haired girl that had appeared in front of her in places so odd as Canada or Italy. "Honestly, it's weird enough that she hasn't appeared yet. If she does though, do you mind if I stay around so if she really is meaning me harm?"

"I honestly see no problem with that, though you'll have to move yourself to a more suitable position if you wish to stay for the long term." Yasaka warned, the leader breathing a sigh of relief when the girl happily nodded with a sigh. Normally it took a lot more effort to get people to keep themselves a safe distance away from her, the usual situation being a person begging as if their lives depended on it (and usually, it did) before absolutely refusing to get out of her home in fear before they were forcefully removed the premises, her graciousness only going so far.

"Do you mind if I visit when you settle yourself?" Issei interrupted, drawing the attention of the technophile. "All of this stuff seems so cool… I'm interested in seeing how some of it functions. What do you think Ophis?"

"I… I, can see why you're intrigued. It, is advanced." The gothic Lolita answered in a whisper, her gaze focused entirely on the spinning lights, her eyes following one on its endless path.

"I don't see an issue with that! But you must have things to do, so why don't you go and get those done; I'll come back and tell you where I've moved once I've chosen it, okay?" the pink haired girl concluded, opening the door as once I've chosen it, okay?" the pink haired girl concluded, opening the door as she went about once more on her little routine, pulling three levers down while flicking another up before the student's eyes landed on a single display as he was about to leave, Yasaka already out of the door.

"Oh, by the way, what are these outfits for?" he asked, pointing to the illuminated glasses, various clothing outfits held within. The girl's slight hitch in her breath went unnoticed and Rider was proud of the lack of a quiver that was evident in her voice.

"I don't think you need to know right now, but maybe next time, hey?" the technophile answered, Issei giving a reluctant nod, but the smile was clear on his face.

Unnoticed on the phone, there was a slight glimmer on the 3 button.

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold for now. Of course it was going to be another cute girl, Highschool DxD and all that. Yes, it is a weird name for someone, I don't need to be told that, but at least there's significance to it; her father was called Grindel Furnace, her mother, Aero silencer.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Te...n...man... (S...rw...ide...)**

 **4 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	8. eighth call - abilities are amazing

**Yes, we're still here and strong! I apologise if it isn't up to the best of standards, and apparently at least one person didn't take to Rider too well, but I can just pull a 7th doctor and completely change her character partway through if it's really necessary. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Let's arm ourselves. Battles aren't going to be easy._

 _Issei: Shuujin, introduce your new members!_

 _Shuujin: I'm always welcome to fighting with my friends._

 _Issei: It's mean to be 'I fight FOR my friends!'_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"Is it just me, or this place way too huge for what it's going to be used for?"

"Don't you like it? It hasn't got as much stuff as I get, but I made sure you got everything you could!"

"Did that include the swimming pool of a bath tub?"

"I, do not mind it."

"Of course you wouldn't Ophis…"

While not in the main home that Kunou and Yasaka were honoured with, Issei's gobsmacked expression was surely enough to convey the extent of the kitsunes' grace. Silently flopping onto the leather sofa with his face in his palms, the student took his precious time preparing his thoughts; it wouldn't do to insult their gracious 'hosts' (contractors? Bosses?) by saying something directly.

'But how long do they expect to say here? I wonder what's going to happen when I don't turn up at school? Rias, Akeno and the rest… Were they informed that I was going with Yasaka? Well, there when I said I would take Kunou back…'

"Are, you alright father? You, seem deep in thought." Ophis asked, delicately sitting next to him, writhing hands in her lap.

"Oh yeah, just wondering about people at home. It's weird, since I've barely even been gone for the whole morning yet and I never really spoke to them much apart from that only meeting , but I feel bad for leaving without a word. I never even told Matsuda and Motohama." Issei remarked, Ophis nodding slowly while Kunou planted herself on the ground at his feet.

"Are these your friends? I know the devil people, but those last two I don't think I remember." The yokai stated with a hand to her chin, the serious expression upon her face absolutely adorable. "Well, if they were friends with you, they have to be cool too, right?"

"I'm actually extremely glad that neither of you met them." Considering that one proudly proclaimed himself a lolicon, Issei didn't want to think about all of the work he would have to deal with if he showed two cute small girls with him.

" _If they're with you, whose parents aren't going over a single child and friends don't have children, they have to be our age! That means they're good game, right? RIGHT!?"_

A sudden ringing, to the golden phone within his pocket of all things, brought his attention out of that bald hell, a swift movement having it pulled out to his ear. Perhaps it was her which granted him a second life, for the only other two on the phone were right beside him and had no reason to call.

"Hello?"

"Issei, that's you right!?"

"Rider? What are you doing? How are you able to call this phone? I didn't think it had a number to call in the first place, at least, she never told me one…"

"That probably explains why it was so much trouble to get into it, but that's not the problem here!" Rider hurriedly yelled down the phone, a small wince coming from the brunette; his ears were never going to be the same after this. "It's the Yuki Onna person! They're outside right now and banging on my front door!"

He was instantly on his feet, grey eyes attached to him before following his lead, Kunou giving a small groan of discomfort before eventually picking herself up.

"I was comfortable down there."

"Where are you now? You moved that weird cylinder thing somewhere else, didn't you?" Issei asked, dashing out of the door, the few passing servants dealing with the gardens hopping out of the way as the trio marched out of their abode. "Is it nearby?"

"Fairly, I'm only a couple streets down the road, you'll tell which I am by the CRAZY WOMAN KNOCKING AT MY DOOR!" came the shrill response. "You don't think the yokai leader would mind if I just tasered her a little, right?"

"Starway Rider, no tasering people when they're just knocking at your door!" Issei shouted down at the phone in return, his march rapidly changing into a run easily matched by the two girl by his sides, but that wasn't to say it was slow; some passing elderly man would swear that he could barely blink before they were gone from his vision.

He was old and no-one believed him.

* * *

The sound of vicious punching was actually much fiercer than Issei was expecting, nearly skidding to a halt as he looked on the snow white Kimono clad lady pounding away on what seemed to be a completely normal street toilet, the torn remains of card thrown to the side clearly making out the words 'out of order'.

"Um, excuse me miss? Are you alright?" Issei called out, the woman's short white hair violently swishing as she turned, narrowed red eyes piercing through him. She was a slender woman, the blue sash around her waist was drawn tight around her waist and as she slowly turned, a gentle movement, she quietly whispered.

"Who are you? You are not her." The woman commented with quiet tone, steadily moving away as far as her outstretched hand would allow while still letting her rapping upon the door possible. "But you, you are also special. All three of you are."

"Well I am the heir to the Yokai faction! Of course I'm special! And Ophis and Issei work with my mother, so they're also special as well!" Kunou proudly declared, closed eyes paired with a hum of content, until one cracked open, her mouth falling open in disappointment when she saw the woman studying Issei up close. Really close.

Oh, her breath smelt like mints. Nice.

"I cannot see what makes you special." The woman said in sadness, stepping back towards the door. "What makes you special?"

"Oh, me? I'm not exactly sure. Apparently I'm good enough to be given special treatment, but beyond that, I'm none too sure." Issei remarked in reply with an awkward smile, though it faded slightly at the silence coming his way.

"No, there's something special, I just need to bring it out… How do I bring it out? He is unlike her, his treasure is not so obvious…" the woman's ramblings were near mute, but for some reason, Issei heard perfectly clear, just like his two companions.

"Father, she aims to hurt you." Ophis stated monotonously, but the small frown sent his way was flawless proof in his eyes. Unlike the gothic lolita's more subtle warnings though, Kunou was not to be so easily discrete, poking the woman in the hip and looking up, fire in her eyes.

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you?" she accused, the woman recoiling slightly, but no words deigned to leave her mouth in disagreement. "You're going to attack him, aren't you!? You can't do that!"

"Now Kunou, you can't just accuse people of aiming to attack- " Issei's scolding would have to be put on hold as a freezing blast had Kunou on ice, her frozen expression of surprise unmoving as the cube held her tight awkwardly, Issei flipping open his phone without hesitation before looking down at the buttons.

"I never did try out what would happen if I used her, did I?" Issei asked to himself, quickly followed by a shake of his head. "That sounded better in my head."

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER ZERO – eRrOr!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

"Error? Why on earth does it refer to her as an error? I would've thought she would at least include herself properly." Issei spoke aloud, no time to ponder as a blade of ice fell down on his previous position, the deep gouge left behind a sign of the deadly fate it would've brought him as Ophis stepped to the side. There was no need to take part in the battle that was to ensue; might as well melt the kitsune.

There was only a slight flash of light to signal the appearance of a strange bracelet upon his left wrist, its design ready to hold something in its grasp. The sole reason the student even noticed it in the first place was a single punch to the woman's stomach, shoving her away at the cost of near frostbite at the tips of his knuckles. The small amount of shaking wasn't enough to get rid of the pain, but at least blood continued to flow; there was no doubt what would happen if that somewhat stopped.

"Oh never mind, what on earth is this?" he said as he held up the odd looking accessory to his eyes, the sound of Kunou's groans entering his ears as his arm twisted and turned, inspecting every inch. "Wait, it's phone shaped, I have a phone, got it."

It seemed relatively simple, placing the device onto its new stand with little difficulty, but there was no response at all, no matter how he attached it on and the woman was slowly advancing once more.

"So that is what makes you special… is it technology? Is it fighting skill? What could it be?" the whispers began afresh, the wine red eyes as firmly attached as the phone was to the bracelet, at least until Issei opened it back up with a steady glare at the buttons.

"Come on now, what is it I'm missing?" he muttered, slapping the machine to no effect. "There has to be part that's not being used, some sort of activation effect; I'm pretty sure her special ability is not jewellery!"

"I don't hear her at the door right now. I'm coming out!" Ichigo's voice was muffled but it was loud enough to be heard by all, the creak of a door being followed by the revelation of red eyes, a pink ponytail swinging as the girl poked her head around the door. "Oh, so you're still here, hehehe… Hi?"

"You show yourself again, tell me, why do you not show me what makes you special?" the woman asked once more, her hands lashing out to grab onto the mulberry shirt, only to be met by the intensity of a flamethrower directly to her stomach, one quick blast that had her stumbling back to Rider's awkward laugh.

"Sorry, but I don't like to be touched." She cheekily taunted, though that superior smirk quickly disappeared at the tears that welled within the white haired woman's eyes as they turned onto the technophile. "Um, are you actually okay?"

"Why…? I just want to know…" she whispered, the weapon in Rider's hand trembling. "Is that too much to ask…? No, I must learn! Show me!" another blast of snow was sent her way, a frosty wonderland born from its berth, a frozen door being all that remained after the fierce cloud dispersed, Rider panting next to Issei.

"Thanks, this has been happening way too much!" the pink haired girl moaned, a single finger pointing to the woman. "Can you see why I'm kinda scared right now? It's like dealing with flies with a fly zapper: it works, but there's always a time where they pop up again!"

"Well don't worry, I think I have an idea… potentially." Issei whispered in reply, fully aware of the gentle footsteps growing louder every second. "I've managed to get this bracelet and it's clear that something's meant to happen when the phone is placed it, but something needs to be done before it works. Any ideas?"

"Are you using me as tech support right now?" was the harsh whisper that came in response, a moment spent firing the flamethrower forward buying them a few more seconds. "is there nothing you can do quicker? I'm used to being able to take times to do my investigations."

Tech support. Tech support… that seemed like it meant something, but what on earth would such an inconsequential job mean in a deadly situation? He was going against a folklore creature known for being able to manipulate ice, with nought by his side apart from his phone and the weird bracelet that they've confirmed wasn't able to do anything that was worth anything unless they could get it to work. So why was tech support such an important word!?

"Because they give the obvious answers most of the time!" Issei's sudden outburst was enough to freeze the two woman in their movements as they turned to him halfway through the opening of the phone, a brilliant smirk upon his face.

"Excuse me, is that an insult to me?" Rider sad, turning away. "Using me as tech support and then saying they could only give obvious answers, how mean…"

"No, not at all, but I understand why it wasn't working!" the student clarified, a terrified Rider near screaming as he picked he up and spun her around, pressing the buttons on the phone once more.

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER TWO – KITSUNE!**_

"Hey Miss, I should tell you something important!" the woman's head was lifted as he spoke, curiosity mixing into those tears of hers. "What makes me special is nothing big, no amazing talent or powerful item. My super perviness isn't what made me special, nor was it the phone, I wouldn't have been picked if I had already received it! No, what makes me special is that I'm more stupid than the others, my grades will tell you that! Which is why I'm willing to use the stupid options, to go with what everyone else would dismiss from the get go!"

"What was that speech for, what have you discovered?"

"Yes, what is your treasure, what makes you special?"

A broad grin was firmly plastered onto Issei's face as he closed the phone up, the small pulsing noise it made continuing even in its shut position one hand had it lifted over the bracelet before a firm push had it latched on, a single question spoken with its answer.

"What is the first thing tech support tells you to try if you've the machine isn't working? Using the phone meant it wasn't active right now; I had to switch it on in the first place!"

* * *

 _ **CONNECT! KITSUNE!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMOUR!**_

A newly defrosted Kunou leapt to her feet as a fresh burst of power flowed through her very veins, a sudden intense desire flooding her as she leapt towards Issei with grey eyes watching with un-displayed curiosity.

"Issei!" the kitsune called out in a song like tone, a leap having her in hurriedly held out arms, her own wrapping around his torso as the blonde's eyes closed. "I like you so very much…"

A bright flash was born, eagerly attempting to blind all that came across it's grandeur, completely hiding those within. Rider, gun acting as a light guard from its held position, let out a small gasp, the woman's hiss of pain following, though not a word escaped from Ophis, typical of the black haired girl. as the glow dissipated, the sight was not any one of them were expecting, least of all Issei, as he looked at his hands in sheer wonder.

" _Woah, it's like I can fly! Issei, what are y- is that my face?"_

Unseen to all but the brunette, Kunou's disembodied floated around in awe as she studied the armour Issei had donned.

Wait, what?

Replacing every inch of Kunou's body upon Issei's person was pure steel, painstakingly carved to hold every detail of her feature from her head to her toes, near literally. Her actual head was like a single shoulder guard, her torso acting as a kimono styled chest piece while her drooping legs acted as protection for his right leg, the other unprotected areas forced to deal with non-coloured basic metal instead. Letting his arms drop needless, Issei looked towards the Yuki Onna, her frightened scuttling backwards fully indicative of the unfiltered fear that took over her movements.

"Honestly, I could expect worse at this time." There was nought else he could say, flexing his hand as he held it out to a completely confused Rider. "Could you care to pass me that? I feel like I might need it."

"Um, sure. Go ahead." A single toss had the still bulky weapon held in that lone hand, Issei letting the vertical pillar of fire speak for itself, its roar being his battle cry.

"Come and get some!" several blasts had a circle burnt around the Yuki Onna, her unspoken worry told through only the terrified yelps as the stream came a little too close. A blink had the boy inside her personal bubble, if not popped by his present, then forcefully so by the ferocious kick wreathed in fire of its own that dug deep into her stomach, her limp body sending her through trees and crashing onto the asphalt that made up the roads.

"Thank goodness the yokai decided to build their base so close to the main city." The boy sighed as he looked down on his ground, the black spot left beneath his foot not exactly a good sign. "It's going to be a devil to clean up." Walking casually over and hoisting the body onto his shoulder, the right naturally; he didn't want to give Kunou a face full of breasts, before whistling, Ophis appearing like a dog to the call of its master.

"Well then, now that we've dealt with that, where's your little ship thing, the cylinder?" Rider's held back chuckles weren't too good for his liking, but Issei let the girl speak.

"It's right in front of you silly, can't you see?" she asked, holding her arms wide at the row of houses that lined the street.

"But, there's nothing there."

"Exactly! It wouldn't be a good disguise if you could easily tell which one was my Starway rider!" the pink haired girl chided, beckoning the two into the basic house on the end of the row, a flash know having Kunou resting upon his other shoulder in confusion.

"Wait, wasn't I flying? Noo! I want to fly again!"

"I'm sure there will be an- Oh, I see." The technologically astounding interior was exactly the same as it was before, only the door changing to mimic that of a normal house with Rider cheerfully standing at the console.

"Now, let's go see what Miss Yasaka thinks about all this!"

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold. Okay, so I'll have to get on those changes when she starts getting more involved. What the hell could that error mean? What shall they do with the Yuki Onna? When is all of the exposition going to come!? Please stay tuned and thank you for continuing to read.**


	9. ninth call - backstories are basic

**Hello! Welcome back! I feel like when i write this story, it brings out a slightly different way of writing in me, I don't think it's too noticeable, but it's clear to me. After all, I wouldn't usually put a reference in the first three sentences. Oh well, that doesn't matter. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: I guess it's time to interrogate. They're not fun, I speak from experience._

 _Issei: And it's time for a battle for you! Do your best Phantom Thieves!_

 _Shuujin: You're in there too, you better pull your weight._

 _Issei: I don't think that's how it works... talk to your Issei!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

Seeing the technological hub of Rider within what would appear to be a comparatively normal house was rather surreal for Issei, but there was no point in questioning it further.

Basically, woah, technology.

Placing the cold body to the ground with the sound of whirring motors, Issei sat beside the fallen Yuki Onna with Kunou quickly snatching the place beside him on the stairs. Following at a more lax pace, Ophis chose to take the more comfy seat available - Issei's lap.

"Thank goodness that's been dealt with; I don't know if I could handle being stalked for a moment longer." Rider sighed, tapping wildly at the keyboard's keys. "She was constantly going on about what made me special, but she already knows! Why did she have to continue asking!?"

"Well, I'm sure there's a proper explanation; everyone just has to keep calm and find a way to talk this out." Issei answered, his hands resting upon Ophis'. "Besides, that's what I'm in Kyoto for, why not start now?"

"Um, you do know you aren't going to be talking silly, right?" Kunou interrupted, Issei giving a yelp at the tails that fell upon his head. "You're meant to fight them all off and my momma talks to them!"

"Wait, so I'm not involved in that process?" Half of the student would happily admit that he was interested in seeing how an interrogation would go down, another part wanted to see if he could get any of the reformed attackers to perhaps join his side. It was only natural he wouldn't be included in the important and delicate times, considering he basically amounted to hired muscle, but it was still a shame.

"That doesn't matter anymore! We're here." Sparing only a passing glance to the door that had morphed from the tame household form it had taken to the usual grand sliding screen, the trio stepped out onto the garden of the Kitsune clan once more, turning to the struggling Rider as she lugged along her prize.

"Hey, careful! You don't want to injure her too badly!" Issei interjected, rushing over and taking the head of the Yuki Onna in his hands, lifting it up to the pink haired girl's snort.

"It's fine, she'll probably live without brain damage." With a small scoff at the girl's attitude, the brunette hefted the load, followed by the two girls at his side.

Unnoticed, Leon faded out of the shadow, a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"So, he's managed to subdue a Yuki Onna, how remarkably intriguing. He certainly exceeds the initial expectations I had for him, but it's only to be expected of one chosen by Yasaka." With a sharp sound to his step, he took off to his own job; there were naturally tasks he had to do that didn't involve his personal body guard duties.

"To think that I even managed to come this far… I'm surprised I can even reside within these walls." The man remarked, tugging at the burgundy cloak that was draped over his shoulders. Within his room, the man took to his desk, a pen resting beside the paperwork he had set out for today. With so many requests coming in, they had to be sorted with the utmost finesse and efficiency and fortunately, he was blessed with both.

Born as a Tengu, there had been many who thought him a malicious demon, with a similar number believing him to be a bumbling fool; thanks to the various stereotypes that had been born over the years, some even denied his heritage due to the lack of a giant nose!

But the blue haired man was quick to adopt to the various challenges laid out for him. Granted great control over the winds and a keen eye for battle paired with skill towards the intellectual arts, Leon had easily taken to the martial arts that his species were known for and yet was still able to compete with the best in the literary competitions and events that were held. The cloak upon his shoulders had originally belonged to his father, allowing him to become invisible and further improve on his effectiveness in combat. He had been quite happy to continue on that life of competition success actually, never once contemplating the idea of working for someone as prestigious as the yokai leader.

With a sigh of frustration, Leon left the sheets scattered by his own hand, quickly moving to the bathroom where grey eyes returned his weary look.

"Do you ever leave my brain? Is there a chance that you could exit the sea of my soul and let me work in peace?" a few drops of the medicine formed by only the greatest healers available to Yasaka entered the water, Leon lifting the cup to his mouth with a surprising lack of tremble. He couldn't help it if the memory wouldn't leave his head, but it certainly did a terrific job at interrupting his work.

 _He hadn't seen Yumi for so long. Waiting at the edge of the coast, Leon waited patiently for the return of the Kappa after two years of absolute silence. Apparently she had been buried from work her family placed on her that required Yumi to be overseas and thus unable to contact him, but a letter had arrived saying that he would finally be getting a glimpse of his best friend._

 _If he squinted, Leon was just able to get a small look at the bullet of black heading his way, water easily pushed aside to make way for the kappa. Even when it fell around the bowl of water upon her head, Leon would admit that Yumi's hair had been one of the most beautiful things he had seen at all in the eight years he had spent living._

" _Go for it Yumi!" Leon cheered, pumping a fist in the air as Yumi seemed to speed up even further than she had been going before. He had no idea why she had been going so fast to even begin with, but she probably was just super eager to see him again like he was to see her. As her form grew closer though, a hint of black and red caught his eye, though he wasn't able to fully see it from where he was. What was clearer was the sheer horror and desperation present on his friend's face, brown eyes locked open and a frightened frown frozen in place._

" _Hey Yumi, what's tha-!"_

 _As a tremendous explosion grew from her body, or at least what remained, Leon could only watch in horror through the red tinted rainfall. Looking to the turbulent ocean at the bloody carcass, left in worse condition that the aftereffects of a butcher, the boy let his legs drag him weak to the ground, stained in Yumi's crimson. You wouldn't be able to tell who that destroyed body could be, missing half of the torso and head with shredded legs._

" _Well, I did say you would finally be getting a glimpse."_

Broken mirror dug deep into his fist's exposed flesh, it's bloody crying mirroring the rain that day as it fell into the sink. Turning away, Leon gave a sigh.

"Well, there goes my chance to work. I wonder what Hibiki's currently working on."

* * *

"What is your name?"

"I…have no name."

"And why ever not?"

"I was not special enough to be worthy of one."

That response was enough to cause Issei to scratch at his head, the Yuki Onna looking to Yasaka with dead eyes, pulling at her white kimono. They hadn't speaking long, but the woman was very secretive with her answers, often vague and re-directive.

"Who told you that? You seem to me like you're incredibly special, and talented as well." The Kitsune leader replied, hands resting neatly upon her lap. Rider had been allowed to remain within the room but had quickly placed the student between her and the ice yokai.

"Everyone." The lone word was spat with as much venom as it could be, light trembles flowing through the woman's body. "I don't see… they say others are so special… why aren't I?"

"See, there's a reason as to why she was like this to you." Issei whispered to the girl at his side, Rider crossing her arms with a huff.

"I suppose that does make sense, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't right to think she was stalking for weird reasons." Rider countered.

"So, you've been told that you aren't special? What has it been like up to this point?" Yasaka continued. Issei had been expecting something a bit more exciting, something more tense and dramatic, but this was just slightly depressing. When he heard that they would be interrogating, illusions of sharp questions and silver tongued responses, of fights threatening to break out at a stomach's rumble. This…

"It's kinda like therapy."

"They… they tried, tried oh so hard… " furiously grasping at mint hair, the woman began to squirm, Yasaka rapidly resting her arms upon the Yuki Onna's shoulders only to be thrown off with a ferocity saved for those who would do her in. "I wasn't good enough! I wasn't special to them! I… wasn't special… I tried…"

* * *

 _Walking up to the mountain home, the chid stood back, looking longingly at the welcoming light that flooded out of the cabin. She had been wandering for the entirety of her life, somehow able to survive through sheer luck._

" _Hello? How can I help you?" he certainly cut a very frightening figure, hugged b a blanket that barely fitted around his rotund build. Without words, the girl pointed to her mouth, then to the burning fire within the fireplace of the home. Her voice had grown useless, an unfortunate side effect of lack of usage._

" _You want to come in? Where are your parents?" the man asked, receiving a short shrug. If she had known, she probably wouldn't be there, but lo and behold, here she was. Scratching at his beard with a short hum, the man turned to the clock, the chimes preparing for the nine o'clock sounds. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt for now. How about I warm up some soup for you? It was made yesterday, but it should still be good."_

 _Wrapped only in a white kimono she had found next to an odd person, their flesh hard and white and sometimes not connected in the same way as the other people she walked out of the raging snow into the comfort of the home. The location of where she had found them was blurry, but the person who originally had the clothes didn't react when she nudged them, save for a small part of them falling away with a small click, so she had taken the kimono for herself._

" _Here. Now, what's your name then?" the man said, two steaming bowls placed upon polished wood. Another shrug followed as the man tutted, a heavy calloused hand brushing away the stray snowflakes that sat in her long hair. "Now, that can't be right. All young girls have names! I can't just go calling you girl for the rest of the night… how about Midori, just like your hair?"_

 _A night easily flowed into weeks, turning to months in the blink of an eye. As the girl, Midori, grew with age, things lost to the blizzard slowly recovered, a voice being one of the first. Countless nights in front of the fire would be spent refining the instrument into a beautiful tool, weaving many melodies from the threads of her voice. Powers unheard of were next, the man near jumping in surprise when he found her house full of ice sculptures and a laughing Midori surrounded in a powdery spell. They had managed to learn a lot from that, namely the fact that she didn't belong to humanity, but the yokai race known as Yuki-Onna._

 _Of course, as she aged, so did him. A youthful brown gave way to a graceful grey, weight was quickly shed to allow for a frail body as hunger gave in and a walking cane self-carved took residence at his side. Soon, he found himself unable to escape the bed, let alone take care of a growing girl at the same time._

 _Fortunately for him, Midori had been fully able to fulfil any task he had given him and even in the later years, the pair was able to live happily._

" _My dear Midori, there will be a time when I won't be able to take care of you and the people at the foot of this mountain will have to learn of you." The man remarked as he sipped gently at the soup placed on his lap by a confused Midori. "I fear that they won't accept you for the delightful child you are."_

" _What do you mean? Why would they be any different to you?" the girl asked, her spoon pausing in front of her lips._

" _I suppose I haven't yet told you my name, have I?" the man answered with a chuckle. "I'm the one known as Yurei."_

 _It was enough to give the Yuki Onna pause. The ones who resided below spoke of a man named Yurei, who had been banished from their residences for an unspeakable evil. Looking to her father figure for eight years, Midori's unspoken question was answered by a slow nod._

" _Yes, I was the one who did it. Do you see why I worry as such right now?" the man questioned, a slow nod coming from the girl._

" _But that shouldn't mean that they won't accept me, or even you! After all, you've been here for so long now, everyone's probably forgotten what you did!" Midori countered. He certainly hadn't told her about what happened, her only signs being the dulling of eyes and a shake of a head._

" _They won't. They're a fickle bunch down there and they'll stick to their guns, you can't expect them to just suddenly change their views even when an adorable girl flashes them a smile." The man declared with a cough, resting his head back onto the time destroyed pillow. "Maybe one day you could take a chance, but I fear that it won't come any time soon."_

 _The only thing that would come soon was Yurei's death. The first minute of silence earned a roll of the eyes from Midori, the second brought on a sigh and by the time the third had passed, the concern began to creep in. it had taken a full five minutes before Midori was able to recognise the end of her lone parent figure in her life and half an hour before the tears stopped, though the throbbing pain would never truly fade. The funeral she made was lacklustre, a small grave that would soon be buried in the relentless snow, a small slab of rock to mark the head of his eternal resting place._

 _It would take a few more days for the store to be emptied and for Midori to be forced down to the lower levels once more. They had a fruitful supply of different animals to hunt and berries to eat, but that wouldn't be too good in the long run. Midori's hands were full with a deer she had been fortunate to shoot, the hole left by the icicle through its brain bloodless as it was frozen into the body, when she saw the common glimpse of the town. Before, she probably would just continue to walk, perhaps edge a bit closer to see if the travelling salesman had returned, but now, the seed of curiosity had been planted._

 _Steadily approaching, Midori let the sounds of the town fill her, people cheerfully going about their days. It made for a stark contrast to the lack of life found at the top of the mountain and Midori almost found herself forgetting that these very same people had banished Yurei from the town._

" _Ah, miss! Can I help you?" called one of the shopkeepers, brushing his hands off on his green apron._

" _Oh, don't worry about me; I'm just having a look around." Midori replied, but the hand upon her shoulder stopped her in her tracks._

" _Oh please, It- You're rather cold, aren't you? I'm sure you need something warm in you." The man insisted, unwilling to let go until she pushed the hand off herself._

" _Don't worry, I'm fine." With a firmer tone, Midori gave a final look before she tried to walk off, only for the iron grasp to return even harder._

" _Look, maybe we've gotten off to the wrong start, I just want to say…" the man began to scream out as the ice started to crawl up his hand, soon encompassing the entire arm in a frosty prison. It had never happened before in her life and to the surrounding people, it was as if a witch had cursed the screaming man, frozen in eternal fear. Looks switched to glared, all aimed at the green haired girl, Midori flinching back at the sudden hostility._

" _It's a Yuki Onna… I heard those kill innocent men for no reason."_

" _Well, makes sense. They control ice, makes sense they would be so cold hearted."_

" _I heard they try to get you to hug their child and smother you in snow."_

" _I suppose she looks the type to be that needlessly cruel."_

 _The rumours became a prison of vocabulary, Midori sinking into herself as they all began to bear down on her. It looked as if her luck would be better when the man quickly broke free, giving a cheer until he turned a sneering visage onto Midori._

" _Huh, looks like you're not even good enough to kill people for no reason." The shopkeeper declared, turning away. "You aren't anything special."_

" _I guess that's true… she doesn't look too special to me."_

" _Freezing people? Can't even do that."_

" _So, she' s useless. Not even special enough keep drinks cool."_

" _I… I'm… not special? I… I'm not…sp…" the claims kept being thrown at her, punching through any defences she had. Two words… Two words…_

"Special…I'm not special…"

* * *

 **I have more, don't think I would end it on such a weak point! Well, I did, but you'll have to wait a bit to see it. After all, people don't really tend to blurt their entire life story in the first interrogation, if they even somehow find themselves in an interrogation in the first place!**


	10. tenth call - work is worth it

**Hello there! Now that we've beaten up the Yuki Onna, it's time to move on to the next thing obviously, but what exactly is it? If I say royal flush, can you guess? I don't think there are any explicitly similar yokai, so I decided to go a bit more... special with what i do with her. What am I talking about? You'll find out eventually. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Play your cards right and maybe you'll have another target!_

 _Issei: Watch out for a witch! Here she comes!_

 _Shuujin: There's something about her that feels... odd. like she isn't of this world._

 _Issei: That description of er also reminds me of someone..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"Well, what to do with you then…" Yasaka pondered with fingers gently stroking her chin, her softly swaying tails brushing against the wall behind her. "I suppose we'll have to put you under supervision, make sure that you won't go around doing these odd things you've apparently done so far."

"No… I have to find it… it… what makes me special…" Midori muttered, hands digging into pale flesh. With a step back, Issei gave a sigh, even with Ophis gently resting her hands upon his shoulder.

"Are you going to send her somewhere safe? I don't think many people will accept her when she's in such a state." The student asked, a moment of thought before the kitsune answered.

"Of course, I'm not the kind of leader that would so easily push a person in need to the side." Yasaka commented, a light cough escaping before a delicate hand took place on the mortified Yuki-Onna's shoulder. "You will be transported to a nice home, where people will be able to show you just how special you are. You'll be safe. You'll be shown your true uniqueness."

"I'll… be special? I'll… be cared for…?" It almost felt foreign now, having been feared by all she came across. Cursed with eternal hatred, all living beings hating her existence, it was bound to make a mark and recovery from that deep dug scar would be slow, but at least there would be progress. Gently shepherded out by a passing woman, Yasaka's deep sigh was matched by the boy, though Rider was much more exuberant in her reaction.

"Ah, I have to thank you so much!" the pink haired girl exclaimed with a deep bow. "What can I do to repay you then? Do you have any machines that need repairing? I can even do things like spruce up old tech so you can get things working to the best of their kind!"

"Seeing as I really don't have any need for talents of that sort for the moment, how about I take a favour?" the blonde suggested instead. "That way, as soon as I find myself in need for your technological prowess, I can have you in reserve."

"Understood!" a small giggle followed as the technophile left the room, Yasaka turning to the trio still remaining with a proud smile.

"Now that the business is all over, I must congratulate you on your work Issei. Though my daughter was somewhat a hindrance, you still managed to get your request completed with minimal issue." The woman declared with a small clap, Issei rubbing his hair with a red face.

"Oh, it was nothing. It's all thanks to this phone that I was even able to do this much and Ophis was the one that melt-" the words froze in his mouth, Issei turning to Yasaka with a critical eye that brought out a small bout of laughter.

"Well, did you expect me not to be watching with your first request?" the Kyuubi asked with a serene smile. "I have my ways of getting my Intel even if I'm not there to watch… that is, if I wasn't there. Perhaps I was."

"…I don't think I want to get started with that." Issei sighed before the frown gave way to a smile. "So, I did well then?"

"Absolutely and you young girl, did just as brilliantly." Yasaka praised, a finger tapping Ophis' nose with a smile, though the sentiment wasn't returned by the gothic Lolita.

"Father, I am hungry. Can, we eat?" she asked with a small tug on his shoulder; there was no way he could deny those grey eyes that looked straight through him, even if they held the minimal amount of emotion they could.

"Sure. If we may?" he replied, Yasaka quickly giving a nod as Issei took the girl's hand, Kunou jumping in her seat.

"Cool, let's go out to eat!"

"Excuse me young lady, but where do you think you're going?" braking from her mad dash to the door, it was a slow turn that had the young fox facing one of the most dangerous things available in this frail world.

An upset mother.

"I think we need to have some words. Especially how you, who should have at least some control over fire after all of the training we put you to, managed to get yourself frozen! You're at least fast enough to at least dodge out of the way; what do you have to say to that Kunou? You were lucky that you weren't alone when you were dealing with that issue and that Ophis was kind enough to melt you down!"

For some odd reason, there was a sudden speed to his step as Issei made his way out of the compound as fast as humanly possible with Ophis' hand encased within his own. Things were about to get… violent.

* * *

"You know, I have to pay you back personally, so that means burgers on me!"

"Rider, you really don't have to…"

The boy had to admit that it was surprising how the pink haired girl had managed to hide from them before they were in town, considering how obscenely peppy and loud she could get at times, but with the power of technology at her side, she probably just invented some sort of sound muffling device to keep herself hidden. With a bright smile, the girl turned to the pair with an exaggerated joy, even in the mundane act of simply handing over the money to a near exasperated vendor.

"Of course I do! You helped me with my problems and thus, my offer extends to you to." The girl reasoned. "In fact, you're more entitled to getting that offer than Miss Yasaka, even if you do work for her. Anything you want, I can get it you… all of the galaxy, any part of the space within it, what do you want first?"

"Excuse me!? The entire galaxy!?" the brunette exclaimed, looking around with a burst of fear, only to find that the cashier had completely ignored them in his incredibly crucial mission to correct the stupid stray bang that drooped over blue eyes.

"I'm just kidding… probably." The wink did little to reassure Issei, but he sat down without a word. Ophis wouldn't complain with food in front of her and really, there was no chance of properly arguing back against the ball of cheerfulness that chomped down upon her burger.

"So what are you going to do from now on then? Now that you haven't got Midori following you, you can go back to whatever you were doing before." The student enquired, the meat pausing just moments away from her mouth before Rider answered.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to me research. I really shouldn't leave it alone for too long, who knows what sort of weird things could happen when I'm not around to record it?" the girl decided with a small shrug, happily continuing with her meal.

"Oh? So what sort of work do you do then?"

"I research various phenomena in various yokai and other supernatural creatures. With my various devices, I can try to see if there is an explanation as to what makes the supernatural tick as well as whatever happens to capture my eye at the time. I had originally made my way to Antarctic in order to speak with some of the local residents and see what they had on the Yuki Onna that resided nearby, but they seemed happy to just dismiss any Yuki Onna as nothing major, so I had to set out myself. It was where I found the chemicals and Midori first met me." The girl explained. "And you're going to continue work with Miss Yasaka right?"

"Well, more like properly start." The boy corrected with a small chuckle. "You were actually the first assignment I had, even if you technically didn't ask for me directly in the proper way."

"Wow, that's so cool! I never thought I would take a boy's first time so easily, without even knowing it." He had been unfortunate to have begun on his drink at that precise moment, the spray of dark soda sparkling in the light. Under normal circumstances, he might have felt bad for whoever was on the receiving end of that carbonated soda stream, but the lord wouldn't hate him for simply revelling in the sheer karma.

"You know, if you didn't like the joke, you could just tell me." Rider moaned, running a tissue through the soaked hair. "It's so sticky and cold… not at all like how they say it should be."

"Watch it, I've still got a good amount left in my cup!" Ophis looked to the empty tray. That was disappointing.

"Father, can w-" her question was interrupted by the sudden beeping that rang through the air, a small tapping noise halting it in its actions before Rider gave out a loud gasp.

"Ah, it's already happening! I'm so sorry you two, but I have to dash right now!" the girl declared, standing and running off without a word.

"We were done anyway." Issei muttered, taking the remains to the bin with a small sigh. "Come on then Ophis, let's see what's going on back at the compound. Do you think that Kunou was getting punished or not?"

"She, will not be. She, is too cute." That declaration was rather odd in the moment, but Issei couldn't really tell the true meaning of what she said sometimes. "People, don't hurt cute things. Normally."

"That's true enough."

* * *

"And that's a royal flush. I do believe that will be the last of your funds. Trust me, it was truly an honour to play with someone of your calibur."

"You little bitch! You had to have cheated! How the hell did you do that!?" He had been building that little fund over the years, just for a moment when he could finally relax and enjoy himself. Enjoying himself would be impossible now though because this little bitch had just fucking taken it all! One game and he was already empty!

"Sir, we don't allow for violence in this establishment and all games are highly monitored to prevent cheating. We do not appreciate the claims you're making about this casino." A bouncer stated, the hand upon the man's shoulder getting a small amount too tight. With a metallic claw, covering the red nail varnish, tapping against the table, the girl held up a pale hand to blood red lips, eyes of a similar crimson closed as she giggled.

"My apologies sir, but if you weren't planning on losing, then you should blame the luck that had given up on you." The woman declared, the motion that brought her to her feet letting the several tiered black skirt flare out from its carefully folded position. Brushing off the black jacket, sitting over a white peter pan-collared white shirt and white ribbon trailing down the sleeves, the woman made sure that her stockings of a similar black were correctly pulled up as she clicked the red Mary Janes together and tilted the mob cap so that it was in the correct position, ending with the butterfly adorned red tie.

"What the hell are you talking about!? If it was luck that made me lose, then you must've made my luck go against me!" the man yelled, the vein bulging forward even as the security guards on hand took his arms in a vicious grasp, the smile never fading from the woman's face.

"I'm afraid that isn't how it works sir." She replied, her tone taking a more melodious tune to it. "You can't manipulate luck that way. There are only two types of luck – good and bad, no in between and that luck is built into every human like a computer program, unchangeable. Some call it fate, but the bottom line is, luck is life,"

"And your luck appears to be of only the worst kind. Now please, come again if you have the time. I would love to see you prove me wrong."

* * *

Yasaka had been waiting for their return in the main entrance hall, a fully cowed Kunou refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall as she stood strong in front of her new friends. Raising a hand in greeting the boy gave a small bow to his boss.

"Well then, is there anything that you need me to do right now?" Issei asked, a solemn nod coming from Yasaka.

"I apologise if your break was short, but there has been news of a strange girl acting in Kyoto, one that clearly has ties to some sort of magical manipulation." She explained, drawing out a letter from the depths of her kimono. "From what I've been told through this, she'll drain them of all they have, and then fool them into making an even riskier choice."

"So there's a young girl going around and making them do stupid things?" Issei parroted, a nod coming from the blonde. "Okay then… so you want me to go investigate it?"

"If you would be so kind. I would send some of my other subordinates to do the task, but they've been recently besieged with work that has to be completed, I'm sure you understand." Yasaka commented with an apologetic smile, one waved away easily by Issei.

"This is going to be like a big holiday." The boy remarked. "Just going around the place and being detectives, finding out the right culprit and trying to find out their reasons."

"I suppose that makes sense." Yasaka agreed before she clapped her hands together, reaching once more into the fabric of her clothing before a small leaflet entered her grasp, quickly passed over to the boy as he held it to the side so that Ophis had a proper look.

 _Target description_

 _It is believed that the target has been described as fancying gothic Lolita clothing, a stark contrast to the usual high end choices of the people who frequent the place she haunts. It is believed that her normal tactics are to beat her target in various casino games to drain them of their resources, then when they are weak, she makes an offer that involves everything they had, the chance to win back what they have and all of her other possessions if they win a single round. It is not certain what she does afterward, various different witness accounts contradicting each other while still managing to provide some form of evidence. Recently, she has been entered into the employment of a high end casino, somehow managing to increase the population that enters even with her negative reputation._

"So she somehow manages to keep people coming in even when they learn of how some are falling prey to her gambling skills…" Issei summarised. "That's surprising to an extent. People tend to get incredibly desperate when everything's on the line and when you're offered the combined possessions of someone that's been building up a great portfolio, it makes sense that they would go for it, even if it is built off of the remains of people like them."

"Which is why they should be stopped immediately. Now go Issei, your transport should be arriving fairly soon." The yokai leader announced, pointing to the door. With a raised eyebrow and a quick farewell to Kunou, apparently banned from accompanying them this time, Issei approached the door, a strange whirring filling the air as he laughed.

"Oh, so was that why you went running off then?"

"Well, you know how it is sometimes. You get a call and you can't afford to miss it! It's almost as if I ran away from you so I could run towards you… some people don't seem to understand that it's possible you know, that you can stand behind someone and stand in front of someone at the same time, like a line of cause and effect."

It had taken the form of a box, a giant cube that sat with pulsating patterns, even on the opened door. With arms held wide, Rider grinned.

"Well then, shall we go?"

* * *

"Yes, your luck truly isn't the best, is it? Really the worst in the world. But how about we change that?"

Had it been in any other situation, perhaps it might seem childish, innocent, as if the words held no weight. But when he was here, in the alleyway inhabited by nought but the little devil in front of him, it almost seemed like a threat. But how could he resist? There was the chance to get back that money, maybe millions more! His luck wasn't that bad, maybe it was the time for it come back! With that sort of money, he could live happily for years; his grandchildren could live happily for years!

"You know what? I'll take it. I'll take your stupid little challenge and I'll show you just how unlucky a girl like you can be!" he roared, met with a delicate giggle and a gesture towards a door, the light within blocking the true interior.

"Then please, step right this way sir. I'm sure you'll be far more at home in this comfy little abode." She declared, an unnoticed glow to her eyes that passed for a drunken mistake, perhaps a few too many glasses left empty at the table. Sure, she had refused to partake, even bought the bloody drinks herself, but sometimes luck needed a little draw, a push to make it come out when it was needed. "So please tell me, have you frequented places like this before?"

"No, but believe me, it'll be a different story this time! I don't think I could let this stain on my honour go free!" the man boisterously announced, his cheerful laughter echoing over broken brick until the navy wood slammed shut.

"Well then, I'm sure that this night will be enlightening for you sir. I'm sure we can enjoy a good game, yes?" the smile dripped venom but under a different poison's influence, he would never know, not until it was too late.

He just wasn't lucky that day.

* * *

 **What do you think happened to him? Would you believe me when I say he wasn't dead, but perhaps something even worse? I hope you like this new entry, at least better than apparently Starway Rider was taken. Also, about that vocaloid song naming... you haven't seen the last of it yet. Well, more like you've seen it, I just haven't revealed the name and it's not this girl. Weird.**


	11. eleventh call - gambling is great!

**Greetings, welcome to our great establishment. If you've read one of my other stories, you will have heard this name, or if you listen to something particular... I'm looking at you, TheLaughingStalk. Anyway, we'll soon see the special talents available to this girl and what exactly is happening to those people... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: We're going full force; if it isn't a royal flush, we're not going to win!_

 _Issei: Time to do some investigations! search for the lost power!_

 _Shuujin: Something tells me it won't be too hard to do that._

 _Issei: And It's time to test my luck!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"I welcome you sincerely to club= Majesty. Do not fret, I can tell your… special requirements and they shall be met should you so desire. Please, enjoy your stay at our fine establishment."

It was a lavish building of golds and red, all elegantly fused to provide only the most luxurious experience available to them. Fortunately, Issei was able to just make the barrier of the club's already lowered age rating, though Ophis had been a bit of a surprise.

"I still can't believe that you can change your looks Ophis. I still feel like you really shouldn't be here though…" Issei remarked, the brunette turning to his black wearing companion. It was a terror trying to pull away from her voluptuous chest, straining the fabric of her same gothic dress (if a few sizes larger, naturally) leading to a much more mature figure, a far contrast to her usual childish appearance and under the club's dimmed lighting, she almost seemed angelic.

"It, is an appearance suitable for our purpose, father." She claimed when the child had disappeared from her position initially. "They, will allow me in. They, have no reason not to." She didn't immediately get an answer as Issei had found himself simply gaping at her far 'better' looks.

"Well, the target is said to go through multiple games with skill, but her preference is card games." Issei stated, looking to the small segment dedicated to the art, its own small floor. Lit overhead by the lamps, various clienteles draped in red and black placed their bets, the odd cheers and groans thrown about like light hearted banter. Just as frequently, death threats were mixed in by occasional disgruntled men and women alike, life wages lost in seconds. "We should just pick a random table and ask about; looks like she isn't here right now."

* * *

With a spin of the central handle, Cash let the people placed their chips down, a short chuckle escaping the man's lips as he flipped back blonde hair. He would often receive various statements about how he seemed too young for this sort of place, appearing not much older than a teenager, but they usually returned to silence once half of their savings were in his pocket. If his eyes were telling him anything, then the money was all heading towards the casino.

"Um, excuse me? Is it too late to join in?" eyes of gold flickered to the young voice; clearly bad at lying, innocent, perhaps his first time at a casino? Worst choice to start with.

"Don't worry, we're still spinning strong." The man declared, brushing off his black waistcoat. "You should have a few good seconds to place down." Issei wasn't exactly well versed in the art of gambling, but the rules of roulette were fairly simple, weren't they? Place your bet upon the right number and colour to win your money and everyone else's. if he were to be asked at that moment, he wouldn't have an answer as to what convinced him to make one of the worst mistakes you could do in the game, any of them in fact.

He placed them all upon a single number.

"Twenty nine… you must really love your meat." Cash remarked as his eyes followed the silver ball on its path, a small laugh coming from the student even as the condescending eyes from all of the other players came down on Issei.

"What can I say? It's just a gut feeling I'm working on." A frown came from Issei when his response brought on a harsh laugh from the club staff member, Cash turning to the boy with a small tut.

"This is club=Majesty, where even the führer and Jesus may play. You're going to need more than just a gut feeling if you're going to survive this sort of place." The blonde man remarked, leaning on his pushing pole as the roulette wheel began to slow down, eager eyes wishing for their reward. Precious seconds remained, the ball skipping over the numbers as the small mutterings of 'stop!' and 'one more number!' began to fill the air. Zero, twenty seven, ten… twenty five…

"Well, looks like your luck's working with you tonight sir." Cash declared, the collective groans of the others making for Issei's winning bell as the blonde pushed the collective chips towards Issei. Though the brunette didn't know of it, the group gathered around this table had been playing for a small while now, their choices gradually growing wilder with the increased number of drinks. "I do believe with that bet, you just near quadrupled your chips. I didn't expect to see such small amounts tonight; saving up for something?"

"Um, I actually don't have too much." Issei answered, handing the chips to Ophis, the gir- woman, placing them into the small purple bag she had summoned from somewhere. "That had actually been a good chunk of my savings." A double take forced its way from Cash, the devious smile that so clearly wished to escape hidden behind the stone wall of professionalism.

"I see…" the dealer mused. "Well how about I introduce you to a special game then? I think they've been looking for some new blood and perhaps you've got the luck for it."

It was obviously a set up; why would they praise his abilities after just one game of pure luck? But perhaps this could go in their favour. Passing a glance to his companion, Ophis giving a small nod, though from the way that she seemed more interested by whatever the bartender seemed to be concocting, maybe it was just an instinctual gesture, Issei looked Cash directly in the eye.

"What can you tell me about this game then?" he asked, placing a far smaller part of his chips upon a random number, a small smirk appearing on delicately cared for lips as the blonde threw his ball and twisted the wheel. "After all, in a place like this, I don't think it's too safe to go in without any information."

"Looks like that head of yours is doing some work." The man praised before the stoic seriousness returned. "Here at club=Majesty, we can accommodate for anything if you're willing to pay the price. That doesn't mean we're going to sacrifice the safety of our clients though just for the sake of some money. This game will be fair, conducted by one of our best players, but fair. It will be the same fare as is available to our usual floors, though in a much more intimate area with grander prizes upon the table. Should you be unable to match any of the bets initially, the club shall fill them in as if it were your own money, not a loan."

'One of their best players? That has to be our target…' Issei mused, a hand to his chin that made Cash's eyebrow rise. 'I really didn't want to face her in an actual game, but if that's the easiest way to converse with her…'

"I take your offer, though my companion will not be playing. Is that okay?" the boy asked, Ophis still focused upon the far more intriguing cocktails as the blonde dealer nodded.

"Naturally, we wouldn't wish for you to be removed from your… companion." The man drawled, a small drop of sweat falling down from Issei's face.

'If he knew what our actual relationship is right now, maybe he wouldn't be so quick to say things like that…'

"Now come; I already have a replacement." Cash stated, noting Issei's confusion as they began to ascend the steps. "Those who have been deemed worthy enough to enter our prestigious game are granted a personal dealer to act as a sort of reassurance; our purpose is to ensure that no cheating occurs and if any negative outcomes were to come about, then we will tend to them. Enter, please."

* * *

"Oh, I do not remember your face from the floors. Tell me, are you… new to our games?"

"Yes. I apologise if I'm not able to give you the challenge you desire."

The metal claw ran across the edge of a tea cup, English in its design and contents, as the black haired girl looked towards her new victim. Pushing the lengths over her shoulder, she placed on the kindest smile she could, Issei near rearing away from the poisoned sugar.

"It must truly speak of your luck if you're able to meet with me upon your first game." She remarked, a sweet song that almost tried to hypnotise. "Surely you'll give me a game that will surprise."

'Black gothic dress, multiple layers. Pale skin, red eyes… matched the description perfectly.' Issei mentally affirmed, taking the chair opposite to his new opponent. Even with the serene smile plastered on, there was no sign of any true emotion, most likely hidden behind a wall of lies and trickery.

"Might I get a name?" He asked. "I'm afraid that my dealer…"

"Cash, an honour."

"Cash, wasn't too willing to give me a name." at the girl's raised eyebrow, Cash gave a small bow, the hat quickly drawn off of the top of his hair and to his chest.

"I apologise, but I did take note of your tendencies." He said, a small sigh escaping the pale girl as her eyes returned to Issei.

"I see… Well then, you may use the title granted to me by those who lay defeated at my feet; Onihime." The girl stated, a curled finger beckoning forth a man who held the deck, quick flicks having the two to each person, the deck firmly placed upon dark oak. "I do believe that today, we shall be participating in a game of Texas hold 'em. Is your lovely partner to play?"

"Unfortunately, no." Issei answered, though his mind was saying something completely different.

'Because if she was, she wouldn't care to learn the rules and that would be embarrassing.'

"Ah, I see. Then let me begin with this." Onihime declared, tapping the tip of one of her metal claws against the door behind her, another man diligently bringing in her unspoken request. Delicately tracing the rim of one of the glasses, she let the serene smile grow larger, crimson eyes never leaving brown. "Call it a true test of luck, only pure luck. Both glasses contain some of the finest wine to grace the earth. Tell me first, what do you know of flowers?"

"Very little." Issei answered. There had been a brief talk about various kinds of flowers during class, but he would only rarely listen to those in favour of looking at far more interesting beauties. Unseen, Onihime licked her lips, the small girl gently placing her hands upon her lap after pushing the two glasses towards Issei.

"Well, there is a certain breed known as Gardenia Somniferum, often referred to as the silent shadow. It is dissolvable in fluids, remaining untraceable, tasteless and odourless while retaining all of its poisonous properties. One of these has had several silent shadows dissolved into them; which will you pick? I promise that I will drink the other one without hesitation and as you can see, there is no trick to distinguish them, as well as the fact that I'm not choosing."

Though he was never one to drink at his age, it would seem that there was no other option. True to the gothic girl's words, there was nought that could make either glass any more tempting or suspicious, the white wine within looking like any other of its kind. Issei couldn't stop his hand flickering back and forth under two watchful gazes, a deep breath being followed by a grip around one of the glasses. There were no words shared as Onihime took the second into her hand, the view far different than the innocent tone she spoke with.

"Well then, let us toast to our luck." Before the brunette could even answer with a toast of his own (most likely to his death), the wine was flowing down her throat, a brief moment of peace making Issei's heart stop.

"I don't have a choice then…" Ophis would be disappointed, but unless she was willing to deal with the bouncer, then he had to. The smart choice would be to simply refuse to drink it, but that would risk getting attacked and at that moment, he wasn't really looking forward to that idea; they never spoke of what Onihime's abilities were. The liquid was at his lips, final farewells over a goodbye drin-

A splash of red stopped him, the glass calmly placed upon the table as a hand reached over to the stain upon his cheek. Yes, that was definitely…

"Blood…"

"My apologies… I simply didn't feel the effects for a short time…" now that the girl was vomiting blood, the final remains upon her lips, she didn't seem that threatening all of a sudden. It was almost making her vulnerable, but one single look to the bloodstained dress made the boy turn away; actually, maybe that much made her seem a bit more intimidating. "It appears that you have been blessed with luck of the better kind. Shall we begin and see how far that luck can take you?"

* * *

"I must admit, you do have some skill for having _never played the game before._ " Oh, how it boiled her blood, to see those cards upon the table. She had two tens, which would've given her a three of a kind with the king, queen, ten, two and seven dealt, but when Issei let his cards fall to the table, her claw collided with wood.

"Well to be fair, I still don't even know exactly what you're talking about." Issei remarked in return, scratching the back of his neck at the silent bristling of Onihime. "I mean, I didn't get any pairs, so you win, right?"

"A ten of hearts, a jack of hearts, a queen of hearts, a king of hearts and an ace of hearts…" Onihime listed, the serene smile twitching with held back violence. "With your ace and jack, you managed to get a royal flush…"

"To be honest, I've heard of the hand, but never actually knew what made it up." The boy explained, looking to the table where her fingers dug into the surface.

Onihime's tactics were fairly simple. Gifted with a great ability to observe and analyse every single detail of a person, it was easy to tell when her opponents were bluffing, when they just received bad or good cards and with enough time, potentially even tell what they were going to bet with enough time. The sheer depression on Issei's face as the cards were dealt, as well as the way he continued to bet low, had tempted the girl to give higher and higher bets in an attempt to draw more out of him and while it did its purpose, she hadn't expected it to be because he didn't bloody know what a _royal flush was_!

That was near half of her money and after the last few, won purely through good luck on his part and cards she could do very little with, her funds were running low. Despite all of the odds, this boy, a newcomer with little experience and in fact, had only played two casino games in his life to this point… was winning.

"It seems that your luck is truly of the best kind." Onihime praised, her prior distain melting into respect. "Very few have the innate luck to challenge a seasoned player, much less appear to be in an advantageous situation due to it."

"Well, you know how it is. Perhaps today is my lucky day." Issei replied, bringing out a chuckle from Onihime as she brushed her claws through the black locks that fell behind her, gently removing the metal covers and placing them upon the table.

"It is not that simple." She replied, the face of seriousness. "Luck does not simply just choose its next gift bearer by the day. It is a part of us, whether it be good or bad. There can be no in between when it is weaved into our very beings. You'd be astounded by the number of people who blame their losses upon temporarily bad luck, only to learn that their luck is of the worst kind."

"And what happens to them?" this was the moment that they were waiting for, Ophis slightly perking up from her relaxed slouch upon the sofas placed at the side. With the way that he had tilted his hat upon his face, Cash gave the impression that he was sleeping, but Issei knew that his ears were just as active. One wrong move and he would be kicked out in a second, maybe even facing a dangerous situation. With a glowing smile, she held out a hand palm down, sliding the claws onto her fingers once more before she abruptly stood, though no less elegant even with her stained dress.

"Well, would you like to see? They are sent into their own private games, where they can try to win their way out of debt." she suggested. "After all, I'm sure that with the special skills you show, you will never end up there of your own volition. If they fail... well, I'm sure you can understand."

"Sure, as long as my companion may come once more." This time however, he was met by a soft shake of the head, Onihime turning to the door with quiet steps.

"I'm afraid that if too many of your calibur enter, then those who wish to earn their way out will attempt to do some terrible things." She stated. "However, you possess the luck to most likely escape without any issue. Do not fret however, she will be safe with Cash in here; as a dealer personally selected by me, he will serve his purpose well."

"Understood. I shall have it spread that tonight's chance has been a victory like us-" He was blocked by a hand held up, Onihime tilting her head as she corrected him.

"You need not spare my feelings. Let it be known that their mighty player was defeated by a complete newcomer. Maybe they will be foolish enough to challenge me more; I need to recover from tonight's losses."

* * *

 **Let's hold it right there. What horrors await? I was kind of going with two ideas, the Super high School Level Gambler combined with kakeguri, compulsive gambler. You'll see what i mean eventually, please wait patiently for the next chapter. As for Cash's odd statement,**

 _You must really like your meat._

 **That's twenty nine, 2-9, ni-kyu. Niku means meat.**


	12. twelfth call - forms are fancy

**You remember how I mentioned I also wanted to add a few aspects of compulsive gambler? Well, this is my biggest tribute. Imagine the school if you were never allowed to leave and you couldn't rest for a moment. It's like the spider's web: It's incredibly simple to leave, but you can't take any risks or everyone will be pulled down... Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: I'm placing all of my money on success! What about you, Issei?_

 _Issei: Go, Jekyll! Obscure the truth and use intelligence with brute force to win!_

 _Shuujin: Never thought i would say it... wrong Issei, Issei._

 _Issei: Aw... I wanted a super cool guy I could summon with my brain._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

It was an utter hell. The frantic cries and cheers of the people were like cawing crows, so indistinguishable and feverish, most likely a result of having done this for a long time. The players' clothes were ruined at this point, ragged remains of the luxury they had so callously indulged in and in the dark light of the crimson hall, Issei could just make out one man slumped within his seat, blood dripping on the table as the rest of his opponents barely batted an eye.

"As I explained before, you can play your way out of debt, as long as you can accumulate the right amount to exceed the number." Onihime explained, a distinct lack of care visible in pale features as she gestured towards the crazed players. "As you can expect however, these are the people whose luck is of the worst kind, so they have been playing for a fair time. Fortunately for them, the games never stop; they can try all they like for as long as they like."

"Wait, they never stop?" the student repeated, Onihime nodding at his question. "But there are no external dealers and everyone's franticly playing right now. What about in the day, where everyone would be too tired to keep on playing?"

"Do you not feel it? The sense of regeneration, rejuvenation , fills the very air?" the black haired girl tutted in response and as he closed his eyes, the aura became near visible to Issei. "What we've been doing is supplying them a strictly regulated regeneration field that supplies them the necessary energy and nutrients in order to continue." All the boy could do is shake his head, the scent of putrid decay and sweat filing his nostrils.

"But that can't be healthy!" Issei responded, turning to the serene Onihime with no small sense of anger. "What about resting their mind? If they just keep playing on, their mind can't properly register everything that's happened; they can't be playing to their full capacity."

"Well of course; we do work within an establishment after all." Onihime reasoned with a small shrug, a small moment of seething coming from Issei. "We cannot so easily allow for better care when these people are so undeserving of it. That would simply cut into our profit margins. If they don't want to win their way out, then people just like them should go and die. Isn't that man fortunate?"

"You speak so callously of the dead… is this what being in a place like this means?" he wasn't speaking normally anymore, a slight amount of acceptance entering his thoughts. To be honest, he didn't even feel any sort of anger towards Onihime anymore, only a small bit of pity. Dealing in death, trading in torture, that was what these people apparently did on a daily basis, Onihime merely viewing it as a business model. The golden phone was already in his hands, the gothic girl giving a small tilt of the head as he opened up the device.

"I'm sorry for this, but it's simply my job." He couldn't help the small grin that poked its way through his defences, even in such a place as Onihime perked up an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can understand when I say it's simply business as usual."

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER TWO – KITSUNE!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

* * *

"Oh? I certainly wasn't expecting this from you." The girl remarked at the sudden heat that surrounded his body, hands lowering from their joint position in front of her navel to the sides, fingers delicately feeling for their prize. "I take it then that you object to the way we run? It is understandable; many complain when they see this room. You won't be the last either."

It really shouldn't have been intimidating at all, such a frail slip of card held between her fingers, but with a single tap from a metal claw, ripples over took the blank card's surface. The serene smile soon gave way to a manic smirk, a delicate patter engraving its way onto the surface, elegantly drawing a single heart in the centre of the card as Issei let the flames engulf his hands.

"Ah, how fortunate that the first card I draw would be the one that I desired!" Onihime stated, a demonic tone over taking the sugary voice as she tapped the card. "I feel as if there's a certain thrill to letting your strategies be decided by the cards, so much so that the weapon granted to me entire focuses upon that basis! Activation Ace!"

A sudden purple glow fell over her body, the lithe girl darting forward to collide with burning defences. A flick of his hand had the beam of fire launching towards the girl, only for Issei to give a small gasp of surprise when Onihime gracefully flipped over the attack, the heel lashing out striking his stomach.

"Do you truly believe that such simple attacks will ever grant you victory!?" Onihime roared, her clawed fingers slicing through the air like a blade, missing Issei's face by mere seconds. Her primal scratches left her vulnerable to several smaller blast from Issei, an undignified grunt escaping he girl as she drew two more cards, taps of metal against card having them undergo the same rippling transformation as the others did, this time producing a five and three.

"I see… this will be interesting!" Onihime cheered, thrusting the cards forward and letting the demonic aura lick at them like an inferno, completely uncaring for Issei's fire covered fist colliding with her side. "Frozen Three! Flame Five!"

Almost instantaneously, a combination blaze and blizzard gathered at her hands, a concoction of blue and red that was launched towards Issei, the demonic aura fading as she did so. There wasn't enough room to dodge, the boy's eyes turning to the gathered people still playing their games as if there wasn't a battle occurring right in front of their eyes.

"Damnit, if they aren't going to move…!" Issei muttered, the brunette spreading his arms wide, a barrier of flame spinning to life, the fusion attack striking the summoned wall with little effect, falling in and merely powering it up. With a thrust of his own, the wall was sent Onihime's way, the girl letting out a small shriek as it collided. "Oh yeah, I get a weapon like this, right? Where is it?"

* * *

"I can't believe they got to go play games… that totally isn't fair…"

Scribbling down the next two answers, Kunou gave a dismayed moan, her head happily meeting paper as the pencil she was working with flopped out of her hands. How was this right? How come they got to play games when she was the one who ended up getting frozen? It should be something like a… treat for getting over it! Sure, as a kitsune, she was meant to be easily able to beat ice, but she was young; cuteness beats logic, right!?

"I wonder what they're doing…?" the girl pondered aloud, uncaring for the drool that fell upon her work. It wasn't exactly as if it was important, even if her tutors tried to convince her it was. Rubbing her eyes with a yawn, the bored kitsune desperately reached out, the invisible door to fun being too far to rea-

"Wait, what!?" a glow had sudden burst from her body, the orange sheen absorbing her very being as all of a sudden, she blinked out of existence. When her tutor would arrive to pick up the work later, she would be met by absolute silence, her feverish yell causing to Yasaka to sigh.

To be honest, it was a surprise the girl even managed to last this long.

" _Ah, Issei! Are you playing the games mama said you were!?"_ Kunou instantly greeted as soon as she caught a glimpse of the attacks sent her way, easily deflected by tendrils of Issei's whip. _"Oh, okay…"_

"Wait, what? Kunou?" Issei asked aloud, the sound of affirmation making him do a small double take. "But you were meant to be at ho- oh, the weapon is made from the energy of the person, you become a whip and Ophis becomes a sword! What is Miss Yasaka going to think when I say I brought her girl to a casino!?"

"So, you call upon a weapon then?" Onihime remarked, another pair of cards in hand. No matter, it appears that luck is on my side. Activation Ace! Flame Five! …! You can melt the ice and eat the fire that comes your way right? Then please, allow me to give you seconds!"

As the cards near evaporated in her hand, the demonic aura returned from before, this time combined with the raging flames of before, though she wasn't prepared for the sudden shoulder tackle, the boy sending the two of them into the wall, his arms now a blur as the whip repeated cracked against her body, ripping away fabric as he let out a primal cry.

"… Are you done messing with that yet?"

Issei turned in shock, Onihime standing with a bored expression even as she sat in front of him, dazed as she covered the few parts that had left her underwear until she melted away. The whip was flying through the air, only to be stock to the side, a dark flame covered fist striking his stomach as Onihime casually flipped black hair behind her back.

"Activation Ace – readies my body for the use of further cards and provides a generic power boost. Frozen Three - allows me use of ice based powers. Flame Five – lets me use fire based powers and… fakery four, grants the ability to utilise illusions. I hid the swap between reality and illusion in the sudden burst of fire and darkness." Onihime stated, a smile plastered upon her elegant visage. "Gambling also requires skill, careful timing and precise techniques along with being lucky on your draws to succeed; those who reside in this room are those who lack both. Tell me, are you happy with your new residence?"

"He won't be stuck here!"

* * *

They were interrupted by the shattering of wood, a furious yell matching the strength of the iris shoe that collided with Onihime, followed by two blasts from her red and black rifle, the lasers forcing the gothic girl into a defensive position.

"Rider!"

"All of you guys need to run now! The… thing keeping you in here, it's gone! Go, go!" the pink haired girl ordered, bleary eyes turning to the door leading to a stampede that roared its way out of the door, except for those who feverishly ran around the tables, collecting up all of the chips that had remained; they were the same as those used in the main building, so they would be worth something! Once the main crowd had died down, Ophis casually wondered in, shrinking with each step until she had returned to the usual size she kept.

"Well now, how did you deactivate the containment barrier? I made sure to keep that so well kept." Onihime sighed, arms folded as she looked to the ground. "Well, I suppose that's what happens when you go cheap on your protections. No matter, I shall end your group now!" four cards were drawn out of… somewhere, Onihime rhythmically tapping upon them to send the ripples flying, her eyes flicking across the faces with a small smile.

"I fear this is the end. Please, it was wonderful to have such innocent blood in our establishment, but your luck seems to have been turned against you. I apologise for this."

"Time Ten!"

"Jinx Jack!"

"Clone Queen!"

"Cataclysm King!"

"Activation Ace!"

Time crawled along at a snail's pace, multiple images of Onihime wrapping around them, encasing them in a circle of black. Issei desperately reached for his phone once more, seconds away from reaching the button as a terrible pressure pushed down on them, the sight of eah girl being alit with the devastating aura from before.

 _ **CALL!**_

'That's one part down!'

There was no chance that the barrier trick he had utilised before would work, not in the time limit he was being given, but there was a chance that maybe something could work, if he could just flick his fingers fast enough…

 _ **NUMBER ZERO – ErRoR!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

 _ **CALL!**_

"Such a pitiful attempt allow me to burn that strategy to the ground immediately." Onihime pleasantly requested, a foot lashing out, Issei giving a cry as his hand was forced away from the button he wanted it to, instead landing on the blank three button to cover the sudden glow that took it.

…

 _ **NUMBER THREE – TECHNOMANCER!**_

"Don't worry, I got it!" Rider declared, leaping up slightly to meet the flying phone, Issei's eyes widening when, out of all of the things she could've done, she _slapped the bloody thing_ back in his direction, the boy holding up the bracelet summoned from the error so it could happily fit in. With Ophis' suddenly iron grip around the girl, much to her surprise, Issei had no obstacles as Kunou burst into life before him, the boy gently letting her down as he turned to Rider.

 _ **CALL TO ARMOUR!**_

"Initiating form change zero-three!"

* * *

Taking on a T-position, Rider was quick to mirror his stance, flesh almost being ripped away as only a wireframe stood where the two once were. Steadily reversing, the two images overlapped, digital squares forming a skin over the now fused body until a bright light dazzled the other three present, a small gesture from Issei dispelling the light with an unseen grin.

Now, his clothes had been replaced by a black bodysuit, highlighted with pink and purple pulses that travelled along the white lines across the armour. The ponytail Rider often wore had now become a smaller version on the top of a helmet, a feminine face carved into cold grey steel. With graceful movements, Issei rushed over to the held Onihime, several rapid taps over her body bringing up a small screen that the boy hummed at.

"Oh, this is strange. I feel like I actually know this stuff…" Issei muttered, Rider pausing in her wondrous flight to look down on the body, not too used to the idea of being out of her body and having it used as a set of armour.

" _Ooh, so you can utilise touch sensitive analysis and instantaneous body records to see the various aspects of a person's body like a medical scan, as well as a touchless technology analysis!"_ the technophile cooed, grabbing a hold of Issei's neck as she looked to the screen. _"This is so awesome! This means you can help me out with my stuff! Oh yeah, you should also press… that one, that one and this one; probably that one, just for fun."_

"Um, okay then… here we go…" hesitantly reaching out to the buttons she dictated, the effects were instantaneous. The demonic energy wrapping around Onihime was instantly gone, the clones were shattered with a single finger as well as numerous other things that were happening on a microscopic level. Text flew by, only about half of which made any sort of semblance of sense to the student, but from the mad laughter coming from Rider, it seemed to be good.

"To cancel my effects so easily… what is this?" the girl asked, the first signs of confusion appearing upon her face. In response, the Rider quickly began to spouting off various facts, happily boasting about her technological abilities until the cough came from Issei, the man turning slightly to the phantom pink haired girl.

"You know that she can't hear you, right?" the boy deadpanned, Rider pausing in her dialog with a flapping mouth that let nothing out. "Basically I deactivated your weapon's energy, draining it away. Without the energy to act as a catalyst and guide to your normal spiritual energy, the excess power I simply being used as a release; think heating a room, except the room has an open window to a cold day – nothing really happens."

"Woah, Issei's going super smart here!" Kunou cheered, poking at the held Onihime with a small raspberry. "And now you're useless! We're going to take you home and you're going to have to answer to my mama!"

" _Ooh, you should have some super cool energy locking handcuffs to use!"_ Rider happily declared, Issei rummaging around until he pulled out an odd chunk of metal, flipping it around in surprise.

"So, I just put these on her…?" as soon as the metal was put next to forcibly placed together hands, two yellow rings wrapped around the appendages, tightening around her and bringing out a short hiss.

"Well, I suppose I can't really argue with this now, can I?" the girl declared, an odd mix of respect and defeat filling her voice. "I don't think I've ever recalled having two defeats within a single night. My respect for you has risen; for a new comer, you do very well. People's first beliefs when they face my attack isn't to use some sort of machine to disable it."

"Well, my friends aren't the sort of people that you can place normal expectations on." The boy remarked, pulling the phone off of its bracelet and letting the transformation fall, Rider collapsing onto the floor with a small grunt.

"Hey, that wasn't nice you know Issei!" the pink haired girl declared, brushing off her ponytail. Regardless, Issei grabbed Onihime from Ophis' grip, making sure not to be too forceful even now. "So, did you keep your spaceship close by or are we going to have to walk a long time?"

"Don't just go dismissing me like that! You don't just handle a girl's body like that either, draping it over you like you're just wearing some clothes! You've got to make sure she's at least ready for whatever it is you're trying to do!" Ophis stood back with Kunou as the two started to bicker, Onihime remaining silent as she let herself be dragged along.

"They, get on well."

"Yeah, they do."

* * *

 **So we're bringing along the technomancer for the ride! I wanted to find a good way to implement the idea of gambling into a fighting style, which normally is seen in media as the use of cards itself. I thought, 'why don't I take this a step further?' and decided to add the random features shown here: she can't draw more than five cards, which will randomly be selected from the numbers with a different effect depending on the number and she can't do any alterations to her body until she uses an activation ace. I also have a special addition that will come eventually. Your clue?**

 **SaCrIfIcE yOuR sOuL!**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	13. thirteenth call - surprises are shocking

**Greetings! So, it's time to add something extra into the mix. I was wondering what i could do, then my mind moved to the natural influence that moves quite a few of my stories clearly: Tokusatsu. DaiKaiOh from Shinkenger utilised the four cardinal directions and so I thought, what could I do to make that fit DxD better? Then I saw the opening for Alice To Zouroku, with the whole melding into your mirror image and this was born! Well, find out what I'm talking about! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Well, looks like it's time to face the north!_

 _Issei: And you're meeting the Witch in her own world!_

 _Shuujin: Something feels... familiar about the place._

 _Issei: Yeah, you're telling me..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! phone up the future!_

* * *

The whirring of motors filled the air as Rider began her mad dash around the console, flicking and swiping away. Despite being placed into a form of captivity, Onihime seemed to show no signs of discomfort at all, pleasantly surveying the room with crimson eyes.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting such a large room to be contained within such a small container." She remarked, uncaring for Rider's dismissive grunt. Such advanced magic must be hard to maintain.

"There's absolutely no magic involved. This is entirely technology utilised in specific patterns." The pink haired girl stated, a lack of joviality in her voice as a second lever was pulled with surprising force. Issei was a bit hesitant as he approached the girl, a whisper of concern to his words.

"Are you alright? You're surprisingly confrontational, more so then you were with Midori and she was stalking you somewhat." The boy asked, awkwardly pressing and pulling things he wasn't exactly sure even had a function as the girl stomped about, fully aware of the curiosity that Onihime was watching with.

"She locked people up in there!" she groaned gently, a piercing glare met by a cheerful return. "No food, no time to relieve themselves, they were playing with their lives on stake! Do you think we really should be having her in this, in my Starway Rider!?"

"You speak as if it wasn't my job, as if there weren't others that not only were perfectly fine with having such a system in place, but were willing maintain it and actively encouraged it in the name of profit." Onihime remarked, a soft smile coming from blood red lips as Rider sent a death glare towards the gothic girl. With a small sound of confusion, Onihime turned to where Ophis was watching with blank eyes, a tilt to her head as her 'father' continued to speak with Starway Rider.

"You, treat this like a game." Ophis stated softly, Onihime giving a nod as an answer. "Why? That, is not true."

"Because I have so much more chance of succeeding as long as I see it as a game." The prisoner answered casually, the chafing of her handcuffs bringing out a small shuffle. "Is it not natural to play to your talents? If I demonstrate a greater skill when in the mind-set of games, then I will apply a similar mind-set to life and thus get better results. I don't see an issue with that."

She didn't receive a proper answer as a sudden crash sent a great tremble across the body of the vessel, the Starway Rider forced to the ground with a heavy thud. Rider had paused in her actions, immediately zoning in upon a keyboard where the rapid taps of carefully maintained fingers brought up an image upon the two screens, Rider and Issei taking one and leaving the other to the viewing pleasure of Kunou, Ophis and Onihime.

"Hey, what are we looking at? We're not seeing anything!" Kunou moaned, throwing the screen to the side, colliding with its counterpart to reveal only static, just like the first.

"That's because someone's damaged the camera." Rider answered solemnly, looking to the door as she flicked a switch, the two doors sliding across with little effort. "The only issue is that they're not meant to be breakable, ever."

"Well, everything has to have an end, else they grow stale, stagnant in a world that leaves them behind." Onihime commented, still sat upon the stairs with her hands cuffed behind her. "Perhaps now you have reason to replace them, met with a new danger. Are you to venture out, meet the risk head on, or will you falter in here, potentially trapped with no escape.

"What do you mean no escape?" Issei asked, only to be met by the low complaining groan of Rider, pointing with a trembling finger to the screen, various stats demonstrated upon the LCDs.

"The engine's been busted and I can instantly restart them. I'll have to work on them manually." Rider clarified, sending her death glare towards the giggling girl sat upon the stairs. "Issei, you're going to have to go out there and see where we are, make sure that everything's safe. How could this even happen!? The transportation sequence moves the entire thing into an alternate dimension and displaces the Starway Rider in a fashion that would have it in the appropriate location when it re-entered the appropriate place; there should be no attacks in a barren sub-dimension unless it was from another Starway Rider and there's only three at most!"

"It shouldn't be that far away right? We were heading towards the Kitsune household and the casino was in Kyoto." The brunette reasoned aloud, giving a small whistle as both Kunou and Ophis jumped to his side. "I really don't want to, but I'll have to leave Onihime with you. Can you handle that Rider?"

"…Fine." he walked out the door before the girl could come up with any complaints and if the devilish smile that took over her features meant anything, then it certainly wasn't going to be long before the pink haired girl would begin to regret her choice.

"JUST STAY QUIET OR ELSE I'M GOING TO TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I HAVE IT RIGHT HERE, DON'T DOUBT ME!"

"Woah, that was super quick!"

* * *

All he would have to do is place the crystal upon the Vambrace and the rest will all happen automatically. His Shikigami had been preparing for this moment ever since the day they were created, finding various creatures in desperate situations and bringing them to him. It was just so fortunate that they had found a group of powerful creatures travelling, though how exactly they could do so without being seen and without the use of any sort of magic was strange, but the attack was meant to even enter alternate dimensions; they were easily brought down.

Issei paused as he came face to face with the blue haired boy, a similar age to himself with silver eyes that shone in the moonlight. The Chinese influenced shirt and trousers were a dark navy, bordering on black with golden highlights, the character for 'hun' embroidered upon the front – soul. The vambrace that near swallowed his arm however, was a bright gold that glittered under the light of the moon, a black crystal resting in his hand over a space perfectly moulded to its proportions.

"Are you the ones that shall challenge me?" the boy declared, Issei taking a step back as he found the comfort of his phone in hand. "I feared that my attack would be futile but it managed to pierce even the dimensional barriers. There would be no escape."

"Challenge you? Why wouldn't we!? You shot down our super awesome ship!" Kunou exclaimed with clenched fists, a small cloud of fire escaping her as she turned to Issei. "Show him what we're made of! Make him regret ever shooting our ship!"

"Well I guess I don't have a choice here, do I?" the student mused, turning to the boy with a hardened look. "Tell me, is the only reason you shot down our vehicle is because you wanted to fight?"

"Yes. I wanted to see whether my abilities were worthy of the title they hold. I have been preparing for this moment so that none would ever stand a chance of defeating me." The boy declared, the crystal mere millimetres away from entering its slot. "Remember the name Liu Wei, for it will be the name you take to the grave!"

The crystal was slammed into place, the boy holding out the vambrace in front of him as a strange screen formed in front of him, obscuring him from Issei and his girls. Unseen, a strange silhouette filled the screen in front of Liu Wei, mirroring his every move as the boy reached forward, near melting into the mirror. "Mind Meld – Sacrifice your soul!"

 ** _SaCrIfIcE yOuR sOuL!_**

 ** _nOrTh! GeNbU!_**

The distorted voice cried out as the two began to meld within the mirror, Issei taking a step back as a completely frozen figure escaped the other side of the screen, only to warp into a terrifying figure, growing to a size unheard of before.

"AH, HE'S A TURTLE!" Kunou yelled, leaping behind Issei before releasing a great stream of fire, the neck of the turtle stretching out as it poised to strike, twin fangs only just missing by centimetres. Ophis met the attack with narrowed eyes, batting it away as if it was but a minor annoyance.

"He's, a turtle and snake chimera. This, is Genbu." The gothic Lolita explained, a small hiss escaping their opponent as a forked tongue poked out. "However, he is not, Genbu. His, mind is different."

"I had to prepare this for a long time." The boy once known as Liu Wei remarked, a sly tone marred by the deep cords worthy of such a giant creature. "After all, such creatures as the Dark Emperor of the Heavens will not be easily tamed, but with the right preparation, it was a pitifully easy task. Do you believe yourself strong enough to withstand the might of he who was locked away north of Kyoto's imperial palace, controlling the waters as if they were his own?"

Issei leapt out of the way of the attack that was launched his way, a vicious blade formed off what looked to be a tsunami. The water was not to be stopped though, splashing about like a storm given solid form, separating into tendrils that lashed out towards the three.

"I'm going for it!" the student declared, locking eyes with Ophis as she gave a curt nod, the numbers already being punched in before he could fully register it.

 ** _CALL!_**

 ** _NUMBER ONE – DRAGON!_**

 ** _CALL TO ARMS!_**

"Here we go!" a great surge of energy overtook the boy, his hair standing on edge as he launched forward. With the strength of Ophis at hand, he was unstoppable as he burst through the torrential shield that suddenly formed, his fist easily colliding with scaled skin. Liu Wei was not to be stopped however, a flick of the serpentine head having Issei out of balance, a second flick sending him into the ground.

"Do you truly believe you could stop Genbu with such power?" the snake-tortoise chimera questioned, a simultaneously low and high pitched chuckle escaping the monstrous creature. It holds the strength of a quarter of the night sky, with the potential size to fill it as well. To look down on me because of a downgraded size and power is to be a fool wishing for death!"

"This was your idea of small!?" Issei asked incredulously in return, small barriers of pure energy acting as shields, batting away the various strikes of water that were sent his way. "You're like, the same size as a house!" he was answered by a giant foot above him, the brown haired boy giving a small grunt as his legs buckled beneath him. Though the phone gave him powers beyond human capacity, they still had their limits to prevent the user being overwhelmed, meaning there just wasn't any chance Issei could withstand the onslaught for long. Though victorious in his mission to throw aside the foot that would crush him, he immediately turned at Kunou's cry, the two girls dancing together around the aquatic tentacles.

That single period, that brief moment, was all that was needed in order to make Issei freeze, an ample opportunity for Liu Wei to unleash a great stream of water, bearing down upon Issei with the strength of more than a thousand men. Both drowning and forced to take the brunt of the attack, he was barely able to hear the girls' cries of anguish, one of the first times he had heard a section of emotion enter Ophis' voice, before the world faded to black, the water disappearing to leave only the battered boy in his own crater.

Shrinking down without a word, Liu Wei turned away, returning to his human form as he plucked the crystal out of his vambrace. Watching with dismissive eyes as the girls rushed other to their friend, Ophis passing hand over his body in silence, he turned away, the symbol of 'wan; done in the same gold as the rest of the highlights- night.

"I see. So this may prove to be sufficient. Thank you for allowing me to test my might." Liu Wei said, holding up a hand in farewell as he strolled into the night, evaporating like snow as Kunou seethed.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" she huffed, puffing out her cheeks as she looked to Issei's prone body. "First he shoots down our super ship and then e beats us up for no reason!"

"He, holds the power of Genbu, one of the four Taoist symbols. He, is not to be underestimated." Muttered Ophis, her eyes flicking up to see Rider dashing their way, covered in some form of oil as she looked to Issei's body in shock.

"So I was right, he was being hurt…" the pink haired girl despaired, looking to Ophis and Kunou, scanning them up and down with a sigh of relief. "Well, at least you two are relatively fine. I've managed to get the engines functioning, though they will need a better look later; we should get you two home for now and give the black bitch to Yasaka."

* * *

 _Time to time, do you think of that day's delivery?_

 _That early tune commissioned to a stranger's faded name?_

 _Every deftly left lyric with a pitch to follow it_

 _Was born blessed by the gentlest light…_

The woman in blue let out a sigh, looking to the window beyond to see the moon. How had it become such a central figure to the many myths and legends that filled the world? It was a simple satellite, a chunk of rock perhaps broken off of the earth in a collision with an asteroid; there really was no true grand meaning to it, that was what science said.

But the gods had given birth to numerous tales and even to the moon itself, inhabiting it with various people that were stranded upon the pale surface. The jade rabbit was gracefully resting there, as was the girl she was far more interested in.

"To think that he would awaken so soon…" she lamented, fingers pausing over the keys as she looked down on her people in the piano."Could you have recognised the signs of his awakening? The fact that he would begin to wreak havoc so early?"

But what was done was done. There was little she could do at this point apart from pray for his safety. It wasn't as if her chosen one couldn't reach the zenith of his skills, but he had yet to fill out his bonds, forge the necessary strength to face what was to come. If he were to play his part too soon, then he would be overwhelmed by the responsibility, ending prematurely and leaving her poor daughter all alone in the world once more…

"She doesn't deserve such a fate, but to be locked up like this is to be pulled away from her." The blue haired woman hissed, a sudden mess of notes escaping the piano as a fist collided with the keys. Her tears were a storm, falling to the people of Orchest town as rain. "I can't put them through this, I can't keep making them act as someone else! They can't keep living in someone else's place!"

But they would have to. If she had any hopes of accomplishing what had to be done, she would have to. He had made it possible for her to exit for a small amount of time with that critical point, but that would only allow her leave for a short while. What could she do to end this, other than have one of them finally complete the task!?

"Well, perhaps I could… I've done it before, what is it that stops me from doing it once more?" the lady mused, her hands rising above the pristine keys once more as an elegant smile overtook her visage. "Yes, that is absolutely marvellous! They will do perfectly. All it would take is a small part of timing and then it is a simple request…"

It would be tricky, but she had spent so long within her white walls that there was little she could gain from being as safe as she had been. Surely there would come a time where she would be unable to continue caring for the people of Orchest town, where her own powers were insufficient. All she could was simply give them the joy they desired, but what of the time where that became impossible. They had to do this, otherwise it all hinged on the success of her chosen one.

"He has done well in his task so far though." The woman in blue mused, tilting her witch's hat back with a small grin. "He has accumulated more bonds that I had at first expected him to do. He did splendidly at his task… I just fear that he won't make it to the same level… No, he needs to have the proper support if he is to complete the task. Once he reaches the right stage, we enter the proper path... The tower waits for nought, but when its chosen does arrive, they will have to face the nine. I can only hope that he is ready to face them…"

The tune was once more upon her lips, a melody of hope and a tune of defeat. A part of her hoped that it would be the last time she would sing the tune for them, but only time may tell…

 _I'll sing for you, I'll sing for me 'long as I see you smiling_

 _This world's an awful thought where we're all lost, so let's laugh it off!_

 _Come sing with me, and soon the ones we shrugged will hum in harmony_

 _Since the notes have no flow when they're sung on their own,_

 _And two's too close to still being alone,_

 _Under one heartbeat, these voices unite_

 _To sing with their life!_

 _Da-ta la-la-la la-la la-la-la la_

 _Da-ta-la-la la-la du-la lu-la_

 _Ha-ah ah-ah ta-la-la-la-la_

 _Du-wa shu-wa chu-wa..._

* * *

 **That's one of the biggest clues I could give you as to the blue woman's, or the 'Celestial Pianist's', identity. This is setting up a lot of things, but importantly, it's setting up the first chapter. Now, what is with the pianist's words? What sort of special meaning could they have? Another of my influences on this story has been surprisingly non-tokusatsu, or asian in general. You can easily tell, but it's doctor Who. Now, what could that mean?**


	14. fourteenth call - training is troubling

**But don't stop with the last chapter, let's keep things moving with speed! If there was any deep stuff to think about last chapter, then ignore it, we've got other things to be getting on with! Liu Wei has run a-Wei, we've got to transfer Onihime back; things can only continue on from there! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Next assignment, without hesitation!_

 _Issei: Well, this doesn't look right... It's like I've seen it before..._

 _Shuujin: Just be careful, otherwise you'll be making your last call._

 _Issei: Already been there, done that._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"What!? Is this some sort of punishment!?"

"Well I'm afraid miss Starway Rider, that we are unable to do much else apart from end her life, and seeing as we're somewhat unwilling to do that for someone who was doing a job they were tasked with that rarely required any personal input, the main aspects of the containment controlled by her superiors, I believe this to be the best result."

It was a rather strange concept, but one Issei could start to understand as he looked to the great Kitsune's smiling face. Surely the best prison would be the one where the warden's perfectly willing to shove the prisoner into a fourth dimension as soon as they placed a single foot out of line after all. Onihime would most likely love the idea of tormenting Rider, but at least now, the gambler would be careful about her actions. With the choice in her hands, the pink haired technomancer had been unwilling to remove the handcuffs from Onihime's hands, but to be frank, the black haired girl didn't exactly look too bothered.

"Well, looks like that's another success. Our first ever proper assignment…" the boy breathed, Ophis nodding at his side. She had found a surprising amount of time lost to the milkshake in her hand, quiet sips making the drink seem near endless ever since she had to bring the injured boy to the vehicle.

"Yes, but now we have to deal with the major issue here, that second boy…" Yasaka declared, a hand to her chin as her tails whipped back and forth lazily. "You say he called upon the power of a creature called Genbu?"

A sudden cracking had Kunou calling out in surprise, Ophis' dress painted with white as she clutched the shards without a single complaint, a sudden flame entering her eyes that was rarely found elsewhere.

"He, will die. He, hurt father." The others were different; Issei had been able to deal with those people easily. The boy in blue however… the power he called upon was too much, at this point at least. She knew how the phone worked, with the limits put in place to prevent the spontaneous combustion of its user, meaning that unless Issei could get stronger through some other way, there was no clear solution to defeating him.

"Well considering who he called upon, that may prove to be difficult." The yokai leader remarked, Issei subconsciously rubbing his arm. "With the power of one Taoist symbol under his control, there is no clear answer as to whether he would be able to call upon the others…"

"But if they're just copies, there must be a way to get them away from his grip." Rider reasoned, but the small wince from the leader was enough of a sign for her. "Really?"

"They had been missing for a long time and various people have attempted to find where they had fled to. Even in their weakened states, it was believed that there was no chance that they were kidnapped as all of those more powerful than them had no reason to kidnap them." Yasaka explained, her gently stroking fingers quick to curl up into a more aggressive form. "This could be alarming if he's with the wrong people."

"But how would we track him down? Unless Rider has something which we could use…" the boy turned his head, met by a shake. "Then it's not exactly as if we could do something like just ask."

"We'll simply have to postpone while keeping our guards up." The leader declared with a sigh. "As much as I don't like to leave it like this, from what you've told me, he didn't plan on attacking you purposely, instead just wanting someone to test his abilities upon. Well in that case, I have your next assignment. You should be familiar with the one who issued it."

"Rias Gremory?" Kunou read, Issei giving a small wince as the girl crawled upon his back, the flesh still somewhat tender. "Isn't that the girl who you were with before?"

"Yes, she was in Kuoh." Issei confirmed, flashing his eyes across the paper. "Why does she want us to fight with her though?"

"Ah, that'll be my fault. When she sent the missive, she asked for one of our people to train her team to be more properly prepared for an upcoming battle, so I thought she would appreciate someone closer to her age that she would know." Yasaka announced with a small grin tickling the side of her mouth.

"But I don't know a thing about teaching to fight." The boy stated, a protest with little motivation. It would be nice to see Rias once more; she certainly wouldn't be a hard person to look at after all, working hard as she built up a sweat, possibly drenching a whit- no, that's far enough!

"But that doesn't mean you can't help in combat. Act as a sparring partner and give advice as to how you were able to break through their defences. That would allow them to tighten their protections while naturally boosting their battle experience and they'll already be doing things to boost their pure strength. You can only truly refine these things through combat." The blonde woman countered. "Take the others with you. They'll have their own things to add as well."

"And I'm coming too!" the younger Kitsune proudly declared, hands on her hips as she gave her mother a challenging glare. "I can fight too and they'll really want to be better to get the chance to beat someone as super strong as me!"

A small laugh was disguised by the sigh that escaped the mother. There was no stopping Kunou when she got in this mood and she had already seen far more than she would've gotten to experience if she remained within the walls. It wasn't as if Issei and Ophis weren't up to the task either, though naturally, Rider would have her hands fall with the gambler girl.

"It would be going against my words if I didn't let you go and brush up on your own skills I suppose." Yasaka finally permitted. "I trust then, rider, that you'll be able to take them to the location as dictated upon the missive?"

"Understood! I'll have them there before they even know it!" the girl promised with a small salute, standing from her seat. "Now, let's go make sure that _she_ didn't go and wreck the place while we were gone. Come on everyone!"

* * *

The garments definitely didn't belong to Rider for her own usage; the designs were far too masculine for the clearly feminine, bordering upon childish, clothing choices the girl took. Even the more female oriented pieces were too ragged, too uncared for even in their displays to have been used by the long ranger preferring girl, if she did utilise the guns she found within the weapon storage. She turned at the sound of the doors sliding apart, Rider's anguished cry being the first sound before the accusations flew.

"DON'T YOU EVEN LAY A SINGLE UPON THEM! How did you even get out of the handcuffs anyway?" Rider roared, a sudden primal energy to her actions that was absent in the cheerful girl's normal movements, only growing even more powerful as a small key was flicked from its hiding place within a pale palm. "Goddamn it, that's what I get for implementing a simple locking mechanism…"

"These outfits have met battle many times, far more than I would care to recount. Tell me Starway Rider, to whom did these clothes originally belong to?" Onihime asked, barely sparing a second glance towards the one she was speaking to as she gently ran a claw against the glass, pausing upon a particularly strange set. With a unique golden jumper resplendent with several different symbols in a pattern of a dark green across its entirety, paired with a cream safari style jacket, tartan scarf, a red necktie, panama hat, tweed trousers of a sand like tone and brogues, it definitely wasn't the most modern or stylish affair any of the current passengers had borne witness to.

"That is not something I want to speak about now. Perhaps I'll tell the others at a later date. As for you, the handcuffs, back on." She gruffly answered, the key snatched from Onihime's grip and the offending appendages reattached without a second word, Issei and Kunou sharing a glance as they looked to their chauffeur.

The other outfits on display were all a wild combination of things, what appeared to be a simple pullover paired with a battered war jacket standing proudly next to the most garishly coloured thing one could lay their eyes upon. It was clear from the rough demeanour that had overtaken Rider that she was loathe to speak of what had happened, most likely the remnants of a past that was better off forgotten , but Issei wasn't the sort to pry into things he didn't really belong in. instead, his hand traced the edges of the wooden console in the centre of the room, the vastly superior technology being far too beyond his understanding.

'If I use the abilities of the phone though, I could probably work out how the whole thing works in about a quarter of an hour.' Issei remarked in his head, the thought tickling his curiosity. There was still no explanation as to why he had been gifted this phone, but the possibilities it made available to the brunette was startling, near dangerous. Who was to say that the next person wouldn't grant him incredibly sensory abilities, the power to control the mind, bend it to his will like an origami crane? Or maybe he would gain the skill to manipulate metal to his every desire, forging fantastical designs for weapons that would be remembered all throughout history…

But there was no time to debate that, not when they were settled down with a small thud, the doors changing for what seemed to be… was that the house design again? With a proud smile, though tainted by the few remnants of well-hidden tears, Rider gave a comical bow to Issei, Kunou snickering as she followed on behind.

"Well then my good sir, after you and your lovely little ladies!" she flamboyantly declared, returned in equal measure by Issei. It was when Onihime exited the Starway Rider, Issei's hand transferred to the handcuffs, when the pink haired pilot made her way up to the clothing display, ascending the stairs with an almost reverent movement.

"Alice…Umber, Luna… Charlotte, Kanshou, Riley, Prima, Incen, King, I'm sorry." She muttered, a low whisper echoing in the chamber's silence as her eyes flashed between the clothes. "I'm working on it and I think this boy has the answer we need. Are you locked in there? Does your anguish continue? Then I can only ask that you continue, for your own sakes. Do not worry for me, for I have found solace, but hold faith…"

She could still hear the echo of their words, their complacencies and condolences. They knew there a chance for danger, but they were a team; they could fight anything that came their way, right? If only she hadn't have been a coward, strode forward where her friends had fallen. That organisation, it was the death of them, it was clear to the eye now. Those who entered their halls rarely escaped, unless like her, you had a device that could bypass their defences.

"It's the tower, it's all the fault of the tower…" there was a wetness to her cheeks, was she crying? A single finger wiped the weakness away pride forced onto the pink haired girl's face. "I have to go now, they're waiting for me. I'm working on getting you all out, just keep yourself going for as long as you can! I know you, you'll…"

"You'll survive… generation can't lose you."

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see you once Issei, though I do believe that you've made some new friends." Rias remarked as she glanced at the black dressed girl, receiving a venomously sugared counterpart in return, even with the sun beating down upon the lovely mansion she had took her peerage to as a training ground, there was just something about her that brought an air of darkness.

"Yeah, that's Onihime and the pink haired girl behind her is Rider." Issei greeted, the girl cheeky smile with her salute as her name was called, Onihime instead choosing to give a small bow. "We have Onihime on a form of detainment, so please remember that when you think about the handcuffs. It's good to see that everyone else is doing well."

Kiba gave a polite smile from his position behind his queen, Akeno just as happy to lavish praises onto a blushing Kunou and Ophis, though the second didn't show as much response as the blonde girl. Koneko had already happily placed herself at the middle table, sparing a small nod before returning to her dessert. If they were going to train, then she would just have to finish the ice cream at a faster speed. The odd one out though was the small girl shrunk into the furthest corner possible, blonde hair draping over her eyes to hide her face. A small frown escaped Rias as the redhead glanced upon her servant at Issei's questioning tilt.

"Ah yes, Asia… she's my bishop, a new addition to my group." The crimson princess of destruction explained. "She was taken in by the fallen angels, the group which held the one which killed you at the park. They were after the Twilight Healing, a sacred gear that would allow the holder to heal many wounds, even near fatal ones. Before, she had been a nun that was reviled by the church as a heretic when she healed a devil without knowing, but the fallen angels had promised to take her in, only to kill her for her power. She died alone, knowing she had been betrayed by all others that had been nice to her. "

Issei couldn't hide the sudden twitch that moved his hand, the other gently moving across to hold it.

'So there had been others that had been affected by the same people I was.' Issei mentally commented, looking to the shivering blonde with no small amount of sympathy. She absolutely refused to make eye contact with any of them, occasionally sneaking a glance before it turned away as soon as it landed upon his eyes, returning to her small prayer.

"I fear that she's simply waiting for us to betray her too." Rias whispered, hands grappling with one another. "But we should move to more friendly things. So, how was the move to Kyoto? I trust it was a fun experience?"

"It was certainly interesting. I've never been away from my parents for more than a night, so it was a big change." Issei replied, watching as Kunou began to run away from Akeno's giggling hands, her screams of 'Help Phis!' urging the gothic Lolita to follow after them. "Are Motohama and Matsuda doing alright?"

"It's nice to see that you're showing worries over your friends." Rias remarked with a small chuckle, checking over the various bags that had been packed together. "But their grades have fallen without you around. I guess without a distraction, they've been pushing each other to new heights, a shame considering the athletic capabilities and intelligence they ignore."

The time to arrange a training schedule could wait for a small bit. They did have ten days to utilise after all. Now, it was time for a senpai and kohai to talk.

* * *

The energies were growing fierce once more, a burning red escaping his sleeves to envelop his hands as Liu Wei tried in pain to force the growing power back down, the glow crawling up his neck. It would take the contact of both fists with the table before him before the whipping energies calmed themselves, deep pants escaping him.

"You… will… not… CONTROL ME!" he roared, a surprisingly deep tone bursting out of the young boy amidst the sweat that fell.

"So the vermillion bird gave it another attempt."

"You… you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

The man was in decked out in similar ware to his younger partner, though the dark purple with the golds were more appropriate for royalty then a simple elderly man. His face let little peek through the wrinkles, Liu Wei holding out the vambrace with the four crystals in the waiting hands. Beady eyes of green examined the metal, scanned over every piece until he gave a slow nod, dropping the hand like a vile excretion.

"It isn't to be unexpected from such a powerful creature, let alone four." He slowly explained, Liu Wei bristling under the condescending voice. "There are very few that have ever done the same things as you have tried and to take over the body another creature is unheard off in most circles, let alone to achieve the same thing on a much greater scale. It's only natural that anything you do is to be experimental and risk dangerous side effects."

"Regardless, I don't think they'll put much of fight up after the next few uses." Liu Wei stated, looking to his hands with a few experimental flexes. "They seem to be weakening with every attempt."

"Well, they are being constantly subjected to the submission of their souls, so feeling weak is to be expected." The man answered, a stern glare to the boy. "But you should also remember that the opposite can happen and has a high chance of happening. Who is to say that repeated exposure to the soul subjugation will not cause the four symbols to build up a tolerance?"

With a slam of the white door, the boy was left to store away the crystals once more, swearing once more to see the death of his 'superior' as he had done many times before. Lying back upon a bed of sky blue, he looked to the stars above, glittering even without their inhabitants.

The moon looked remarkably bright that night, the surrounding stars almost tears that fell from its craters.

* * *

 **Now who could Generation be? Well, You'll... maybe find out soon, or probably not. There's a lot of information here that may not be important, but has a fair chance, so try and think about what you should remember. There's also the moon, but Liu Wei is based of Chinese stories, what could the moon have to do with him? I won't be able to upload next week, so you'll have to wait for the one after that for the next chapter!**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	15. fifteenth call - training is tiring

**Welcome back after my small work break! So, we're going for a small training montage here! Just this and the next chapter to deal with it and then we can get into the big fight! I just decided to put people with the random party members I thought would work well and... yeah, not much to say about that. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Training devils? I suppose that could be fun in its own right._

 _Issei: And you're going to meet the church! You better not go too far!_

 _Shuujin: Please, when do I ever go too far?_

 _Issei:..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"They're all demons among devils… We can't keep up…"

The only one still standing was Asia, cowering in the corner at the absolute beasts that had ravaged them during the battle. How the ground had remained as untouched as it had with all of the devastation that had been thrown at it was a mystery, Rider blowing away the strange green mist that had gathered at the barrel of her ray gun.

"Geez, you guys are kinda bad at dodging, aren't you?" the pink haired girl remarked as she spun the weapon on her finger. "I understand that we limited your movement choices, but Rias was pretty much just standing still! The only one who was really able to do anything was Kiba, and even that ended up in the boy being sent away with a few solid hits."

"You guys work on a special system, right?" Issei recalled, a brief conversation before when they were planning what was going to go down floating forth. "That means as a knight, Kiba is super-fast, but has a weaker defence than the others?"

"The rook, is 'strong' and slow. The bishop, is weaker physically with more magic. The queen, is every piece. The king, is pure power." Ophis listed, sat at Issei's side. The girl had been immediately drawn out of combat after a single blast had threatened to consume the entire arena prepared. It truly was frightening what the girl was capable of sometimes…

"Most fights we work with don't usually pose that much of a threat. I suppose I never expected people to survive a single blast from the power of destruction." The crimson haired king tried to reason, only to receive a small tut, a cup of tea in hand as Onihime regarded her with frozen eyes.

"It's not that we wouldn't survive, it's that you weren't able to hit us in the first place." She coldly stated, the serene smile iced over to hide the true malice. "We won't be so easily beaten by the same power that will fell a demented creature such as a stray devil, undoubtedly the people you talk about considering your display."

"Yeah, I just had to hit the sword guy with a couple blasts and he was immediately down! That's the power of the child of the yokai leader!" Kunou proudly boasted, eyes closed with a hand to her chest before the image of youthful pride was ruined by the pulled down eyelid and tongue that poked out of her lips. "But what's with the other girl?"

"Ara, don't worry about her. She'll just need a little time to recover." Akeno quickly interceded, the girl dressed for some reason in a shrine maiden's outfit. "For now, we should focus on how we are to improve. It's clear that you're all skilled in fighting."

"Beaten by a child. It's the worst." Issei wasn't exactly sure whether Koneko was being serious or not, the white haired girl constantly speaking in a monotone that rivalled Ophis.

"Well, we can split up as people will need their own tasks. Maybe I can come up with something for people to do and the rest of you can just run the group through it?" the brunette suggested, the rest of his group nodding as Rias' peerage watched. "Okay you guys, we just need a little time to plan everything out, and then we can start. I suppose you want a rest?"

"Don't say that when you didn't participate." A small smirk tickled the edges of Rias' mouth, the boy giving a small shrug in response.

"Well, you couldn't handle the girls. I thought that having you go against someone who could call upon all of their powers at will was a bit unfair." Issei countered, pulling out the phone and flipping it open. "The only one I couldn't call upon would be Onihime, but that wouldn't stop her from fighting. Now, let's get planning…"

* * *

The plans were relatively simple, the people pairing up and leaving with the written instructions in hand, Ophis drifting to Koneko because of course they would, Kunou happily moving to Rias with a bright grin and Rider cheerfully dragging a somewhat reluctant Kiba; whether it was to go with the cute boy or to shoot the cute boy, Issei didn't want to think about it. That left Onihime to gracefully stroll of with Akeno so the boy was left alongside Asia, still lightly trembling in place.

"I won't ask the obvious. You still think of being killed, don't you?" the boy remarked, not even touching the nun dressed girl and still able to tell that she tensed without looking. "You see an attack and you're helpless to fend it off, even though you were revived the last time."

He wasn't in a rush, perfectly happy with just sitting on the dirt beside her, uncaring for the new cream colour his trousers were becoming thanks to the dust. Bright blue eyes had to eventually peek over the top of her knees, delicately dotted with tears to give the maximum amount of cuteness to the sad look.

"… I can't fight. People come towards me wanting to hurt me with a smile…" the words were whispery, almost non-existent as they escaped the bishop piece. It only took a second before Issei started, a small buzz flying through his brain.

"Of course, after being told that you were the healer of the group, Onihime decided to deal with you first, right?" he asked softly, a small nod escaping Asia. The gambler had made it her signature style to approach with a smile so the attack that pierced you seemed to hurt even more; to do that with Asia was to bring up the fact that the fallen angels most likely would've approached with a smile and then strapped her in to whatever would extract the sacred gear, no doubt torturing her.

"I suppose I could say I went through a similar, but much less painful experience." Issei remarked, the blonde bishop turning with curiosity in her watery eyes. "You were killed by Raynare, right? So was I. I had been so _happy_ when she came into my life, willing to lower herself to going out with someone of my reputation. I had placed it all onto a single date, trying my desperate hardest to give her the gift of a brilliant date. The gift she gave in return was a spear to my stomach."

"…Are you a devil too?" a second was spent to wipe away her tears before Issei answered. It was a natural conclusion to draw after all.

"No. I'm… not too sure what exactly I am, but I wasn't brought back as a devil. I like to think I'm still a human, but who knows?" the woman hadn't exactly given any clues as to whether he had been revived as anything else, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it was a fully possible reality.

"…I was exiled as a heretic, but I still wanted to be a nun. Even when the Lord didn't want me, I was still dedicated to giving all I had to him. But now I'm a devil, I can't even say the Lord's name without getting hurt. I can't even hear it…" Asia explained, Issei gently wrapping an arm around her. She was fortunate that using the 'Lord' was still acceptable, otherwise every day would be absolute torture for the devoted girl.

"But you've already found a way to get around that by calling him the Lord. And I'm sure there are other ways that you can do the other things you love." Issei declared, Asia pulling her eyes away from the hopeful visage. "I'm sure you're a smart girl Asia, you'll be able to find your way through this to become a stronger person."

"But what if I can't become stronger? What if this never goes away? I… I can't stop thinking of those fallen angels as my friends, even when they've killed me…"

"Do you want the honest truth? It will never go away. It will always have a place in the back of your mind and it will stay there, trying to control your every movement and thought." Issei hoped he hid his cringe well; the words were blunt with no signs of discreteness. "But that doesn't mean you can't become stronger. You can hold it back until it can't see the light of day and if it does ever pop up, then you have your friends at your side to help."

"I can understand why you still have feelings for them. There are times when I fall asleep and see her shadow looking over me, ready to pierce my stomach and just as many when she's laughing as she dragged me around the various shops…"

 _Issei, darling! You know how much you mean to me, right? How you're my everything and anything, just like I am to you? Then why don't you grant me just one little request? Think of it as a gift! I'll give one to you if you do!_

 _Will you… die for me?_

"I feel the spear getting closer and a part of me just wants to stand still, because this is the girl that was willing to show me affection, willing to look past the pervert and see the person. But then I wake up, and I see the girls waiting for me at the breakfast table and I realise that she's not the only one who's willing to look past the pervert; I doubt they even recognise that the pervert exists. You have people who want to be your friends waiting for a chance to help; they just don't know how to help unless you let them in."

 _What, there are others!? But I thought you loved me, and I was your first, right? Shouldn't you love me more? Am I not special to you, not good enough? Even when I was the only one, you just couldn't love me for more than my looks, I get it… I guess I hope that you'll get a good look at their bodies soon; as soon as they learn about the real you, they'll run away. I guess I realised that too late._

"Friends…" Even though she was loathe to admit it, the very concept was foreign to her, even when people spoke about them and she was able to overhear them. As the holy maiden of the church, she was meant to refrain from making friends, mostly just doing her given task without a word.

"So how's about it then, Asia?" Issei asked, a hand held out as the girl gently unfolded from her protective position. "We can make you stronger, as long as you depend on your friends." It took a second for Issei to make the connection, tears returning to the nun's eyes as she looked to the held out hand. "We… can be friends, right?"

There was no need for words as the hand was left forgotten, Issei's hands full of Asia before he could even properly brace himself, the two falling over. With a hand gently running a circle around the curve of her back, Issei was perfectly fine with acting as her pillow for now, the tears quickly soaking his shirt easily forgotten when he looked to the relieved smile that decorated her face, making her face regain a beauty deserving of a nun.

Rias had only returned to fetch the water bottles they had prepared, but all forgotten when she chanced upon the two still sat in the middle of the arena, completely unaware of her presence. Well, there wasn't any reason to disturb them and it would probably do Asia some good to have someone she could open to that wasn't in the peerage, it would mean that she could get another view on things and she would never want to limit her servants to only interacting with the other peerage members.

"So Issei's helping more than I even planned for him. Such a nice person. It's a shame I couldn't get him in my peerage before he was poached."

* * *

"Come on! I've got the perfect treatment for your physical weakness!" Rider declared, the strange noises that had been echoing from within the strange cylinder, a 'Starway Rider' if Kiba had heard correctly, being all too frightening for the blonde knight. The smile the technomancer had was a far shot from the sorts he had received from the people of the school, their looks being more of a coy, shy thing. The sheer venomous innocent joy looked like it was stolen straight from her companion, Onihime.

"Right… Could I ask what it is you're planning exactly?" Kiba enquired, holding up the same façade that had endeared him to Kuoh Academy's female populous. The response was a small giggle as the gun was spun upon a finger, the other hand holding what appeared to be… "Is that rope?"

"Well, the way I see it, there's really two choices we have here." The pink haired girl explained. "One way would be to improve your speed to such an extent that nothing would be able to hit you at all, which would also build up leg muscles, making it easier for you to fight if your arms are taken out of the battle. However, that would mean if a single hit ever did manage to reach you, you would be in the exact same situation as you are now, which means we'll be going to route two…"

Even the knight boosted speed was unable to stop the sudden projectile from wrapping Kiba against the tree, his hands tied in such a fashion that he had no chance of holding a sword, let alone properly wielding it.

"You see, this one will come in two parts. One is to build up the muscles so that you're stronger in general, the increased muscles also meaning your legs will be able to exert greater force and run further. Part two, which we'll be doing now with you doing the initial part in the mornings and after training, building up your tolerance to attacks!"

"Wait, wha-!?" two small packages were thrown out by Rider, a remote in hand quickly aiming a small laser pointer his way. It was impossible to say how, or at least it would involve far too much technobabble for many people to properly understand, but the packages quickly split apart, allowing their contents to unfold up to their full glory, a pair of turrets spinning up their Gatling guns without hesitation.

'This can only go one way…' Kiba despaired, struggling futilely against his bonds formed of an unknown substance, but the third and fourth handheld weapons aimed in his directions were enough to draw out a fearful gulp as Rider gave a small smirk.

"Please note that this procedure may involve some pain."

"Can I withdraw?"

"Withdrawals are not to be accepted at this point. Fire!"

* * *

Kiba awoke to a rhythmic beep paired with the various sounds of random pieces being swiped, flicked, pressed and pulled. He placed a hand on the small desk like part cut out of the side, a brief glance towards the computer like set up having his eyes move around the rest of the room, the dark crimson walls and lacquered oak console in the centre, watching without a word as the green central light seemed to flow up and down.

"I made it all myself. Interested?"

A blade was instantly at Rider's throat, the girl keeping her jovial smile even as the steel threatened to pierce her throat. It was a moment before Kiba drew back the sword, a small apology matched with a bow.

"Where am I?" he questioned, looking around the expansive room as Rider slid down the small staircase's hand rail, landing in the perfect position to have a held out finger land upon a single button, the other casually drawing around the screen to reveal the outside view. "Is that the mansion?"

"You saw that cylinder vessel we all arrived in? That's where you are now." Rider explained, hands held wide. "So, I'm guessing you like?"

"But that should be impossible, things of this size can't be held in something so small!" the blonde objected, a small tutting coming from Rider as she rummaged through a nearby drawer.

"Kiba. You're a half devil brought to life by a full blooded one through the use of a chess piece after facing death. You'll regularly be faced with magic and various things that aren't able to even be conceptualised by humanity. You could at least understand that big things can fit in small ones." The girl remarked, a pair of cubes of different sizes held in her left and right hands, big and small respectively.

"But how is this possible? Is this magic?" the knight enquired, Rider giving a faux gasp.

"How could you even suggest such a thing!?" she asked, enraged until it faded away. "Everything here is completely scientifically possible. You see, which of these blocks seems bigger?"

"The one in your left hand."

"Good, now, let me do this…" with the big block left upon the console, Rider came up to Kiba, holding up the smaller cube in front of his face. "And now which of them seems bigger?"

"The one on the machine."

"But doesn't this one seem bigger?"

"But that's because it's closer."

"And if we can somehow preserve this distance, then we perceive the bigger block as smaller and from our perspectives, the bigger block would be able to fit into this one. That's the pinnacle of science." Rider happily explained, her student of sorts still fully confused. "Don't worry, I've yet to meet someone else who manages to understand from the explanation, even though it is the easiest."

"I see. Well, it definitely is an impressive construction." Kiba praised, Rider giving a small tap to her head with her knuckles before she pressed a few buttons, a tea machine easily appearing from a small hatch.

Maybe his time with Rider wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **I would just like to remind people that I am not at all qualified to act as a teacher or body trainer and that you shouldn't ever shoot yourself to try and get stronger. unless it's a water pistol. then I'm so sorry if you're too weak to handle a water pistol. So, we've got the rest of the crew to come next! I just like the idea of Kiba trying to keep his cool as he intercts with an eccentric girl that just wants to torture him in various ways.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	16. sixteenth call - montages are minimal

**Hello again! We're starting this off immediately after the previous! So, we've got the princess vs. the priestess, the monotone match of the century and crimson vs Kitsune! it kind of just stopped working at the end, so that's what you're ending up with. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Learning of your weaknesses allows you to find your true strength._

 _Issei: And battling church agents allows you to use that strength!_

 _Shuujin: This is going to be the brawl of the century, I can promise you that!_

 _Issei: and this training will probably not go horrendously! I like those odds!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! phone up the future!_

* * *

"You're a liar."

Sat with a cup of tea in hand, poured by her apparent trainer, Akeno was only slightly surprised by the accusation. They had been transferred to a small section of the forest away from where Ophis had taken Koneko, an attempt to find one of the few places where they could achieve 'proper privacy' in Onihime's words.

"Ara, what a blunt introduction. Whatever could make you think that way?" the queen questioned, a hand to her cheek as pink eyes fell closed. The challenge would not go unheard, the gothic dressed girl taking a sip of her own beverage before answering.

"Half of gambling comes from analysis. To scan your opponent's body language in an attempt to find their reactions and what correlates to what event, to try and figure out any sort of cheats they would be able to utilise, to deduce the best bets to place in order to ensure psychological victory; this is what makes gambling fun. It is clear from the slight tensing of your body in response to my statement, the gentle movements of your fingers and a small hitch in your breathing that you have something to hide." Onihime stated, Akeno giving a small start before looking down upon her body, to the disappointment of her teacher.

"It would be an insult to my abilities if you were able to see the changes, no matter how unconscious they were." She dismissed before her claw started to tap upon the wood of the tree trunk they had appropriated for a tea table. "Now tell me, what is this secret of yours? Would it just so happen to have something to do with your… body?"

"And what would have you assume that then, Miss Onihime?" the girl was quick to catch onto Akeno's tone as she asked the question, an iron visage in place as she formulated her answer. The priestess of lightning was surprised by the card that Onihime seemed to flick out of nowhere, completely blank on both sides.

"There are documented cases of people hiding the truth in plain sight; that you should know." the gambler lazily commented, receiving a nod in return. "And it seems to positively ooze out of your confidence. Clearly with the way she acts, there can be no issues with her image of body, right? Why would she so openly flaunt it, if subtly in fashions, if she didn't like it? I'll take a risk here and say it's not because of your body's shape, but what it's made of.

"…It's a true show of your deductive skills. Are you certain that you're a gambler, rather than a detective of sorts?" Akeno remarked, a small chuckle escaping Onihime as she placed down her cup.

"I'm afraid that is another of my friends. With my current… incarceration, I fear that I may never see her again." Even if her words could be construed as sad, the lackadaisical take took out much of the aimed venom. "Never the less, this is about you, isn't it? Will you tell me of your woes?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that quite yet. Are we not meant to be training?" the queen piece declared, a small tut escaping Onihime at the blanket dismissal.

"With no subtlety. Here." The card was flicked over the table, caught between two fingers as Akeno was entranced by the rippling faces, colours and shapes soon weaving a beautiful pattern upon the card.

"The Joker…"

"A creation born to be the trump card, yet often missed out or simply made to act as a substitute to others." Onihime clarified. "It doesn't belong in the same ways as others, simply used in order to gain an advantage other the others. As soon as it doesn't bring about a higher chance of victory, it is discarded and often forgotten. The history of a joker in real life is one viewed only to laugh at, living a life of general dismissal and ignorance of the true self. Basically, your fears rolled into one."

Whether Akeno was listening to the gambler's words was debatable, her eyes focused upon the card. A joker. A fool. Something to laugh at, use and then lose all care for. This girl most likely already knew about her broken body; what else could she pull? Before the devil could even voice her answer, a hand was pulled over hers, the cold metal crawling across the surface of her skin.

"I'm sure you know that you don't have to tell me unless you truly are confident in doing so." The girl whispered, a teasing smile taking over blood red lips as she stepped across the grass, a small clearing peeking through the trees. "But we should familiarise ourselves in another way. Tell me, Queen, would you like to dance?"

"Ara, I can't deny a challenge so openly given, can I?" a remnant of her composure returned, Akeno too stepped through the forest, her hand lingering upon the wood as a question floated into view. "But are you able to do so? If I recall, you were originally in captivity with your 'friends'. Is your ability to fight not hampered?"

"You saw the card, did you not? Surely as a devil, you've bared witness to far stranger things?" Onihime answered, a key also resting in her fingers. "And that girl, Starway Rider. She certainly could find a better place to hide her keys. It's a shame, but it allows me to do my given duty." There was barely a second before a second card flew past Akeno, only the primal instincts within allowing her safety as the simple playing card dug deep into wood.

"Sword Six. Should I have already used an ace, it would allow me to utilise my entire body as a blade, but seeing as I haven't, I can only use the card as a weapon." Five more fluttered into Onihime's fingers as Akeno quickly began to spark in return, a giggle being let free. "Shall we begin then?"

"Oh, absolutely."

* * *

"You're, a nekoshou." If Ophis had the choice, she really wouldn't be here. Teaching someone to use the powers they already had? That was boring. Hanging out with her father and potentially doing nothing more than sitting about? That was bonding; bonding could never be boring.

"Yes." Replied the white haired rook in a similar monotone, hands held up ready to fight. There was no hiding anything in this trip apparently. The black haired girl did little other than nod, looking to the trees that obscured the sun above. Darkness… she never really had an opinion of it. Where Onihime seemed to relish the darkness, allowing underhanded tricks to go 'unnoticed', and Kunou absolutely refused to sleep alone without a nightlight (Issei had been called for a conversation, only to enter when Yasaka was trying to bring the young kitsune to bed), she had never really found any trouble with it.

Sure, her mother's world was constantly lit by stars and whatever power she used to bring light to her palace, but the night was always quieter when she had left, compared to the bustling swarms of people that were doing whatever they did during the sun's arc over their side of the earth.

"You, don't use your power. Why?" might as well start off simple, right? Unlike her more endowed friend, Koneko was far more open with her hesitation, the clenched fists losing their passion as they dropped a few centimetres.

"Don't need it."

"You, will now." It was a tried and tested technique, simply counter every argument your opponent had and there was little they could do apart from being stubborn. The fact that the two spoke in short bursts of monotone only served to make each side's defence easier, simpler and faster.

"I can fight!" Ooh, a hint of emotion! That was a small crack in the impenetrable wall the short girl had put up. Probably a little put out by the fact that there was another who could match her in both voice and word.

"Can, you win?" strike at the vulnerable points and people usually tend to get so flustered, they let more be exposed to attack. If she were here to hear her, would Onihime be proud? Ophis knew that she had taken over another part of the forest to deal her own brand of training, so maybe she could. "There, are many things easily beaten with Senjutsu. Why, don't you use it?"

"I can't control it." Koneko growled in response, amber eyes narrowing as Ophis tilted her head, the movement preventing the fist from colliding with her face. "It drives people mad."

"It, uses the power of nature. Nature, has been corrupted by humanity." The gothic girl recalled, brushing off her shoulder as if there hadn't been a danger to her beauty mere seconds ago. Really, there hadn't; she could've let twenty of the fists hit her and she'd still be content with simply rolling off the sweat of her opponent from her dress. "But Nekoshou, can push past that. A few, yokai can push past that."

"It's not easy." A pair of straights were added onto a roundhouse sweep, a small hop having the Koneko miss both punches and leave herself vulnerable to the light flick on her arm raised in defence, the resulting force sending the cat girl barrelling through the trees.

"If, it were easy, everyone would be using senjutsu." Ophis remarked, a dismissive look towards the trees spared before she ceremoniously plonked herself down upon a root, pulling out a sandwich she had been lucky to pilfer earlier. Not even the sudden flying kick that came her way, courtesy of Koneko kicking off one of the surrounding trees, was enough to draw her away from the chicken. He never really showed it, but Issei was a great cook when he was inspired enough. "But many, have used senjutsu without the bad effects. Why, are you so determined to forego its power?"

"I've seen what happens." Koneko hissed, standing up with only a small amount of effort. Well, attacking straight on wasn't going to do anything, but what else could she try? She was a rook, her main power was her physical strength and strangely enough, she hadn't really had a need to learn any sneak attack techniques; most rating games were won with forward fighting.

"You, don't have anything over than attacking me face on, do you?" the girl had to leap forward at the small whisper upon her ear, ready to kick off of the grass in a second. When did Ophis get behind her? "You, let a traumatic experience misguide you. It, tainted your view, but now you have nothing else other than rushing into battle.

There was no response, the girl was frozen in place. If she moved, then she would only be attacking as she had done before, proving the point further and there was little she could elsewise, meaning staying still was the only thing available to her. Every inch of her was being judged and from the looks shot out of those cold silver orbs, the results were clearly lacking in whatever it was that Ophis was searching for.

"You, can try to fight without Senjutsu. We, shall just have to train harder than ever before." The Lolita eventually declared, holding her arms out to her side. "Hit, me with everything you've got."

Who was Koneko to ignore such a simple command? Putting her all into that single punch, the girl let out a primal roar as she lurched forward. There was no need to hold back, seeing as the girl held enough strength to send her flying with what seemed to be a simple flick.

"…I, see." But not even an inch was moved apart from the fluttering of fabric, the girl's lazy expression still remaining in place. A glance was spared towards Koneko, a shiver passing down the white haired girl's spine as she was forced to dive into the abyss that was Ophis' eyes. "We, have much work to do."

* * *

"We're going in on the deep end! Just try and hit me!" Kunou exuberantly commanded, a small moment of hesitation coming from Rias. While the girl didn't seem too different from the youthful confident girl she had present before, now that she was on the opposite end of the battle field, there was a certain ferocity to her yells that gave a small shiver to her body.

"Okay then. I'll warn you though: just because you're young, it doesn't mean I'm going to hold back!" Rias called out in return, the swirling energy that was the power of destruction quickly gathering in her hand. With a single flick, the orb was sent launching towards Kunou. She had been lying; there was no way she was just going to fire her strongest attack at a child, the loud crash making her wince slightly.

"Ack, are you trying to use a smoke screen or something?" the coughs drew the king piece out of her slight guilt, a small blonde escaping the resultant smoke with nought but the smoke caught in her throat. "Well? Are you going to carry on?"

"I honestly didn't expect you to survive the first hit." The devil admitted, a second burst appearing in her hand, even if it was a bit smaller. "Well, here we go!"

But it was the same result. Within the fortunately large arena, there was ample space for the small kitsune to launch back and forth, easily dancing around the crimson strikes that tore the dirt apart. It didn't take long for signs of fatigue to appear upon Rias' face, only a few minutes of pure firing being enough to push through a fair chunk of her reserves.

"You've gotten tunnel vision, haven't you?" the flames that collided with the redhead's back were completely unexpected, the rapid shots pausing as the girl whipped around to a yawning Kunou. "You thought I was still in front of you, didn't you? Don't you think it was a little strange that there was no unique movement in the smoke that would've been made by my movements?"

"Movement?" Rias parroted, Kunou giving off a haughty laugh at the sheer confusion present upon the Occult club president's face.

"Really? Even I know about that! It's basic logic!" the young fox girl scolded, her tails flicking back and forth playfully. "When something is somewhere, something else can't be there at the same time! That means the smoke couldn't be in the place I was and would have to be pushed out of the way as I moved."

'Displacement of matter: different matter can't exist in the same location at the same time.' Rias repeated mentally in a more easily understood fashion. The fact that there wasn't any displacement of smoke meant that either she wasn't in the smoke or had found a way to mask her movement.

"And to add to that, you wasted so many attacks in the blind search for me. You also didn't take a step from your place, meaning it was an easy task to literally attack you without you ever knowing about it until it was too late." Kunou listed, the slight sound echoing out being the shattering of the president's pride by the second. "Do you really think that's going to help you win the fights you're going to get into?"

"It's simply been beaten into my head so much, it didn't occur to me." Rias attempted to excuse, but the only reply was a tut with a shake of the head, from someone around half her age!

"Even though I've only started my training, I was told repeated not to stay in one place or risk someone being able to make their attack connect. What sort of training were you doing before this?" the Yokai leader's daughter questioned incredulously.

"I was trained by some of the best tutors!" the Gremory was quick to announce. It wasn't exactly a lie, even if it wasn't true. The best tutors had been hired for her, but she had never really progressed to far into the training before she was off to the human world on her own request. The most she had gotten was to improve her aim and speed in the usage of the power of destruction on static targets, as well as tactical knowledge.

"Well those tutors must really suck!" Kunou spat back, blowing a raspberry to her senior. Did the girl show no respect!? "Well anyway, I'm the teacher now, and we're doing things my way!"

"Your way?"

"The way I'm stealing from my teachers!" it was the proud pose, Kunou's eyes closed in immense self-congratulations that really sold it. How someone could be so happy while declaring that their methods were stolen off of someone else, Rias may never know. "Anyway, we're swapping this around. You've got to avoid getting hit by me. You have until you manage a hit on me."

Hopefully with this method, she would be given a bigger motivation to learn how to create her attacks while on the move or risk burning all of her clothes to the hell fires of Kunou! With their positions quickly swapped, Kunou raised her hand as far as it could, a smirk dancing upon her lips as she looked to her now slightly apprehensive opponent.

"Ready? Then let's… rock!" a shot immediately collided with Kunou's original opposition, a blonde bullet launching up out of the cloud, white kimono unstained as she sent a storm of fire in the crimson princess of destruction's way. The fact that she had taken to wearing a white kimono was purely to taunt Rias, the lack of dirt and sweat signalling the minimal effort she had to put in to not just meet, but exceed her senior's skills.

Three bursts of the power of destruction met the raging flames, the immediate issue presenting itself to Rias: at this rate, she would be tired out even faster! But there was no time to think on that, a second load of blaze aimed her way.

And she liked this shirt…

* * *

 **Let's hold it there. so, we're edging closer to a lovely little conflict with a phoenix! There's someothing potentially interesting to come and I plan to use what I have to its fullest potential! I've still got six more spaces to fill! and I don't think that will be the end of the growth... but what does that even mean? I'll let you figure that one out as well.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - ?**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	17. 17th call - people are persistent

**Greetings my friends! So, it's time to introduce something I've been planning for a small bit, though I think it might appear to be a little blunt, but when it's working with a blunt person, I guess it can make sense... if you've been reading one of my other stories, then you should already know what's about to come, but heh, who's going to do that? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Time for training's over, so get, get out there!_

 _Issei: You've got to meet up with the people back at home and prepare for a fight!_

 _Shuujin: The beauty of a joker: Nobody really takes them serious until it's too late!_

 _Issei: And I'm not going to let anything stop me, even a great symbol!_

 _S + I: break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

The ten days that had past had been rather routine, training interspersed with the odd friendly event. Naturally, Rider dominated the water pistol fight that had suddenly started up and Kunou, being an abundant ball of energy that she was, had no issue with the race, only losing out to the far increased speed of Kiba, much to the technomancer's joy.

They had all grown in combat, even the teachers as times shortened, amount of attacks they could take were increased and battle awareness was sharpened. After having so many bullets and lasers sent his way, Kiba had gotten used to either tanking them all with a grin or jumping around like a crazed rat on fire, an automated gun or five giving him more than enough challenge and whenever the boy got too fast, well that was just another chance to improve her systems!

Akeno had the joy of a similar treatment, though as soon as Onihime learnt of the fact that the queen would receive boosts for many different aspects, her plans had been cemented in a second. Whether it had been a bastardised version of clay shooting, a tolerance test of everything the gothic gambler had at hand or seeing just how many piles of concrete (from where she got such a bountiful supply of the material, we do not question) in rapid succession she could break through without exhaustion or injury, everything was thrown at her until she was on the ground writhing in pain or potential pleasure, she wasn't exactly sure.

Koneko, still refusing to access her spiritual half, had been given all of the strength training Ophis could be bothered to muster, having the girl run with her on her back for instance. While it may seem rather menial, when the black haired girl had the ability to change her weight exponentially on the fly, it was rather more effective. This added to the repeated reps that lasted far too long even for the Rook, was enough that a single punch had been able to tear through a fair chunk of trees without even an issue.

And then there was Rias. Kunou had finally urged the king to start moving after the first few burns, each one somehow gaining in strength, though that might just be her pain addled brain talking at that point. She had become skilled enough to lead her opponent, the power of destruction's firing speeds drastically increased so that she could shoot out multiple blasts in quicker succession without the strain such a tactic would have before.

While it wasn't the perfect group, it was more than enough as they all convened, Asia gently messing with the stray strands of her hair as she stood next to Issei inside the mansion, breakfast soon finished.

"And what did you teach my lovely little bishop?" Rias enquired, Issei simply giving the ex-nun a small look before a translucent bubble blinked to life, covering first her before the rapid expansion encompassed the entire table in a marine glow, a small smile tickling the blonde's face.

"I had her working on something that would fit her best, especially with her sacred gear." The boy answered with a grin firmly plastered upon his face. "See, she clearly isn't made for offence with such an unspecialised boost as magic, which would naturally go towards a more passive route thanks to personality and prior skills. Therefore, it would be best to improve those passive skills and have her work on defences and buffing your teammates. I also managed to get her to learn some sort of strengthening spell, but I don't know if it's a proper way; I'm not exactly well versed in magic."

At his words, a sudden red aura overtook the peerage, a new revitalised strength that they had never felt before quickly entering every muscle within their bodies. Kunou let out a small giggle at Kiba's small gasp, the now shattered glass in his hand easily replaced after the surprise had died down slightly.

"Well, we'll certainly have a much better chance of succeeding than before." The knight awkwardly remarked, a new wave of laughter sent out across the people. "I don't think I've felt this confident in a small while."

"We must thank you Issei." Rias said with a small bow of her head. "I must admit, we weren't likely to win before, but I think there's a chance for us to succeed. I'm sure the payment will be quick to go through to Yasaka, but please if there's anything we could give to you now?"

"Well, bring back a victory for Kuoh." Was the brunette's casual response, biting into his apple. "I heard that this guy is meant to be invincible?"

"Yes, that is true. Riser Phenex's family is able to regenerate their bodies near instantaneously. I'm sure we can whittle down his resistance though, so we should be able to win even with that." Rias responded, Issei quickly throwing his hand around Asia.

"If anything does happen though, just make sure to get this lovely girl close. I managed to get her something that might be able to give you a little edge." Issei declared, urging her forward towards the other with a hesitant step, eyebrows rising as soon as she bent down in a deep bow.

"I'm sorry… I will try my best not to be a failure in future…" she spat out, a small second sent to surprise before Akeno was in front of her, a finger to her chin.

"Come now, you're one of us as well. You're not at all a failure." The black haired queen whispered gently, wiping away the traces of water that teased the edges of her eyes. "That barrier you made was brilliant and I haven't felt as strong as when you cast that spell and I'm sure the others are just the same, right?"

"So it appears that you've done something more than what you were requested. I can't thank you enough." The king piece remarked, Issei waving off the concern.

"You have places to be right?" the student commented back with a small bow. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to watch as we'll need to go back to Kyoto to report, so you should send a letter as soon as you win!"

"Of course. It was a pleasure to see you again, even if you aren't in Kuoh anymore." A red circle appeared upon the floor, filled with the complex symbols and runic writings that spoke of the Gremory family, the peerage giving one last wave before disappearing into the hellish lights, Issei turning to the remaining girls.

"We should probably get back then."

"Right!"

* * *

Hibiki just couldn't draw his eyes away from the watered window, the outside storm raging like a monster. It was taking all of the restraint the elderly man had in his wrinkled body to stop himself from running out into the rain, dancing about in the clouds like the Raiju he was, but there was work to do and research to be filed, as much of a pain in the butt it was.

They had managed to get a bit more information on the Tower of Ai, which had gained the attention of a few groups, but not too much. Generation had already lost a squad in its entirety save for one of ten, who ultimately ended up plonked right outside the Kyoto yokai central's door.

"That girl has the chance to be one of the worst things we've come across and the best blessing I've seen in my goddamn life." Hibiki gruffly muttered to himself, shuffling to his small kitchen area he had set up for himself. There was nothing stopping him from going down to the kitchens, but they had huge bloody windows and he would be too far away from his work to care. "I'd never thought I would let a remnant of Generation walk through here, but if Yasaka says it's okay, who am I to judge?"

He had been following Yasaka since her first days watching over her, back when she was but a child. He had been a spry dog back then, even if the grey was still teasing at his hair, eager to jump into battle and settle things with his fists as was expected of a bodyguard; take one wrong step and their arses are fried and tossed out into the mud! He had been impulsive back then – still was really, but it had been tamed by experience and the few friends he had managed to muster through his work.

Leon had been far later than Hibiki's employment, coming in as a doe eyed green boy. While he was skilled at what he was able to do, the Tengu was more often than not lost in the splendour that was the Eastern Yokai leader's home.

But then, he also had the death of a close friend at hand, lost in front of his very eyes due to the same organisation that had taken away his own family. The Raiju would never question why Generation worked as it did and does, for in his own words,

" _Every second spent trying to understand the follies of mad men is a second spent plunging yourself deeper into madness!"_

"But there's no denying that they're wanting to unlock ancient powers to arm themselves for something… it's just a question of what they're trying to protect themselves against." The old man remarked as he wiped off his yellow Chinese shirt, loose enough that it didn't bock his movements while still enclosed enough to not be flapping about like a demented chicken. The tower of Ai was said to hold infinite power to even change the world in someone's image should they be able to enter the doors.

It was why it was astonishing when a team managed to someone force their way in. generation hadn't ever been lax with their teams, but to send a scientist squadron in with minimal help, including a young mind; it was absolutely unthinkable to the Raiju. It was clear from the brutalised body of his children that they had people more suited for combat that should've been sent in, but they instead sent in all scientists that had never met battle before that!

"All we've managed to establish are stupid names!" Hibiki roared as he gave a sharp kick to the table in front of him, the papers falling around as the elderly man tore a large chunk out of the sandwich in front of him. "Something about waves, fire banquet, rondos! What does that even mean!?"

But now wasn't the time to debate that. They had some information, so it was time to give it to the proper channels so they could have their brain muddled by such madness; his job was done – they had it in the first place to work with. Maybe he would go out and see what it was like. Maybe the storm was still thunderous!

When was the last time he had been able to mess about in the lightning other than far too long ago? It was an integral part of him literally: the ability to become pure lightning wasn't just a freak mistake. He had originally used it to mess with people's electronics, a fun little pastime when he didn't have anything to do and people weren't paying attention. Nothing motivates people, after all, like a lightning bolt to their arse!

The walk was small, his eyes flashing to the approaching group of girls with their leader, Issei in tow. Honestly, the gambler seemed to the oldest and even she didn't look as if she was out of their teens; what was with the push to put completely inappropriate people in places of importance? Yasaka had been giving them random work to deal with when they should've been enjoying themselves like the kids they still were!

"I guess they're doing alright though, seeing as they haven't been kicked out. I'll just have to hold my judgement on them."

* * *

The group were happily travelling back home when a sudden turbulence took them by surprise, Rider near sobbing as she ran around the console; it had been working perfectly until now, and the last time an issue happened, they had been forced to battle some sort of Taoist god figure!

"Brace yourselves! If it's anything like last time, we'll have to do something major!" Issei yelled, making sure he was firmly in one of the seats upon the higher level when the inevitable crash came, leaping over the railings and sliding down the slanted wood until he was in front of the screen, his untrained fingers flashing across the keys until the camera came up (after the toaster had randomly come out of the automated draw and Rider gave a small yelp when her music playlist started to play.)

"So, it is this boy again?" Onihime sighed, placing down the cup in its spilt contents, brushing off her dress as a sword six appeared in her hands. "I wonder what he wishes for this time."

"But why did he have to bring this place down!? It's gonna be dented if he keeps doing this!" Rider exclaimed, the tearing girl dragged by her collar by Kunou as they walked out to the waiting party.

"I apologise for bringing you here once more, but tests must be done and you're one of the few I could call upon. I felt your transcendence." LiuWei announced, the vambrace once more appearing upon his arm. There was a certain exhaustion to his face, but it did little to draw from the aura of intimidation he held.

"Our transcendence?" Issei parroted, the blue haired boy nodding solemnly.

"Yes. You, who are able to easily break through dimensional barriers. Someone of your group's strength must hold power and that power proves to be a suitable test for my own." Liu Wei announced, a crimson crystal in hand. "Mind Meld – Sacrifice your soul!"

 _ **SaCrIfIcE yOuR sOuL!**_

 _ **SoUtH! sUzAkU!**_

With a hand held out, the boy melded with his silhouette in the mirror, the black image on the other side quickly growing into a blaze as a great bird burst forth with a primal cry, just as the phone in Issei's pocket began to ring.

"Hello?"

" _It is me. I felt the eruption of a great power; are you alright?"_ the woman in blue asked down the line, the boy turning to where Ophis was releasing some sort of energy towards the great beast, sending it flying away with a pained squawk.

"We've got a mad man trying to kill us, so I'm not too sure!" Issei answered, rolling away from the giant vermillion bird flew past his location leaving the earth scorched as Rider shot forth, some sort of revolve in hand that spat out a blizzard in retaliation.

" _I see, just as I feared… I will send all of the help I can, simply look to your phone for the answer!"_ she declared, a small glow overtaking the mobile before Issei gave a small hum of confusion, looking to the button 4, where the previously blank number had been filled with blue and black, his finger naturally moving to the centre button and back again.

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **FOUR – PRISON SPECIAL!**_

"Well that's only slightly alarming." Issei deadpanned, but watching as the great vermillion bird that terrorised the girls sending forth a storm of fire that rained down on them, he had no choice.

 _ **CROSS CALL TO ARMS! BREAK THE CHAINS!**_

A bullet whizzed past Issei's head, somehow managing to punch through the bird's face without issue, all turning to the origin of such a shot.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble, haven't you?" a black haired boy remarked, dressed in a simple white T shirt and dark jeans, looking no more than average if it hadn't have been for the pistol lazily resting in his hand, able to hurt that which only Ophis seemed to display the ability to do.

His companion however, was much more fanciful looking, a dark navy maid's dress glowing with power, pale skin making the yellow eyes that peered forth all the more intimidating along with the bleach blonde hair.

"It seems that this was the boy we were told about, able to call upon the power of the four Taoist symbols." The short girl stated to the boy, her eyes never leaving the beats hovering in the sky. "the form he currently holds is that of Suzaku of the southern sky, a vermillion bird able to control fire.

"How do you know of me?" Liu Wei questioned, his tone mixed with a feminine addition. "I have shown my powers to nought in the public save for these. How have you learnt of me?"

"We have our ways." The black haired boy answered, spinning the pistol as he held the free hand to his face. A small burst of azure fire having a domino mask appearing upon his face, slowly falling down his body to morph his very clothes. The T shirt was replaced with a polo shirt alongside a grey waist coat, a black trench coat falling down his shoulders like a hellish cape with black boots. "Tell me, your name is Issei, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know it?" Issei replied, an eye glancing to the phone still within his grasp. "did the lady in blue tell you?"

"Well, it's a long story and we have more pressing matters to attend to right now." The girl interrupted, her clipboard pointed towards Liu Wei. "Allow me to introduce us. My name is Lavenza and this man here is Shuujin Akira. Tell me, are you willing to accept our assistance in your battle?"

"Come. It will allow me a greater foe to battle against and learn from." Liu Wei called, ready to fly forward until another winged figure dressed in red, fiery eyes burning into his own from under a top hat, black wings beating and chains connecting to a smirking Shuujin, grabbed the claws within his own hands.

"Well, he seems happy with it. What about you?"

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold - we've got to hold the heist! Yeah, there's a thief lurking about with their warden, so things are going to get a little bit crazy. there shouldn't be too many issues that come about by such a move, considering that it's another world and I have some pretty nice things whipped up for this, so please wait for it!**


	18. 18th call - the thieves are Phantoms!

**It's time to get things all fired up! Hello there people! Are you ready for a crossover battle! Seeing as Issei exists in both worlds, while Shuujin and Lavenza only occupy a single universe, and the phone gifted to him by the celestial pianist is also most likely connected between the worlds, i thought I would mess about with the concept that could form. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Don't worry, you've got a thief and a warden to help you out" This battle will be dealt with in no time!_

 _Issei: That's great! But you should still be careful, there's a battle in your own world you'll have to deal with!_

 _Shuujin: I guess I'm just good enough that even two opponents at once won't be enough to stop me!_

 _Issei: Well, I can't really say I'm the same... well, let's give it my best! Everyone else is depending on me!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

The boy's eyes were attached to the great being that flew on a similar level to the bird Liu Wei had become, seemingly independent even with the chains that fell into Shuujin's hands. A single throw had Liu Wei flying back, shrouding himself in flame and launching forward, only for the strange creature to weave out of the way, a hand sending strange dark energy that forced a small undignified squawk from the monster.

"Heh, this guy doesn't seem all that tough." Shuujin commented, flipping back as a claw dug deep into the ground where he had once stood, a pistol in hand sending out several bullets to bite into the bird's hide, Rider quick to join him with her own laser rifle. "Lavenza, gonna join the fun?"

"I understand!" the maid dressed girl declared, papers flicking upon her clipboard before she grasped the floating utensil out of the air, a blue smoke floating around her being as a sudden presence bore down upon the group, a strange witch like person appearing from nowhere behind the girl. She hovered in the air, crossed legs having no chance to touch the floor while a drape fell from her black hat in a similar hue to the floor, pale skin covered by very revealing black pants and top; the gloves seemed to cover more skin!

"Please Scathach, Maragion followed by Magarula." Lavenza instructed, the witch of Ireland responding without words, gently raising her hand up. While it may seem to be rather counterproductive considering that the Vermillion Bird of the south was a being of fire, the raging fires did little to pull from the yells mixed into strange animalistic calls, only fanned by the raging tornado formed directly within the fires, a twisting storm of fire and cutting wind blades falling upon Suzaku's body.

"But that shouldn't be possible!" Kunou yelled, stomping one foot against the ground while crossing her arms, puffed out cheeks slightly distorting her words. "My fire didn't work! Why are they special!?"

"They, hold a familiar power." The miko dressed girl had to turn to Ophis, the black haired girl watching the two newcomers fight with great interest. "I, feel as if I've felt this power before…"

"Allow me to join in to – Activation Ace!" Onihime called, a card disappearing into fading light only to make way for another, the front revealed with a slight flick of the fingers. "Sword Six!"

With a strange green creature riding within a chariot summoned by Lavenza to keep Liu Wei busy, there was no chance for him to see the girl wandering before him, a single hand drawn to the left side of her dress before it was held out to the right, to seemingly no effect. It was only when the gambler drew her right arm straight down when the great roar rang out, a line of blood drawn along the entire height of the side of his body.

"It appears that I should be taking you all the more seriously." Liu Wei intoned, a sudden explosion pushing them all back, Shuujin using the cold steel of his weapon to block the heat as he landed alongside Issei, who stood back as with a hand to his mask, the man summoned a great…

"Is that a snowman?" Rider questioned, her right hand resting around the handle of what seemed to be a flamethrower, had it not been for the frost that dripped from its barrel, the ground beneath slowly growing frost upon it. Unlike a normal snowman however, it appeared as it merely acted as a façade, the mouth eternally smiling upon the creature fully function as were the eyes. The main body of the snow creature was locked away in a gold armour with the literal padlock upon the front, a sceptre held in had alongside a blonde wig resting upon its head under the golden round.

"King Frost, Bufudyne!" Shuujin demanded, the King of all jack frosts raising his sceptre with the regality expected of a king… or as much as could be considered possible while having such a rotund base to act as his body.

" **Such a foolish boy will fall at the power of a king!"** King Frost bellowed as the ice grew around the bird's body, completely freezing Liu Wei without any chance for mercy, a second swing having the ice shatter around his body, letting the Vermillion Bird fall limp against the floor.

"Issei, that phone, it allows you to call upon other people's power, right?" Shuujin questioned, the student nodding dumbly. "Well, try using me and Lavenza that way. If my theory's actually working properly, it should result in something interesting happening."

"Shuujin, are you insinuating…?" the small amount of surprise present upon the blue dressed girl didn't exactly inspire much confidence within Issei, but the idea made sense. After all, if it was recorded upon the phone, then it would have to work all the way right?"

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER ZERO – ErRoR!**_

 ** _CALL TO ARMS!_**

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER FOUR – PRISON SPECIAL!**_

"That kind of name still makes me feel a little weird." Issei muttered, but with Liu Wei taking to the sky in a rage, Ophis catching Onihime from where she had been sent flying, there wasn't much else for him to do.

"Don't worry Issei; I am certain that we can explain things further once we have your issues dealt with." Lavenza promised, watching in curiosity at the bracelet that formed upon the brunette's wrist. "I don't think I recall something like this at all… it's quite the feat of engineering."

"Well, I'm probably not the one you should be saying that too." Issei quipped in return, pressing the phone into its slot and letting out a small gasp at the sudden rush of power that filled his mind.

" **You, who are not my original self, are the same none the less. Forged through different experiences, granted success in your plans and having bonds beyond all can be expected. You hold the potential to become a beacon of human success, reaching powers beyond all that you could've imagined and a person like me cannot ignore such possibilities when they present themselves so openly."**

The voice that spoke was a deep baritone built by experience and age, a youthful sense of intrigue buried within his professional speech. It echoed in his head, Issei clutching his skull, though the strength in his knees proved to be enough to keep him standing. While they were much more interested in going over to Issei and trying to help, it was clear from both Shuujin and Lavenza's look that they were better off assisting with Onihime and Rider, each struggling to keep the great bird at bay.

" **I have heeded your resolve and come to a conclusion – let us forge a contract!"** the voice declared flamboyantly, the turning of heads being a sign of how the words resonated out loud this time. **"I am thou, thou art I! Thou, who wouldst allow both intelligence and brute force to guide your way, call my name and reach a new level of self-acceptance beyond many and use your strength! Too many have let themselves fall prey to their insecurities and barriers, restraining their true potential, but thou art different! Call my name!"**

"…Understood… Jekyll!"

 _ **CROSS CALL TO ARMOUR! BREAK THE CHAINS!**_

His clothes melted away in blazes of blue, replaced by a flowing dark blue robe that belonged more in the middle ages. A mask in the style of a crow's beak perched comfortably upon the boy's face, a small sniff picking up a strange floral and herbal scent. Brushing off black gloves, the boy looked up, two hands gripping upon the beak as tightly as possible until it was fully ripped off with a wall of red, a dignified figure burning to life behind him.

"Woah, Issei has one of those weird people summoning things too!" Kunou called, bouncing in place. Said person was a tall figure, holding himself in a manner worthy of the noble classes in a tight suit of old. The very traditional English stylings was complete with a top hat, a grizzled face looking from under the rim. The strange part however was the robotic implements that dotted his body, carving their golden way into his chest and taking the entirety of one of his arms with steam billowing out random parts.

"Jekyll, let's take this bird down!" Issei exclaimed, a cross bow appearing in his hands without a second thought, the great dissociative doctor launching forward with a small blast, the arm launching forward to where Liu Wei soared towards him, only to be sent backed own into the ground with a vicious crash a second punch had the crater made even deeper, the man turning to his partner, who struck forth with the weapon in his hand. the bolts piercing the feathers without any resistance.

"Now, for the piece de resistance!" Shuujin stated as he flipped over the body, guns pointed over his head to rain down a torrent of bullets from above, another punch having the feathers launched towards the thief knocked away by Jekyll.

"Understood. I shall call upon Hecate." Lavenza stated, flicking through her clipboard before the fires burned once more, a strange woman of grey holding two leashes, flying dog heads within her hands snapping before a stream of fire launched forward, the resultant blast leaving the dishevelled blue haired boy panting upon the ground, holding a fist to the shattered earth.

"I… I have to flee. It does provide me with enough data about Suzaku though." The boy whispered to himself, though it wouldn't escape the ears of Shuujin. A small light flashed into his eyes, the black haired boy turning away only to be met by blank space.

"He's gone?" Rider asked with a sigh, lowering her weapon reluctantly. "I wanted to learn what he was planning to do! I guess that's a missed opportunity."

"Though I must admit, I find myself intrigued as well by you two." Onihime added, arriving at a more ornate pace. "A young girl and a high school student together; how scandalous."

"Issei, are you alright?" Kunou asked in concern as the boy fell to his knees, Jekyll observing his gradually disappearing body in almost clinical silence, a small tut escaping the Victorian gentleman.

" **I am afraid that I must return to my true partner; I fear that he is having troubles that he cannot hope to deal with by himself."** The man stated, floating over to Issei's position. **"Though I am not afraid to admit that you did a valiant job in his place. It is somewhat of a reassurance that all of my partner's strength is present no matter where I may go. Farewell."**

"Now, I suppose you want answers huh?" Shuujin began, letting the strange dark ensemble he wore give way to his prior clothing, Lavenza taking a step towards his side. "I suppose you could call us… wardens."

"Wardens? As in a prison?" Issei asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"This world is full of corruption, though you may not see it at first glance. It is the duty of my friends and I to fix that corruption and give way to freedom, as everyone deserves. I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, designation Joker." Shuujin explained, a small smirk dancing upon his face and even in his casual wear, he still held the posture and aura of a leader.

"And I am the one tasked with assisting him and his friends in that task." Lavenza simply added with a small curtsey.

"Oh? Has someone got some secrets to share?" Onihime taunted, though her questioning was stopped by the flashing of their bodies, fading away like a shadow gradually.

"well, it appears as if our time in the spotlight's done, but if you ever need us again, I'm sure you can find a way to call us." Shuujin declared, Issei pulling out the phone once more.

"Well that should be simple enough if you're on the phone, right?" Issei remarked, only to find his eyes widening for instead of the blue and black that had taken the number four before, it was now simply the face of Onihime peering back.

The two were gone before any further questions could be asked.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that a boy who calls himself both a thief and a warden appeared alongside a strange girl who also calls herself a warden to interfere in you battle, allowing you to appear victorious?" Yasaka listed, Issei giving a silent nod. "I hope you can see why I would be worried about you?"

"Of course, but they didn't appear to hold any negative intentions towards me or any of the girls; it was like they had been specifically tasked with helping us against Liu Wei." The student answered. "If they had been planning to take him down, then they would've been perfectly able to do so without our assistance… while there's a chance they could've been waiting for someone to draw him out, they were already there, probably in hiding when we arrived; that has to mean something."

"Well, never the less, I don't think we should be worrying about them anymore." The Kitsune leade declared, looking to where Onihime sat serenely in her handcuffs. "I'm glad to see that your prisoner is still unharmed and under control."

"I suppose that's one way you could put it." Rider muttered, Yasaka making it a point not to question it any further.

"But anyway, I don't have anything I want you to do for now; you are free to spend the time however you wish." The leader announced, Issei giving a small bow as he grabbed Ophis' hand, the girl following without a word as they all exited. "Kunou? Are you not going to stay?"

Said girl froze in the doorway, turning with a hesitant smile, holding her arms wide as the tears began to tickle the edges of her eyes.

"Momma, can't I go and play with my friends?" she asked quietly, though Yasaka was a resilient woman.

"You have to go back to your tutors and get your work done before young lady. I'm fairly certain that you were plagiarising their work, so you might as well learn as much as you can from them." Yasaka ordered, watching her daughter's head fall. "But, if you were to get it all done quickly, then ther wouldn't be a reason for you not to go…"

"Yay! Thanks momma!" speeding a brief moment with her arms wrapped around her daughter, Yasaka let out a chuckle as she watched the blonde bullet launch for the dojos.

"I wonder where on earth does she get the energy from?"

* * *

So, we have to hold the card to our forehead?" Issei asked, holding the two of spades to his head as the others followed suit with their own.

"Yes, exactly. Then we can begin with the main betting. Seeing as you can see one of everyone's card accept your own, you have to place a bet based on people's reactions to your card and how likely it is you've got something in comparison to everyone else." Onihime instructed, holding a five of hearts to her own head. A small turn revealed Ophis stoically holding a four of hearts and a seven of clubs in Rider's. "I shall begin. I bet two chips, two thousand."

They were playing Indian two card poker, the gambler especially interested in trying out the gam seeing as it wasn't one usually held within the halls of Club=Majesty. In the dimmed lights of the Starway Rider, you would be hard pressed to take it as anything other than a high stakes show down.

"I'll call." Rider followed, throwing two chips in as well.

"I, bet. Three, chips." Ophis intoned, three more joining in the pot. Rider's and Onihime's eyes flashed back and forth, mainly between each other and Issei, for there was truly no reason to look to Ophis; with a face like hers, anyone trying to read it was a failure waiting to happen.

"Then I guess I'll go in… four chips." Issei declared, Rider's eyebrow rising as she followed the metal pieces enter the centre of the table. As the last one to go, he had the advantage of watching everyone else make their move first, making Onihime just a little bit more reserved as she made her move.

"I'll call." She gently stated, throwing in the four chips, with Rider doing the same – Ophis however never really had been one to follow the pack.

"Fold."

"Oh? And what brought along that sort of move?" Onihime asked, the Lolita simply just giving a small shrug.

"I, have bad cards. I, know." She stated solemnly, turning to Issei as he placed four more of his own chips.

"Well then, now we will reveal our cards. As I stated before, a pair will be the strongest hand – higher number in the case of multiple – followed by two cards of the same suit known as a mark – higher in the case of multiple and no matching traits at all signifying a pig – higher in the case of multiple." Onihime reminded, flipping over her card sitting face down on the table. "Well, looks like I have a five-ten mark of hearts."

"I got a pig…" Rider groaned, her head falling down beside the seven of diamonds upon the table while without words, Ophis revealed the four of clubs.

"You had a four pair?" Onihime questioned, though it did little to draw from her small smile that played upon her face, Issei giving a sigh.

"Well, I had a two of Diamonds…" the student declared, a small tut escaping the gambler as she pushed the pot towards him, the boy turning to his cards in confusion until he looked at the pair together.

"It seems as if my luck is taking a turn for the neutral, while Rider and Ophis are having that of the worst kind." She remarked dealing out the next hands. "Don't think it will end the same every time though."

Issei would beg to differ if Ophis' foot brushing his leg meant anything. A four of clubs? Would you look at that? Another pair.

* * *

 **Yeah, Issei's a dirty cheater. there's probably no serious meaning to that last part anyway, so that's cool. My biggest concern right now is pacing - do you think the scene changes are a bit abrupt, numerous? Please, tell me how you feel about these so i can get better! Next time, we reach what i think I'm going to call... the psychic siblings. Try and figure out what the means, because I won't be able to write for the next two weeks! You'll have to wait before you can find out more!**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	19. 19th call - Mozaik is mysterious

**I've been gone for two weeks, but that just means you get a double hit and the start of a new arc in this story! But before we get into that, I have a little request of you, my readers.**

 **So, I've been unable to write for two weeks because I've been participating in what is called the NCS (National Citizenship Service) which is operated in Britain. two weeks are spent at an outdoor centre camping and at a Uni respectively, while the next two weeks (the week which has just past and this coming one) will be spent doing an action project with the team you've been placed in. I'm team 6 (officially. We're actually team Tag along... I'm proud of it) and our project is Bridging the Generation Gap.**

 **The elderly are becoming more afraid of the younger generation by the day and we aim to change their opinion on us young people. We want to achieve this by visiting independent living accommodations and building a bond with the elderly to show them that we aren't as bad as they may think. We will be spending 4 days with them and during our time we will be doing various activities with them such as painting. We care about the older generation because they are still human beings who enjoy people's company just as much as we do. Therefore, we are raising awareness for the older generations to show that we know they are there and we want to make them feel a part of the community. The young have the ability, but lack the wisdom, and the old have the wisdom, but lack the ability. We want to get them involved!**

 **But I was hoping that you could like two pages for me: an instagram page called and a facebook page called NCS team 6 -bridging the generation gap. if you could do that, it would mean the world to us and it's fairly simple, right? Let's go to the awkward part.**

 **We also have a JustGiving page called (this is a mouthful) We're raising £200 to help fund our NCS project to bridge the gap between the young and old generation. The money will go towards helping the elderly(or alternately, bridge that gap). if you could maybe think of adding to that, it would be absolutely magical! any money gathered would go directly to supporting the elderly we visit. Anyway, with all of the request done, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, it's time to face some psychic siblings!_

 _Issei: And you've got to deal with the devil... um, literally!_

 _Shuujin: I know. It's because I'm psychic._

 _Issei: Bull! You've just got good intuition!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

The Starway Rider warped into existence at the centre of a simple park, the surrounding people completely oblivious to the arrival of the strange vehicle disguised as a sort of statue in the middle of the area. Stepping out onto the grass, Issei held up the paper within his hands, Rider and Onihime stepping out behind him while Kunou and Ophis lagged behind, the energetic Kitsune exuberantly discussing whatever had found her interest at the time.

They had been sent after strange rumours from outside spoke of how it seemed the people all acted far too passively. Of course, it was to be expected that a place could hold very minimal violence and the sort, but even such things as friendly arguments seemed to have been completely erased from the city. Mozaik had once been near reviled for its lack of proper policing, the ones who proved themselves best in the underworld acting as the ones who policed their opponents. Then, for seemingly no reason whatsoever, it had all simply… disappeared.

"What do you think actually happened, anyway?" Issei questioned as he looked around, the people immediately didn't appear to strange, interacting and speaking in ways you would expect anyone to do. "I mean, it can't be that easy to manipulate all crime into stopping. It must've taken really extreme action to make it stop."

"Well, the usual manners in the underworld could possibly apply here." Onihime reasoned, placing a hand to her chin as the pale girl surveyed the rather typical surroundings. "Those who prove themselves strongest will become the kings. Perhaps a person found themselves in a position of power and chose to remove all evil. For what reason someone would do that though, I cannot say."

"It would seem a little excessive for someone to literally take over and beat anyone who would ever act out only to never do anything of your own." Rider countered, holding her arms out wide with a small frown. "Besides, the people here don't look like they're being bullied into acting normal; if it was really power that was preventing the crime, then there would be signs of at least one person who had been threatened."

"People, are lazy as well." Ophis added, letting the Kitsune at her side grab a hold of the small hand lying at her side. "They, would not go to destroy any simple arguments as well without reason."

"That's true enough…" Issei conceded, his eyes drawn to one of the large electronic billboards that towered in the air, various adverts flashing over its LEDs. They had been installed in various places around the city of Mozaik, apparently from the money saved through the lack of criminal activity that had once sucked up the majority of the government funds. His partners wouldn't notice the split second where his eyes seemed to focus intently on the board, an advert for seemingly special brand of strawberries being none too important to them.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" Kunou asked energetically, turning to Issei with near trembling movements. "I heard that they've got a whole load of cool places here since the whole refurbishment thing! We should go and visit the ice cream place!"

Onihime was silent as they walked along , Ophis quickly taking her 'father's' hand to have the trio pulled along faster, only Rider remaining behind to whisper with the gambler.

"So, I'm guessing that you have the same ideas ad hunches as I do?" the pink haired girl remarked as they passed across into the shopping district, bustling with happy shoppers going about their days in peace, every window allowing cheerful, almost artificially so, people to be seen.

"Yes, I do believe so." Onihime confirmed, tilting gently to the side to let a smiling mother be dragged long by her children in very much the same manner as Issei was experiencing with Ophis and Kunou. "There's been an increased in the young based entertainment and shops; that would be an indication that the person who has taken over the city is either very much a child lover, or a child themselves. Either way would be pretty remarkable."

The two had to stop when they were near to bumping into the brunette, who had paused to allow a young boy to pass by them with a great beaming smile upon their face. Only Ophis allowed her eyes to narrow at the sight of the child, an act that Issei was quick to catch up on.

"Hey, what's up?" the student asked quietly, the ice cream parlour Kunou had been so eager to visit gently appearing as they rounded the corner.

"Something, about that boy seems wrong father. I, do not like him." Ophis whispered, the gothic Lolita clenching Issei's hand tighter as they entered, Rider taking Kunou forward with a small look shared between them. "He, has a strange aura. He, doesn't seem normal."

"…If you really think that he's going to be an issue, I'm sure we can try and find him later." Issei declared, ushering the small girl to a seat as the others went about procuring their frozen treats. "Even if we wanted to, it would be an issue trying to find him without any leads. Just enjoy your ice cream for now."

And the group did. She wasn't exactly as eager as Kunou in her consumption, the chocolate dessert having to be wiped partially from around her mouth after the act. The thought of the boy refused to exit her mind, the reason for such completely foreign to the girl. He wasn't her mother nor her father, so he held no importance to her, and yet the thought of that strange boy remained in her mind.

"'Phis? Are you alright?" Kunou asked, the black haired girl giving a simple nod of her head as she looked around the city. They were returning to the Starway Rider after a small tour of the various facilities close to the vessel, meaning that there was time for Kunou to catch onto the girl's strange mood.

"Do, not worry. I, will be fine."

* * *

"They really enjoy their literature, don't they?" the dark dressed demon in name declared as they entered the hotel, perhaps mistakable for a library for the sheer number of books that lined the lobby. It had also been clear from the many book stores outside that even the city of crime had an oddly vast taste for the written word. "I can understand a lot of bookstores, but what would the hotel be needing such a great amount of books for?"

"I mean, it's a good mix, but definitely not the amount you would expect in a hotel." Issei agreed, drawing one of the novels into his hand. it had been a mystery about a child who found themselves lost into the hands of cruel circus owners, tortured and placed into a freak show." And some of these you really don't want to have in a public place if you're looking to entice people… okay…"

"Ah, are you new to Mozaik?" the secretary asked from behind the desk, poking a head of black hair up as she effortlessly slid the pencil in on the top of her ear. "We've been able to renovate a lot with the removal of the many conflicts. The city council believed by increasing access and variety of books available in the city, the people would be more enticed to read rather than lose themselves in electronic entertainment."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Issei conceded, pulling out his wallet. "So, how much would a week be?"

"That will be twenty thousand per person, per night and with five of you, that will be seven hundred thousand yen." The lady listed off, Issei unable to hold back the gulp that came out. His funds collected from Yasaka would barely be able to fill it out, but being in a hotel would provide the chance to interact with the people much more easily than staying in the Starway Rider and it would make them appear less strange than they would've if they simply appeared out of 'nowhere' thanks to the vessel's perception filter.

"How about we have a little discount, seeing as we're going to be such a fair group?" Onihime suggested, letting her claw tap absently upon the wood between her and the woman, crimson eyes alit with amusement. "You know, I've heard of places where the price is six thousand a person for a single night. Perhaps that would be a more suitable price."

"I hope I do not disappoint you when I say that sort of price is reserved for places with a lesser quality service. I cannot possibly allow such a discount." The lady denied, keeping the smile upon her face with every word, as did Onihime as she let the metal crawl along the underlining of the woman's chin.

"Oh? Really? I believe I could arrange something that would allow us to properly sort out this dilemma." Onihime declared casually, a great evil gathering at her eyes as Issei was about to pull her back.

"We're trying to be normal, you can't just do that!" he objected, reaching out to grab the back of the girl's dress before suddenly pausing.

"That will be fine."

He turned incredulously to the woman, as did Rider and Onihime, stuck in their positions. Had she really just been so easily turned? She didn't appear to be frightened in the slightest; in fact, she appeared to be even more relaxed than she had been originally, her movements having a sudden lack of energy as she went around dealing with the paperwork.

"With your new prices, that will be thirty thousand a night, making for two hundred and ten thousand." The lady stated, even a noticeable drunkenness adding to her tone, even if her smile remained pleasant as she accepted the money. While Issei did feel a little bad for taking such a large profit margin from a type of hotel known for being expensive for good reasons, it was more of a strange experience than anything else. Pouting at the side, Onihime crossed her arms as she played with the tip of her black hair.

"Well, that simply wasn't any fun. Usually people will accept when I offer a game, believing me to be weak. I could've won us the entire hotel if she simply accepted." The gambler whined, approaching the traditional Japanese room and sliding the door aside, all gathering as Rider and Onihime placed their luggage to the side - Issei and Ophis with Kunou would have their own rooms.

"You shouldn't have made it sound like you were going to kill her!" Issei scolded, only for Rider to hold out a hand, an electronic notepad having a stylus flying over it, Rider quickly turning it around to display the digital notes recorded upon it.

"Don't worry about it Issei, we had a small agreement about it!" the pink haired inventor dismissed, her finger moving around the spider diagram formed upon the screen, a central bubble holding the title of 'Mozaik Mystery'. "See, I wanted to see to what extent this whole 'no crime' thing went to, so I asked Onihime to purposely intimidate the first chance we had and see how a random person would deal with it. If they were being blackmailed, you would've seen someone at least hesitate or flinch, because fighting back would bring down the wrath of the one who was blackmailing them. The fact that this lady showed no reaction over than becoming more docile is proof that there is some sort of mind manipulation involved – one that gets stronger in the face of potential conflict."

"By having it done in such a fashion, it would make it easier for such a thing to go unnoticed. It would only truly spring up when people were actually reaching the stage of anger, and so they would be acting completely normally until that point." Onihime expanded, seating herself gracefully upon the tatami mat. "But we still don't know a proper way for them to manipulate the people…"

"…Except we do!" Issei suddenly concluded, Kunou turning a titled head towards him.

"Wait, we do?" the young blonde questioned, Issei standing and starting to pace as he attempted to put all of his thoughts together.

"Well, if they wanted to do a city wide brainwashing, they would either have to use a great amount of power, or have a method of doing so on a grand scale." Issei explained, the kitsune nodding slowly. "So, if they had enough power to take over, say, the council in control of what is implemented in Mozaik, then they would be able to add in things that would help them out and extend their influence. Now, what have they added?"

"There's the whole bunch of books, the big board things and all of the cool places, right?" Kunou recalled, Issei giving a nod.

"And so one of those things is allowing the one behind the elimination of conflict to control the people easier. If we were to remove the extension, they would only be able to control a small amount and be easier to find." Issei concluded, ending strong before awkwardly scratching his head. "Even if it is unnatural, it does seem weird for your mother to send us here to… restart? Conflict."

"It's not a case of restarting the conflict silly." Rider corrected, pulling back the notepad. "It's about getting things back to normal. It can't be healthy to be under brainwashing for a long time, and if it had been blackmail, then it was likely that a strong supernatural person was the one responsible. If it turned out to be something that Kyoto couldn't handle, then it would allow Yasaka to contact the right people."

"That's fair… So, we have the books, the electronic billboards and all of the young aimed shops. I can't really see what they would have in the young based shops that would brainwash though… maybe it was to control the children so they would grow up expecting the same; it certainly wouldn't be aimed at the adults." Issei commented, slapping his head slightly. "Well, we should probably do some more exploring in the morning. I hope you don't mind if I retire for now…"

* * *

Bidding the others good night, Kunou far too excited for the time of day it was; they had spent a good majority of that day exploring the various shops available to them around the city and it was getting deep into the night – far later than a child Kunou's age should've been awake until, Rider looked to the notepad where she had recorded all of their details within. Though she had yet to speak of them, there was bit more upon her mind.

Falling upon the pillow with countless questions floating around her head, the girl turned away from where she knew Onihime was still awake. Hopefully she would get the right idea and remain silent so she could sleep.

"Would you care for some tea? It clearly would assist in easing your mind." Onihime offered, not even turning her head as she poured out the second cup; it was clear what the answer would be. Blearily pulling herself out of the futon, she gracelessly sat opposite the gambler, dragging in the cup like a lifeline. "Now, what burdens your mind?"

"I suppose I just don't think I'm doing this team good." Rider admitted with a small chuckle, Onihime slightly raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it was your idea to threaten people to find out the truth; I kind of just took some of the credit for it."

"Well do not worry, for I surely hold no qualms for you taking some of the credit." The gambler happily relied before her visage turned to stone once more. "Now, what is truly acting as your burden? It clearly wasn't the fact that you took a measly amount of credit and you were the one who suggested the whole concept of testing people in the first place."

"It doesn't matter." Rider dismissed, a small sigh escaping Onihime at the simple statement. There was no denying that such sharp answers were not the technomancer's tone, the girl much preferring to explain her thoughts in greater detail or joking; to be so simple was definitive proof that she wasn't alright.

"Now that was just disappointing. Could you not come up with something that could be at least somewhat believable?" the gambler remarked, a small groan escaping the pink haired girl. "Now, if you do not want me to know of it, then that's perfectly acceptable. I just ask that you admit there is something on your mind."

"…I'm sure I'll tell you what it is eventually; I'm not the strongest girl mentally out there, so I'll most likely end up blabbing to you as soon as the pressure comes…" Rider admitted, the laugh that came this time being much more open. "However, I don't think I can do it right now. Maybe later. Thanks for the tea though Onihime."

She would take a second to walk away from the table before she turned back, Onihime pausing with the edge of the china touching her blood red lips.

"Oh, by the way, we never really did get your true name, did we?" Rider remarked, leaning upon her shins. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Oh? So you are unwilling to elaborate on your own issues, but you immediately wish to ask of mine? How rude of you." The black haired girl taunted as she took a sip of her tea. "Perhaps one day we shall have a secret swap. Maybe then you will find out the truth of my name."

With a pout, Rider turned away, crossing her arms as she entered her section of the room, leaving just a small amount of the door open for her to speak through.

"Aren't you meant to be under lock and key!? I'm pretty sure I locked you in the handcuffs before!"

"Maybe you should hide your keys in a better way."

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold for now. So, we've got a little mystery going on, but there's no need to wait for something else to come up! Yes indeed, we're going with the double upload as a reward for listening to my little request (though I am going to put it again on the next one... oh well.)**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	20. 20th call - backstories are back!

**Keep the train going! We've got some more backstories to speak of, but as you saw last time, I've got to speak to you about something first!**

 **So, I've been unable to write for two weeks because I've been participating in what is called the NCS (National Citizenship Service) which is operated in Britain. two weeks are spent at an outdoor centre camping and at a Uni respectively, while the next two weeks (the week which has just past and this coming one) will be spent doing an action project with the team you've been placed in. I'm team 6 (officially. We're actually team Tag along... I'm proud of it) and our project is Bridging the Generation Gap.**

 **The elderly are becoming more afraid of the younger generation by the day and we aim to change their opinion on us young people. We want to achieve this by visiting independent living accommodations and building a bond with the elderly to show them that we aren't as bad as they may think. We will be spending 4 days with them and during our time we will be doing various activities with them such as painting. We care about the older generation because they are still human beings who enjoy people's company just as much as we do. Therefore, we are raising awareness for the older generations to show that we know they are there and we want to make them feel a part of the community. The young have the ability, but lack the wisdom, and the old have the wisdom, but lack the ability. We want to get them involved!**

 **But I was hoping that you could like two pages for me: an instagram page called and a facebook page called NCS team 6 -bridging the generation gap. if you could do that, it would mean the world to us and it's fairly simple, right? Let's go to the awkward part.**

 **We also have a JustGiving page called (this is a mouthful) We're raising £200 to help fund our NCS project to bridge the gap between the young and old generation. The money will go towards helping the elderly(or alternately, bridge that gap). if you could maybe think of adding to that, it would be absolutely magical! any money gathered would go directly to supporting the elderly we visit. Anyway, now that's done with, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Who the heck are these people?_

 _Issei: I... don't know._

 _Shuujin: Well try to find out as much as you can about them, understood?_

 _Issei: Yes boss!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

They never would've met up under normal circumstances. Born into different families on the opposite ends of Mozaik, it would have taken a small miracle to have them meet in such a bustling city, especially one that few people of normal morality wished to stay in longer than normal. Somehow though, they ended up being drawn into the same path, a path woven through pure coincidence. They were completely different in many ways, yet they still ended up upon a single crucial similarity.

Alice was a perfectly normal girl. Born in Japan to English parents, it was only natural for her to be reviled in school, made the target of bullying by her peers and naturally discouraged in education and simply various other things. They mocked her for the long strands of blonde that decorated her head, laughed at her choice of a blue dress in the few times she left her home and eagerly dismissed her choice in literature. Living in a world of fantasy, where all can be saved by a single heroic soul, it served as a proper escape from a world intent on pushing her down as much as possible. Constantly carrying the safety that was a book in her hand, Alice had seen it take many a beating in place of her, and yet it still clung on and she continued on without a word.

But people will only remain silenced for so long. It had probably been the drink, or the rising tension within the home, but her parents had finally broken down. They too could only give the impression of normality for so long before their barriers wore and their thoughts became words that flowed easily out of the mouth. Her mother had been wishing to leave Mozaik for a long time, citing its incredibly low chance of safe living, while her father was determined to stay regardless of their risks and chance of death; the pay was naturally good when your life expectancy was low.

"It's not like we're going to be out of a job and house!" Alice's mother objected, near ready to throw the emptied bottle that sat in a tight grip. "I've already planned all of this stuff! We could move out in a second and the only thing stopping us is you! Think of what Alice has to go through! You can't seriously be thinking of leaving her to deal with all she already has to!? All we need to do is move back to England!"

"But think of all we've managed to earn here, all I've managed to build!" Alice's father instantly spat back, near frothing in the mouth as he clutched a balding head furiously. "Do you honestly think that we can get this sort of thing back in England? We'd probably be laughed right out! I'm no accountant! I'm no great lawyer! As soon as I can't keep doing this stuff, we're out and back to normal, even worse!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Alice, falling down against the slightly ajar doorframe, sunk to the ground, screwing blue eyes tightly shut as she continued to listen to the back and forth venom of her parents. Her father did have some good points; they lived in a beautiful home, they had plenty to eat and she certainly had never been left wanting for anything in the world – but there was no way the young girl of but nine could forget the constant hair pulls, the ignorance of her peers and the allowance of her teachers to let said peers do whatever bullying they want. She had heard of people in a similar situation, who hadn't gotten a chance to leave; to put things simply, things weren't quick to change. At all.

And so a part of her just… broke. Turning rapidly to the living room, her parents immediately paused in their mutual anger, facing the direction of the sound of a slamming door. They had never seen such unbridled anger in their child before, and yet, with heavy panting and a toy, a simple blue rabbit, clutched tight in hand, her blonde hair falling weak as a drape over her eyes, there was no denying the sheer fury hidden in those globes.

"Just stop it! I don't want to see you fight ever again!" she screamed with teary eyes, bringing up her face to directly stare down two surprised pairs similar to her own. "Just get along! You don't have to agree on everything, but just make up afterward! Never argue like this!"

When Alice could see past the tears, she hadn't expected to be met with stillness. When she could hear beyond her own tired pants, she hadn't expected to be met with silence. When the arms enveloped her, as they had forgotten to do so a good few years ago, it was her frozen still and left in silence. They held serene smiles upon their faces, almost as if their violent debate had never occurred before, as they sweetly embraced their daughter.

"I'm so sorry we worried you Alice." Her father whispered into a frozen ear, his eyes gently fluttering closed. "We will never argue like that."

"We won't agree on everything, but we'll just make up afterward." Her mother agreed, far more comfortable in Alice's father's arms than she would've been before. Alice didn't care for it though, the small blonde simply too happy to be embraced by her parents like a normal child to care about the discrepancies.

But there was one thing she had taken from that event. Confidence would prove itself.

When she next went into school, she took a deep breath, crushing the navy backpack's strap as she walked forward. There was no need to guess what would happen next, the coming events practically a predetermined chain that she would have to go through daily. Nothing said Alice couldn't disrupt that chain though…

"Oi, blondie! Still walking about? Thought you would've dropped out by now!" one particularly gruff classmate of hers called out, waddling over with the rest of his nine year old 'muscle'. Too many films and rumours had them trying to imitate fiction, the epitome of cheesy high school gangs at a time where they wouldn't be going to high school for a while. "Don't you think you should run off back home to the rest of your people?"

Not this time. She wouldn't let herself be bullied on this gravel anymore. Taking a wider stance, the girl remained still, the group of bullies moving closer to the exposed back with a sickening sneer.

"Come on then! At least speak, or do you not even know any Japanese? You've never even spoken in class!" the bully violently urged, coupled with the addition of a shove.

"You won't bully me anymore. None of you will." The girl stated firmly, turning around with the most fake smile she could muster. "This is the last time anyone will bully me at all. You will treat me as I deserve to be treated, not as you please."

"…I guess we won't bully you anymore. None of us will." The bully gruffly repeated, turning away with a dismissive wave. "I suppose we'll treat you as you deserve to be treated. Come on guys."

A bright, genuine smile appeared upon Alice's face as the bullies slunk away. This was proof that her theory was true! All she would have to do is continue being brave and nothing would be able to harm her! And so she continued on into school, repeating her words to any that would try to be an obstacle in her way, pupil and teacher alike. Needless to say, things got much quieter very quickly.

* * *

Kai had simply wanted to write his stories. People said he had a talent for it, even if it was the only talent he had. With failing grades in all of the subjects he put himself to save for Japanese, his parents were determined to try and get him away for his writing books and into the proper study texts. But why would he ever hold himself away from the one thing he was good at? Why would he limit himself when trying in other places would merely result in a failure with nothing to show for it?

Of course, he had tried at first. When it had been seen as a child simply not placing the entirety of his focus into his studies, he had eagerly approached with all of the energy available to a young boy. The issue was whenever he looked at the pages, they simply didn't make any form of reasonable sense. Numbers were recognisable, at least until they started lifting off of the page and floating around his vision, blurring together with the operations no matter. Sure, he could read you what the question was asking you to do, but that all meant nothing if he couldn't tell you even the first number he was meant to solve the question with.

It was the same with anything else he tried to deal with. Any brush other than calligraphy shook with all of the might of a pure tremor, elements all tried to force themselves into the limelight and don't even get him started on the stupidity that was art. How could you try and inspire your child to be creative and then limit whatever they could do? Perhaps he wanted to a splatter painting because he could actually come up with an idea for that, rather than the silly paper craft that demanded far too much of his poor hands.

Eventually, he had simply given up. Working diligently upon his writing and stories, he had watched with an uncaring eye as his grades began to fall. He had never made any friends, simply being unable to do so without resorting to a piece of paper to write what he wished to share, and so there were little who even cared save for his parents.

"Come on, you have to at least have to try one of the science questions!" his father urged, violently tugging away the writing book and replacing it with the science text. "It's not like it's hard! Just one!"

Kai had only been able to keep up with the begging for so long; this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Snatching his note pad just as viciously back, his calligraphy brush was a blur, the characters written with the elegance of a man experienced with not a single mistake. He could even feel his energy going into the ink as he thrusted the note towards his father, Kai intently focused on making his father finally understand.

 _Let me do as I wish! I do not want to be bothered by you in order to do something I am unwilling to do! Ask me a few times and that is acceptable, not this!_ Read the note, Kai's father stuck upon it as if he had been shown a mesmerising light as a moth. Drawing the note away and pushing back the black hair that invade his green vision, Kai gave a small sigh, paired with a pointed look to his father.

"That makes sense." His father eventually replied. "After all, you do not want to be bothered by me to do something you are unwilling to do. I'll ask you a few times and that is acceptable, not this."

He left swiftly after that, Kai left blinking as he looked towards the pad. Now that he had a moment to think about it, it almost appeared as if the pad still seemed aglow with energy, the words themselves thrumming with an unnatural energy. A small smirk appeared on his face. Perhaps if this worked as he believed it to, then he could do many things… but to test it out properly, he would have to leave the safety of his home, move to a specific store where he would be able to but the appropriate equipment and purchase it, an act that is not at all safe in a place like Mozaik. If he could get this to work though, it would be perfect… what was life without a little risk anyway?

And it had paid off beautifully. Sure, there were perhaps a few people he had caught looking at the vulnerable young boy rather… hungrily, but he had made it through unscathed and now Kai had just the right mixture, or at least, he thought he did. Wiping himself done caught little attention; having a shower was definitely something you shouldn't be questioned for having in normal circumstance, and applying the actual ink had been done in his room. The cold frostiness of applying it directly to his skin had been strange, but the feeling had slowly faded away, as had the writing. Invisible ink, success. He followed all of the actions he had done in the moment to as much of a tee as possible, feeling a similar drain of energy as he had done before. It was as if he could feel every word that was present no his body, every single inscription and stroke of ink that coated his skin. If Kai didn't know any better, he would believe his body to be glowing with a heavenly light.

But it wasn't. it didn't mean his moves were ineffective though, far from it. It was present in the way people moved out of the way after all. Such a simple act, one that could be perceived as a coincidental mass amount of kindness from the people… but he knew better. After all, dressed in his red shirt and simple jeans, Kai didn't appear to be anything special. It was clear to him that the moment another kid tried to do the same thing, they would be ruthlessly pushed to the side, more likely ignored even if they were to ask that assisted without any sort of pre-emptive request. Well, maybe no request was lying… it was practically written all over his body after all.

 _Stay out of my way. Do whatever I ask of you._

Kai had yet to ask anything of any one, but with the first part functioning so brilliantly, there was little cause to believe that the other half would work any less. Indeed, he was making his way to the sweet shop. He wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't test it on something as major as… a bank robbery or something, but who would ever believe that you would take a young boy to court for asking for some sweets?

"Welcome! Please, if you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask!" the shop attendant called out, quickly returning to her job of handling the red laces. Maybe they would be first on the list… no, he would have to properly plan first! After all, the correct amount of surveying was a must if you were to make a heist the most profitable as possible. Scanning over the sweets, the young black haired boy made a mental list of whatever he wanted, the things that caught his eyes that knocked various over items off of the list, before swiftly heading to the till.

"What can I help you with then?" the man at the till asked, the boy taking a deep breath before speaking the first words that had ever come out of his mouth in a long time.

"I want a bit of everything. For free. Can you let me have that?"

 _Stay out of my way. Do whatever I ask of you."_

"I can let you have that." The man confirmed, quick to usher his people to gather the things. Walking out of the store with two large bags had been a novel experience, but most importantly, it acted as the final confirmation he needed. All he needed was to improve the amount of orders he had no his body, maybe learn how to control which ones he activated at a time (considering that he had only a single message given at a time, he couldn't be too sure if multiple different messages could be given if they weren't connected.)

* * *

And so the two lived their lives, one in ignorance of their abilities and the other in full awareness. With their joint goal of making the city of Mozaik a better place to live in, whether it be for everyone or themselves, it wasn't long before a good amount of the city was under their joint grasp, like two gangs working in ignorance of one another.

Eventually, both Alice and Kai had chosen to walk along the street. It was a part of the shopping district, so it was naturally filled with people from all over the city trying to find the latest fashions and newest gear. Alice had been attracted to the news of a new dress on sale, while Kai had been determined to refuel his stock of special body ink. It was only natural, then, for the two of them to collide while walking. The cliché would be to make them walk into each other literally. They didn't.

But it felt like they did. Scrap that, it felt as if they had walked against a brick wall and chosen to do it once more out of morbid masochistic curiosity. When two mentally manipulative powers tried to fight, it was either have one become brain dead and the other be the supreme victor, or have their powers cancel each other out, in a particularly strange and painful way. People were of course, being made to stay away from Kai, meaning that they weren't too aware of how both he and another random girl he had never seen before clutching their heads in agony.

It was when they looked in to each other eyes when the true communication came. One who had been gained a voice by accident and one that had no need for the one he had, they were able to communicate everything with just a single look and as soon as their intentions aligned, their fates were sealed.

That is a story of two souls and their merging path.

* * *

 **Let's put that on hold now. How do you think these people will come into the action? Let me tell you, there's something I don't think any of you will be expecting coming up in this part of the story and I can confirm that I've hinted to it in the speech of the celestial pianist.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**


	21. 21st call - commercials are calling

**Welcome to my womb, love and ego's final destination! Oh that was weird to write down, and really not at all relevant to this chapter... oh well. So, I don't think this chapter was as good as it could be, but it did introduce a character that will be fairly integral to a backstory, but whose? Well, let's just get into it! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, don't mess with the happy doctor! he seems strong..._

 _Issei: And you've got to make a deal with the angel! Without the angel..._

 _Shuujin: Watch yourself. I feel like there's something going on here we don't know about..._

 _Issei: Well, I'm sure it will be fine!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"So the billboards don't exactly show anything particularly special, do they?" Issei commented as he casually sipped at the milkshake he had brought, the soothing strawberry taste making the great wait feel like less of an absolute waste of time. Kunou was quick to drag off Ophis when the news of what they would be doing first reached the young kitsune's ears, a small pay area allowing the blonde to eagerly show off the great world that was the sandbox. The dark dressed girl certainly took to the idea of creating whatever she wanted very well, though when a giggling Kunou told her that it was impossible to make the sand float like Ophis wanted, her enthusiasm was a bit dampened.

"I can understand why you would suggest doing such a thing, but do you truly believe that if you keep watching those boards, something of actual importance would come up?" Onihime sighed as she rapidly flicked out her cards, a game of solitaire rapidly passing before her. Staring too long at the boards was bound to destroy her eyes she said 'and of course that means I wouldn't be able to play to my utmost ability. I'm sure you can understand why I refrain from doing such a thing.' "They've just been flicking through the same different meaningless phrases."

"But don't you think it's a little strange how they're choosing to go through phrases? Wouldn't it be more beneficial and profitable to go for advertisements like anywhere else?" Rider insisted, pink eyes glued to the towering screen before them. Angled perfectly towards the park they had settled themselves in, it meant they were at least able to grab a table and look a slight bit less conspicuous. The screens had a rather strange act, a false parchment rolling out before the swirling ink formed numerous phrases that frankly, Issei was struggling to understand, scratching his head as he spoke aloud.

"Don't look at your past self with a hammer in hand… What's that even meant to mean?" the brunette questioned, a moment spent in silence before the technophile suddenly started with a clap.

"I guess it means don't look to the past and think of the ways you could be better, or think of the nails that you need to hammer down. Basically, don't have regrets about the past!" Rider exuberantly explained, a small hum of still present confusion coming from the boy as he read off the next one.

"Do not prepare if you haven't applied. I assume that means make sure you can actually do what you're preparing for." Issei suggested, a great nod from Rider. "So it's all advice, but it doesn't seem like stuff that could actually mean anything."

"Perhaps it's better to think of them less like pieces of advice, but as… instructions of sort. Orders, maybe." Onihime interrupted, a single metal claw pointing towards where the board was now proudly displaying a new declaration. "After all, that certainly doesn't seem like a normal piece of advice, does it? 'Stray dogs are going to bite, so might as well roll up your sleeves and let it' isn't a very good mentality."

Several more flashed by and upon closer inspection, it was as if the nicer instructions were almost fading away, giving place for seemingly self-destructive ideals that certainly didn't seem as if they were good enough to show to the many residents of Mozaik.

"So they hide their manipulative orders behind vague phrases so they're harder to notice… kind of." Issei concluded. "So that means when bad things happen, you should just let it happen. It explains why the lady would be so easily threatened into giving us the discounted rooms."

"Aw, and here I was thinking it was just my charm, or good luck." Onihime jokingly mused as the cards were gathered up, potentially fierce weapons used as mere toys. "But that would explain ho they're transferring their messages. But the questions is, how?"

"There's also the question of why we're not falling under the same spell. After all, we did spend a good amount of time just looking at that bill board and if it really is the reason why people are being brainwashed, then we should be easily under the effects." Rider added, Issei throwing the remains of his milkshake into a nearby bin as he mused.

"… Tell me, is there any way you can determine if there's any sort of supernatural presence in this place?" the boy suggested, Rider immediately having what appeared to be some sort of tablet in hand as a rhythmic buzzing filled the air.

"Well, it looks pretty much empty save for us. Looks like it's only a weak control then, if it's unable to take us with a bit of focus." Rider stated, throwing the tablet into the air. Issei was about to scold such a careless action, but it would only take a second before a flash of light had it completely deconstructed, the wonders of storage technology having the boy clapping for a small moment. "But we should also check into the entertainment places and book stores. If my theory is correct, then it won't be just a single source, just to make sure they get everyone."

Needless to say, Kunou was far more interested in the idea of going to one of the more recently opened arcades, her supposed skill at rhythm games ready to be shown off to a still rather apathetic Ophis (though if the kitsune was at all bothered, she never let it be shown or voiced). As you would expect, the group was faced with a wide variety of different games, various screens blurting out their own tunes, but it was actually the young kitsune who was the first to pick up the danger sign.

"Hey, did you hear that? It was weird…" Kunou voiced in concern, the others pausing in their search to turn to the girl.

"Well, it is an arcade after all. It would be a little strange if you didn't hear anyone speaking, or the machines around here." Issei reasoned, only for a small hand to slap directly onto the front of his face. "Hey, what the heck was that for?"

"I didn't mean like that! It's something strange, something that hurts…! Don't you hear that?" she urged, but with all of the noise that was blaring out around them, paired with the incredible amount of conversations sprung up between the people, it was a struggle to hear.

"I suppose I can make it out somewhat, but it's too slight even for my ears." Onihime admitted, clearly a struggle if the slight scowl upon her face meant anything. "Can you make out what it's saying?"

"No, but it clearly isn't good…" grasping her ears, Issei was quick to catch the girl when her legs fell weak, a great frown of displeasure upon her face. "I can't make out the words, but they're trying to make me different… I don't like it! Let's get out of here!"

* * *

An elderly man decked in purple and gold strolled gently through the castle left abandoned. There were few who were aware of its existence deep in the snows of Russia, for it had no real purpose other than a show of power when it had been created. Stepping through the rusted gates however was more than enough to break that illusion, the lines of torches perfectly functioning.

"I don't see why he would refuse to take care of the outside walls when he so clearly has the options available to him. It's not even as if he has to step outside, the lazy man…" the elderly man grunted as he continued through the hallowed hall, the natural frost that came with the tundra of Russia giving way to a pleasant warmth more welcoming than before. However, with that warmth came the slight buzzing that had plagued the castle ever since its latest resident moved in, the first signs of non-fire light breaking through the door as he gave a great knock, uncaring for the snow that fell from the exposed square.

"Oh? Is that a call for me? Is that a medi-call for me?" a teasoing voice called, light amongst the heavy groans of the door swinging open, the man upon the other side exuberantly throwing his arms wide. "Ah, Cong-fan! What brings you to my lovely abode? I would like to think that Liu-Wei is in good health, yes?"

"My dear doctor, it appears that even in your exile, you show no signs of losing that annoying energy of yours." The now named Cong-Fan replied reluctantly. "Tell me, have you been putting that energy into the project I've given you, or do you continue to waste your time with such frivolous acts?"

Dressed in an European suit of old, done in navy with a great jewel of red upon his heart and frills flowing from his neck, the man certainly looked as if he would reside in the castle he did. When he was framed by such great machinery, half of which Cong-Fan struggled to even believe that the doctor knew the functions of, it was much more intimidating, a particularly cruel piece having a large saw for seemingly no reason, or perhaps that was the reason why his hands were clawed metal gloves of gold coming from the puffed frills of his sleeves.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call Midas a frivolous act!" the doctor immediately exclaimed, slamming his hand upon the desk at his side, the scattered papers making neither man respond. "Is it not the inner dream of everyone to have happiness after all? If I can find the way to give everyone happiness at once, then don't you think the world would be a better place!?"

"Doctor Beat, I expect you to give a report on what you've achieved towards project Luna immediately. Liu-Wei is exhibiting examples of being unable to control the powers given to him even when the crystal catalysts _you_ created are removed from his being. We cannot afford to waste time." The man demanded carefully, refraining from yelling, but that wasn't enough to hide the inner threat. Whether Doctor Beat noticed it was completely different though as a metallic clap rung out from his hands, a sharp toothed grin bursting upon his face as blues eyes darted about beneath a mop of hair of similar hue, the machinations already in his eyes.

"Well, are you sure that it truly is an issue with my creation? Perhaps it's just his conscious that you swore was sore! After all, it depends on his mind as well and if that's bad, then expect the rest to stress and guess, worthless!" the doctor energetically suggested, though it didn't stop him from darting away, Cong Fan merely moving his eyes to see the man begin to pull various levers and rush his fingers over countless buttons and switches in an apparently chaotic mess. You couldn't make the mistake of taking it for any sort of issue though; despite the man's clear psychosis and obsession with happiness, he was clearly the great genius he called himself.

"No, his personality and mind is stable. It is most likely the four creatures who are proving too strong to be safely contained as you planned." Cong-Fan corrected with fingers to the bridge of his nose. "We will require the powers of the moon maiden in order to calm them, as I said before!"

"Ah yes, you did barge in here rather rudely that time, didn't you? Well, what can I say apart from what I said that day? Rèliè huānyíng? Nǎinai de!" the man cheerfully responded, a particularly large lever requiring all of his weight to push down, a rather comical appearance indeed if it didn't result in a great burst of electricity flying between to pylons. "You know, I once had a dream. Everyone was smiling…"

"What on earth does that have to do with project Luna?" Cong-Fan questioned, though there was no hiding the futileness of the act. When Doctor Beat got into these sorts of conversations about happiness, then there was no pulling him out of them until it was too late.

"Yes, every soul was smiling, what a lying, only dying Delu-show!" the man cackled, knee high boots having the blue doctor slide towards the elderly man with all of agility of a professional acrobat. "I'd say that realm is also called hell, but never mind that, let's get on track, what was it you asked? Oh right, 'where's the answer?'! Why, it's right here!" in a golden grasp, the crystal was a white beacon, glowing with an ethereal power very few could ever hope to dream of, let alone witness. A hesitant hand reached towards the crystal of white, clear respect upon Cong-Fan's face as he moved to take it, at least until the light died as soon as it touched the old man's skin.

"What's wrong with it? What happened to the power?" Cong-Fan asked furiously, stepping forward to the man's back showed to him, a hum escaping the doctor almost absently. "Do not give me that act of yours! Tell me now!"

"Careless? Upset? No sweat! I bet you'll get all set when correct!" the man listed off, his constantly rapid speech a mess to untangle with the mind, though the elderly man struggled less.

"I need no riddles, I need answers! How do you expect Generation to take you back when you prove yourself so inefficient!? When you refuse to properly answer when spoken to!?" Cong-Fan interrogated, the ever present smile upon the doctor's face slowly fading away with every second. "The world isn't fair! You can't act so childishly and expect people to take you so seriously. How do you expect people to react to your little light shows when they so clearly prove to be useless in the end!?"

"…You don't have to tell me, I'm aware the world isn't fair." Doctor Beat solemnly answered, though the sombre mood soon gave way to maniacal laughter as the man clapped his hands together once more, placing the golden gloves upon Cong-Fan's shoulders. "But that's exactly why my projects work! They don't know how to have fun there, how to be happy? Do you not see how much the people working for Generation loved me and my works? It was only those stuffy people upstairs that loathed my style! One vaccine and they'll be happy, happy!"

"Personality is no sickness; a vaccine can't be made to make people happier, only what they find value in. Now tell me straight, what happened to the power contained in this crystal?" Cong-Fan redirected, the doctor giving a hum as he inspected the given crystal before carelessly tossing the crystal over his shoulder, a smirk appearing at the sound of Cong-Fan's complaints.

"Oh, that was no power. It was simply the residual sample used to prepare the vessel for containing the power. Unlike last time, where I had managed to get enough of a sample to fully encapsulate the four great symbols from the very skies, this goes further than that, to the very moon! I can't simply get enough to suck the moon maiden all the way from her home to here! And there's that little lovely rabbit she plays with!" The doctor explained joyfully. "Well, it just means that you'll have to be the one to go and get the power into the capsule, if you want little Liu to use it anyway! Next number, it's now your turn!"

"Don't dismiss me like that! Do you expect me to be able to go to the moon of my power? I have your next order; get the power needed to fill this crystal!" the man threw it towards Beat's back, but an elegant turn had it within the metal gloves once more, a thumb carefully stroking it as he pulled it close to his face.

"Oh, so you're impressed? Well the best is next! Witness the fitness of a great-great-great-great-great genius!" the man hurriedly declared, throwing the crystal upward to the exposed sky outside. Covering his eyes at the sudden pearlescent light that's coated the castle, letting out a small gasp as the crystal flew back into his hand, now aglow with the same energy as before.

"I thought you said we would have to get the moon maiden's power ourselves? How did you do that?" the elderly man asked incredulously, the doctor's smile unending. "What was this magic of yours?"

"Magic!? It's not magic! You see, my protocol is all medical!" The doctor objected indignantly before a cough had him back to his usual manic self. "Well, I suppose it won't mend when the problem is a brainless head. It isn't actually charged, but it pulled more of the residual energy left by the moon to act as a beacon. If you give the crystal now to Liu-Wei, then it will draw the attention of the moon maiden even more than it most likely has up to this point, and she will be more encourage to come closer and allow you to fill it yourself, or maybe she'll do the stupid thing and fill it of her own will!"

"… I see. I suppose that your prowess is still renowned for a reason then Doctor Beat." Cong-Fan reluctantly admitted, a smooth movement having the white crystal held safely for transportation. "I hope you do not end your work for project Luna though. There is still much that needs to be accomplished before we can afford to tackle the powers held within the tower. Who knows what it has evolved into now."

"Oh please, of course! After all, if you can clutch the hand of Midas to unhappiness, then it becomes medicine!" the doctor energetically gushed. "I've managed to get so much data for my own experiments that stopping now would be detrimental to my own work! Don't expect any less from the greatness of a genius! If you want to become happy, then head to the name everyone praises; the eternal doctor Beat!"

* * *

 **And let's put this on hold! So, we've got Doctor Beat in the act! what could he potentially mean for our characters? What will project Luna become? I've got some good ideas with this thing, so please look forward to that!**


	22. 22nd call - the chaos is crazy!

**Greetings people! School's started back up and things are getting a little awkward, hence why 'm not pushing every story I did in the summer holidays. things get really awkward when you try and shove physics in your schedule after all. Regardless, here we are and about time too; we're dealing with something special, for certain! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, make sure the world is safe from brainwashing!_

 _Issei: and Shuujin, looks like you've got a stray priest to deal with! Have you trained your peerage well?  
_

 _Shuujin: with me as their king, I'll lead them to a definite victory!_

 _Issei: But a phantom theif has never dealt with a group of this size..._

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"You say she heard some strange things?" Yasaka questioned, a hand gently running through her daughter's hair as Issei gave a nod. His first reaction was to return the girl to her mother; while he had no doubt that Rider possessed some form of medical prowess, he wanted to make sure that the kitsune leader at least knew of the occurrences. "Well, while I've heard of few creatures who could do such things, I'm more aligned to believing that some sort of magician is responsible for this."

"A magician? They actually can do magic?" Issei questioned, his mind naturally flashing back to the cards and doves that had amazed his young mind, suddenly replaced with vicious shadows ready to brainwash the masses for their own entertainment. "Well, I probably shouldn't be surprised by that… but we know how they're doing it, but we need to flush them out somehow…"

That had them in silence. A period of thought had Rider suddenly perk up however, a fiendish grin that most certainly didn't belong on the girl's face popping up.

"How about we make a huge ruckus!? If they're so intent on bringing about peace with their brainwashing thing, then a whole bunch of crime and fighting should be more than enough to draw out their attention!" the pink haired girl suggested with far too much passion, Issei taking a step away from the ominous aura that had sprung up around the technophile.

"Wait, you just want us to go on a crime spree?" he asked incredulously, Rider nodding almost immediately. "Can we even do that!? I thought we were meant to be discrete; straight up going around and committing a whole bunch of crimes in a city where all of that stuff has been removed has got to be more than a little suspicious!" But the fiendish smile upon both her and Onihime's faces were definitely unmoveable as he turned to Yasaka in questioning.

"Just remember, you shouldn't be able to link anything you do openly to the Kyoto Youkai faction and mass murder and innocent injuries will be heavily punished." The woman stated, Rider letting a sharp gasp escape her at the same time as Issei's head dropped, a small sweatdrop falling down his face at the sudden twinkle that took the older girl's eyes.

"She, is a kitsune. Kitsune, are known for their trickery and mischief." Ophis spoke up beside him, his only answer being a small choking sound. Suddenly, going to the Starway Rider seemed like a death walk on his way to being some sort of fugitive planning their next raid; wasn't this job meant to be about protecting Yasaka from those who would cause her trouble?

"Maybe I should've just continued on doing my school stuff. Maybe I could've opened up a sweet shop or something, called it Public Displays of Confection…"

Watching as they left their room, two of three girls planning a spree that would no doubt shake the world no small bit as Issei followed behind, Ophis gently rubbing his arm absently, Yasaka turned a cautious eye to the world outside, Kyoto sitting as peacefully as it could be. There was a world out there of Youkai she had to protect, that much was true, but there had also been things that had been bugging her personally. With no way to actively pursue them however with her precious place, she had been lost for action until news of a boy meeting her daughter had arrived.

It had been such a surprise when she had heard what he had been able. To harness the power of the Ouroboros Dragon as if it was his own was an act that certainly couldn't be ignored by any who had heard of it. There was no way you could mistake that power, even if it had taken the form of a young girl after its time as an elderly man and for someone to simply act as if it was his own… she had been fortunate that she learned of it so quickly; he could just as easily be with the devils right now.

The devils… there had been news of a small group of them, the same group that had asked for Issei's training, had managed to get themselves involved with a few exorcists, with what she couldn't say. Yasaka had been more than a little proud when it had been revealed that through his work, they had been able to defeat one of the devils' prized Phenexes, but when it came to exorcists, who would be able to tell what would happen? For the different factions to be mixing without her knowing too much, it was slightly unnerving… yet there was little she could do but hope her spies would be able to keep her informed, just as they had been doing about a certain group…

"At least I can be happy in the thought that my daughter isn't being exposed to whatever those girls and Issei are doing." The Kyuubi sighed, closing her eyes. She was having precious time with her daughter; the paperwork upon her desk could wait at least a tiny time.

* * *

Well screw being discrete. When you had a girl who somehow managed to acquire several none too discrete weapons, another who was more than willing to use them to their fullest extent and another who most likely would be willing to destroy anything while casually having an ice cream, there was little chance of normalcy – well, the fact that they were literally planning to go on a crime spree should've really been the first signs of trouble.

"So, we're going to go and destroy a couple of buildings, _after we make sure everyone's out._ " Rider declared, a pointed glare refusing to do anything to the still smiling Onihime.

"I simply believe that if we can find a place where the greatest criminals prior to this peace reside, we'll be making things safer for when it is lifted." The black dressed girl explained, Issei making it a point to avoid the sinister glint in the crimson orbs attached to him.

"Sure… anyway, while we're doing that, I want you to try and see if you can go and steal something." Rider continued, a bright smile on her face even as Issei spluttered. "It won't be that hard trust me. Once the explosions start happening, people will be running away, so you'll be able to take whatever you want. It's not like the people will fight back anyway because of this brainwashing."

"But isn't that abusing the fact that they're brainwashed?" Issei countered, looking to his hands guiltily as he shuffled back and forth within the Starway Rider. "What if they don't run away? What if you accidently miss someone and you end up violently blowing them up? I know I'm not the one involved in that, but it still frightens me a little… plus, They won't fight back as I take all of their stuff if a threaten them even a little. Doesn't that thought make you feel a little bit bad when I can easily take an entire jewellery store's stock with little effort?"

"…Do you really think we haven't thought of that, silly?" the finger under his chin lifted his eyes to meet red, the sinister gleam from before lost to solemn kindness. "Do you think that in our childish energy, we wouldn't think of the potential risks that would come with such a blazon act? There will always be the chance that we have missed a quiet cry, mistaken silence for lack of life. That's why we're doing everything we have to ensure that this is safe. Besides, you can just return all of the stuff you've taken; you'll be in disguise, so you can return it normally and be praised a hero."

The thought did its job; the hesitation that plagued his mind slowly began to disappear, a reluctant acceptance taking his place. The moment he began to actively enjoy doing such a thing as literally taking all the gold from someone who was unwilling to fight back was the moment he lost the last speck of respect for himself, but in this case, perhaps he could have a small amount of self-forgiveness. The rest of the planning stage held a new tension to it, Issei silently holding out a hand that held a young girl's, at least until it suddenly held a teen blonde's that shared no similarities to the Ophis he knew.

"You know, when I saw you transform into an older version of yourself, I could believe that. You at least looked as if you just aged yourself, but when you look completely different like this, my mind struggles to comprehend it." Issei remarked as he watched Onihime and Rider depart from the Starway Rider, a note quickly slipped into his free hand as he looked into the mirror. "Then again, I don't look much like myself like this either. I don't think green eyes really suit me, do they?"

"I, will like father no matter how he looks." Ophis declared, looking upon the black haired boy beside him. They had chosen to keep the age intact, mainly because they thought a pair of teens trying to be rebellious would be somewhat understandable, but made sure to nearly wipe all remnants of his original appearance. Ophis didn't speak of how she naturally could see through the disguise, a veil of yellow wrapped around her father's body thanks to Rider's disguise technology flickering into sight before it suddenly became the disguise it was meant to be. Either way, it would only be her who could see through it.

She was special like that.

* * *

Morning Star jewellery. Upon first inspection, the brightly lit single room was no different from your average shop selling similar wares, guards watching over the contents to prevent any sort of unsavoury hands from approaching (though why they needed them in the circumstances they found themselves in was still a big question to Issei – most likely to preserve their jobs) and their targets within several different boxes around the show floor.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Issei whispered, the fake gun in hand feeling all too real in that moment. Whether it was the perfect replication by Rider or the fact that it wasn't a toy gun, but a true pistol with every inner working removed, there was no removing the feeling of deadly weight in his hands.

"I, am father." Ophis replied, the strange thought of a blonde his own age calling him dad not really leaving. Regardless, the boy stepped into the light, a single smooth gesture having the gun placed upon the forehead of the woman standing behind the desk, though her false face didn't abate in the slightest.

"It's lovely to see you today. My name is Louisa and I'll be the one serving you. Does any of our display catch your interest?" the woman pleasantly asked, the guards too unmoving despite the 'threat' that had entered their building. Perhaps it was overkill at that point, but three more Ophis' joined the room, one holding a similar weapon to each of the guards before another breath could even be taken.

"We'll be taking it all actually." Issei stated, hoping desperately that the voice he mustered up would be good enough to activate the strange magic at work. "And if I don't see it all before me right now, all of you will be lying dead on the ground."

"Understood. Ne, will you please gather up all that we have for this gentlemen here?" the lady instructed, the guard silent as they went about their given task. If they were even aware of the armed figures following behind, all identical save for differing hair colours, they didn't show it as priceless jewels and the cheapest stock were all thrown together, several bags placed in front of Issei.

"Well that will be very expensive sir. Will you be paying in credit then?" the woman asked, Issei letting a gulp escape him.

"We'll be taking this for free, don't you think?" he whispered, leaning as close as possible while keeping the weapon trained upon her forehead. "After all, you've made us go through all of this trouble. The least you could do is let us go away with these things for free – otherwise you're going to be able to see everyone's brains… including your own in a second."

"Absolutely then sir. Please, have a nice day and come back when we have some stock again!" the woman replied, giving a wave as the brunette ran as fast as possible. Following behind at a more ornate pace, Ophis couldn't help the urge that overcame her, looking back to where a man now stood in the exact same space as the woman, a light grey suit leading to incredibly pale skin. He held no malice in his eyes, but the aura meant to make people, at least for lesser beings, still emanated freely from his body. Without hesitation, the girl set off after her father with as much haste as possible. He would need to know about his and quickly.

* * *

It was far too easy. They just let him have it. He said he was going to kill them, murder every last one of them if he didn't have everything they had in front of him and they just, just accepted it. Was that how it was meant to be, how it was meant to be in an ideal world whoever did this thought up? Make everyone happy by simply making them too docile to care? They had been lucky the entirety of Mozaik hadn't been completely raided yet!

If he strained his ears, Issei could still hear the explosions from Rider and Onihime ringing out around the city, wherever they could. For all he knew, the people could be watching, refusing to call any sort of police or army to protect them; all they would have to do is make them say that as long as they stayed out of their way, they wouldn't be hurt and the people would follow like the good sheep they had been made into.

"Father, this place… the people are not good." Ophis stated, leaning from the higher level to where Issei stood at the console.

"I know… they're acting as if just letting everyone mess about with them is a good answer to everything." Issei tutted, absently flicking a switch back and forth. "Just imagine if some random guy got lucky and managed to avoid all of the brainwashing. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. He could literally kill the entirety of his place and the people wouldn't care because they thought avoiding it would be best."

"No, at the jewel place… there, was a strange person. A, man who did not seem like the others." The black haired girl corrected, a slight shiver flowing down her back. "It, was not natural. He, may be supernatural."

"Wait, so there is someone who isn't normal here? I thought that Rider's scanner said that there was no one like that here… we thought that it was just a broadcaster control…" Issei replied, his thoughts fading as he pondered the idea. "Wait a second, the scanner didn't catch this person either. For all we know, there have been people all around us who could be the one controlling the others. We were looking for someone who was obviously different from the others, but what if they were just watching as we fumbled about?"

"You, believe it is the man?" Ophis questioned, sitting herself down and poking her head through the bars. By now, Issei was pacing about the room, the sole sound of his feet tapping against the metal mixing in with the odd beeps and whistles that came in being inside of the incredibly advanced vehicle they were.

"To be honest, the idea of him does make me feel a little uneasy, but I actually don't think it's him." The brunette answered slowly, his hands wringing together as he thought. "I don't think I can actually tell you why I don't think that, but it just doesn't feel right. I feel as if we've all met the person responsible for this. Like we're all being played with like some sort of, life sized robot toy and I mean that most literally. The things we've done feel… stilted. As if they were literally being pulled out of a hat as we speak, do you not notice that?"

"I, do not." It had seemed fairly normal to her, at least based on what she had been expecting. They would investigate what was going on, try to find the answers and end up finding them and going from there. Was there really much more to think about?

"Well, it seems like we've come to answers and conclusions much faster than we should've. Do you really think it was Rider's and Onihime's normal choice to go out and randomly blow stuff up? I'd like to think that it wasn't, that they wouldn't be so reckless when it came to drawing out a single person, or possibly multiple." Issei stated. "But do you really think they would have such a weak defence, especially when it's been proven that there are people here who can clearly overcome their brainwashing if the power you sensed was right? Do you really think they would let the source of such things be discovered by simply sitting outside at the park while the children play?"

If Ophis had been annoyed at being called a child, she wouldn't show it, too involved with her father's thoughts to care.

"The person or people behind this is leading us on somehow, manipulating us in ways that are different from the others and yet not different at all. We're being played with like everybody else and like good sheep, we're just letting the shepherd lead us as if we're moving of our own accord, isn't that right?"

"…I'm surprised you noticed me before your friend here."

* * *

 **Let's hold it there for now! So yeah, it's time for a contained battle! How will this end out? Well, I can tell you this, it will certainly reveal a major plot point! What sort of plot point? the only thing I can tell you... is that everything boils down to being just a call away.**

 **roll credits!**


	23. 23rd call - interrogation is interesting

**Greetings people! Just as I promised, here's the chapter that reveals another key aspect of the mysteries that have been going on behind the scene. I don't think it's been too obvious, but the first scene in this story and a few of the celestial pianist's mutterings will start to make a bit more sense. I also managed to include a nice little reference, so make sure you try and find that! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, keep your mind in the game as you deal with this menace! We're both people who can call upon others and lend their strength, use that power!_

 _Issei: Shuujin, you've got a deranged priest and a killer fallen angel to deal with right now! Let them see the true power of a cerberus!_

 _Shuujin: I won't be beaten by a stereotype. Allow me to show the original's power to the masses!_

 _Issei: And nothing will stop me now, not when I've got the culprit right in my hands!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"What, did you think I was just messing about with the controls without thinking about what to do?" Issei questioned with a smirk, spinning the screen that he had been looking into with a small flick, the image of Ophis as well as the person behind her looking straight back at them. Why Ophis had yet to move from her place, the boy didn't know, but he wasn't going to question it; she could definitely look after herself if things got hairy. "It had taken a bit of time to get the routine right, but as long as I kept myself talking, it just looked like I was messing about as I scanned the room. Now, how did you get in here?"

"Well, it was pretty easy." Stepping out of the shadow, the intruder threw back brown hair as they moved forward, a cautious movement to their step after their discovery. A boy no older than ten, he held a surprising amount of confidence for being trapped within a room with people who clearly had the advantage; or at least that was what they believed it to be. "After all, you don't really know when you're being swayed, do you? I'm quite lucky my friend is preoccupying your girls; they've been blowing stuff up for an unreasonably long time now, haven't they?"

Issei couldn't help the wince that escaped at that thought – so there was a reason why they had yet to return. He had merely thought that there was just a little too much fun to be had in the destruction business, but if they had managed to fall under the same circumstances as everyone else as the boy implied, things could end up being very touchy.

"I wanted to speak with you actually, so when I saw what you were doing, I thought it would be a good opportunity. As your friend said before, I hope you return everything you took." The boy stated, a serious undertone that didn't belong on one of his age. "But onto more expected questions… why do you want to return what we've done to how it was? Do you truly want the cesspit of crime to return? The place where only the dark and stained can sustain themselves? Where perfectly good people are torn apart from young? Is that what you wish for?"

 _Answer honestly_

There was a slight niggling pain at the back of his head, Ophis too gently wincing at the small intrusion that entered her head, even if it was easy to remove for the girl. so this was what it was like when you were placed right next to the original source of what was doing the brainwashing… the young boy hadn't moved at all when he spoke, not a single clue as to what he could be doing let loose as the desire to speak honestly was brought forward; Issei was fortunate that he was going to speak what he thought already.

"Because this isn't normal. This isn't right!" the brunette insisted, a hand slamming down on the console, the metal releasing a great clang at the collision. "You've gotten rid of the crime for now, but what of people who decide to do what we're doing? What of the people who decide to take advantage of the people you've left weak and aren't so willing to keep the limitations we have? What you've done is basically make them dolls; they won't act out, but what of people that simply waltz past them and destroy them without mercy?"

"And what of the people that would die with their own control?" the boy answered, a slight hitch of anger entering the youthful tones. "There are people who will be even weaker as they were before, prey to their own naivety, greed, anger, emotions! They'll fight, pick on those they think are weaker, argue and take away all semblance of peace. Besides, there have been none who have done what you've done. It was simply you and now that we know that there truly are scum who would do this, we will defend from it."

There was a pause as Issei let a breath escape him. Was this what he wanted to deal with when he said he would help Yasaka? He felt that this mission alone was having him debate such a point far too much, but it truly was getting to be too strange. Regardless the boy turned a brown gaze onto the younger boy, a small point directed his way as Ophis was suddenly beside her father, a similar gaze entering those blank grey eyes.

"You know what? It's a good thing you're a kid, because anyone else saying that would probably already have had the thought slapped out of them." Issei remarked, the boy's eyes widening at the strange statement. "What you want is weakness to cure weakness. You're not making the weaker people any more superior. You're just a making a bunch of new weak people. A bunch of new weak people who will inevitably end up being taken advantage of just as you don't want. You have to let people get stronger if you want to stop abuse!"

"But this way, once we have our peace, there will be none to take advantage of the others. They will live in perfect peace. We will make sure of that!" the boy spat back, a ferocity entering his speech. "It's only when people like you try and mess with the peace! As soon as you're gone, everything in Mozaik will be alright!"

"Well… well maybe it will be alright. We would shove off and you would have your 'peaceful Mozaik.'" Issei suggested, calm serenity pushing the boy's resolve slightly. After all, who would expect someone to just so casually agree with them when they had been fighting so hard before? "So when you've got your perfect city, when you've got everyone acting their part with their puppet strings undisturbed, what do you think it's going to be like? Will there be fun? Will people be able to tease one another? Will lovers get to jokingly argue with one another? Will rivalries be allowed to exist? Will there be a need for rivals? Tell me, because I really want to know!"

There was silence as the boy stood back, the shadows falling over his body. There was no denying that the smallest influence he held before over them, the slight advantage that could've possibly ended this all had been completely lost in this… scolding. This mocking from Issei as his partner agreed wholeheartedly, even if she didn't truly understand what was being spoken about. Perhaps it was just the idea of someone trying to brainwash her that had Ophis so opposed, but it didn't matter; it was definitely not friendliness that was reflected in those eyes.

"Oh, you don't actually know do you? Why's that then? Let me tell you, it's because just like every other child in the entire world, whoever you are, you don't know what's going to happen! You get an idea, a stupid idea, an idea that makes a whole world of sense to a child, and forget about the consequences that come with that sort of decision!" Issei pushed, every step taking him closer to the boy, back against the wall as he desperately tried to meld into it. If the terror reflected in the child's eyes had any chance of pausing the irate Issei, he didn't let it come to fruition, his slow clamber up the stairs accentuating his words. "Let me ask you this then. If you somehow manage dto get your perfect Mozaik as you wanted it, without any chance of it getting abused, what would you do with the people like you? The troublemakers. How are you going to protect your lovely little game changer from the next one?"

"W-we'll make sure to beat them! We'll win!" the young boy declared, the righteous fury from before returning in full force to his motions regardless of how close Issei was to him right now. The idea of someone trying to change his perfection had been completely foreign to him. Any of the people who came into Mozaik had fallen under his abilities without question. For someone to try and come and change it, it would be… exactly as these people were doing, and while his partner had seemingly been able to do well with the other girls, the story within the Starway Rider was completely different.

"So you do end up winning. I can accept that. You win. Once. But that doesn't last forever; break the cycle and return everything to normal!" Issei begged, the boy shaking his head with a calm that had suddenly returned.

"Don't think that your little scare tactics will work on me." The boy stated, a slight glow entering the brown orbs looking towards Issei's, a sigh escaping the grown boy. "Why are you still trying to do this to me? You can't stop it."

 _Answer honestly. Give in._

A sudden weight bore down on the boy's shoulder, Ophis placing a small hand upon his shoulder as grunt escaped Issei. A thought of just gathering Rider and Onihime and leaving, giving up on this absolute waste of his time passing through his mind, at least until a small roar shot past his lips, head bursting up as he looked towards the boy with tired eyes.

"Because I'm trying to make you see, and I can tell you're almost there." Issei insisted.

"Well I won't stop. We have a power that can make the world better and with a few words, we can make things better for everyone." The young boy stated strongly, a hand held to his chest in pride as a moment of silence passed through the Starway Rider.

"…And we're off! All you have to is press the button and get your prize! Turn the crank, insert your coin, what prize do you think you're going to get?" Issei suddenly declared, even the black haired girl beside him stepping back at the perhaps a bit maniacal yell erupting from the boy.

"Don't treat me like a kid! You're acting like this is just a game!" the boy accused, a finger pointing forward that was quickly retracted, or it would've been if it hadn't have been for the fist that wrapped around his own, Issei glaring at the child with his full height.

"That's because this isn't a game, yet you're treating this like one." The brunette stated to the younger boy. "You've got your happy ending, but what is this for everyone else? Do you really think this is going to be the same for everyone? Listen, I just want you to think about what you're doing here. Do you know what thinking is? It's a fancy word for changing your mind."

"I, have looked into their mind." Ophis added, the first words she had spoken for the entire time. "They, know what has happened to them. If, you released them, they would revolt. Do, you still think that you're peace is almighty? That, there is nothing wrong with what you're doing?"

"If they know what's happening, then they'll be happy knowing that they won't be hurt! That there isn't anything that can ever cause them pain now!" the boy countered, the frustration from his failure bleeding into his words. If he had taken a moment to calm his mind, perhaps he would've noticed how the explosions stopped, how the others had yet to voice their counters, but his anger was too great. He had been able to do so much for this place, yet even with every single one of his commands blazing, the two showed no further mental issue that could mean a chance of them bending. Everyone was meant to be able to be commanded! An entire city was able to do so, why wasn't these people being just like everyone else!? A sudden rage filled the boy's being, a primal rage filling him as his hand furious brushed away at the paper he pulled out, thrusting it towards Issei.

 _Give in. there's no use fighting anymore. Just give up and return home. You don't have to fight anymore._

He had forced as much power as he could into the paper, every letter practically alight with strength. Ophis easily batted away its influence, but the childish smile grew upon the boy as he looked to Issei's entranced eyes. Just as he wanted.

 _ **Give in. there's no use fighting anymore.**_

 _ **You don't have to fight anymore…**_

" _You don't have to fight anymore!"_

* * *

It was certainly not a voice he had heard before in his life, yet the anguished yell rang with an intense familiarity. Who was this woman, screaming towards him? The two small people were unprepared for the yell of Issei as he clutched his head, falling to the ground with a primal roar. None of the other people who had fallen under the spell had reacted in that sort of way! They also didn't… start glowing?

A golden light overtook Issei's features, flowing off like a river to the sea. Every inch of skin had the same golden sheen, the aura like water as it burst off of his body, unsure, Ophis pushed the boy back, regardless of her father's feelings towards him; her father would be allowed to do what he wanted, even if it meant making sure that the boy remained unharmed until then.

A sudden lurch had him offering his hand to Ophis, a gentlemanly smile overtaking is features as an accent most British took over.

"Tell me lady, have you ever wonder what it would be like to become one with m- Argh!" the sudden roar had him turning away to the boy, recoiling as Issei shook a finger in his face with more than just a patronising tone.

"It's not just called combining powers! It's called Du-a-li-zing! It'll be incr- no, what is this!?" Issei roared, a brief moment spent in what appeared to be a girl's voice interrupted by his pained scream. The glow refused to pause, seemingly gaining in intensity as the boy looked to his work in abstract horror; this was not the peace he wanted, watching blindly as the boy kept flashing through various personas, his face growing more haggard and pained each time, even if it was being forced into a wide variety of different expressions.

"What's happening to him?" the boy asked frightened to Ophis, the girl merely giving a blank look as she stood in front of him.

"Whatever, you did."

"This phone, the summon cell, it can do amazing th- No, stop it, that's not you!" Issei growled, the amazed voice juxtaposing immediately with the withered anger of a boy unsure. Thrown to the side, he wasn't even speaking to anyone as he grasped invisible lapels, age suddenly appearing upon a youthful face. "There are many dangers we face. We must combine our po- Look, there's no time to explain, I'm just going to use my phone to- You look like a smart one! How about we mix into something ama- Why is this happening to me!?"

He forced himself onto his knees, pulling away from the lights as they freaked out under the power that flowed off of Issei's body, his glow being the only luminescence needed to light the entire control room for the frightened boy and passive girl. Ophis' eyes narrowed as she looked into the body of Issei, a startling realisation being voiced in one of the most deadpan voices the girl probably could've mustered to represent surprised curiosity.

"He, is not he. Father, is many." The boy in all of his fear didn't think it any more, the sheer absurdity of such a statement certainly not doing much to help either male in the room, tears flooding Issei's mind as his hand weakly gestured wildly like a mad man, even with the glow that took his body.

"No, no, no the whole thing's absolutely rid- Stop it… just make it stop…" the boy sobbed, falling to his knees, yet once more did his voice change, a burly tone that didn't belong to Issei's thin frame at all. "So you're telling me that there's a bloody tower we have to go through!? Don't fu- the tower of Ai, a place where nine blessings lay… it certainly seems inter- So all we have to do is get to the top of this tow- Urgh!"

But that small part had been enough to intrigue Ophis. There was no denying that those few lines, whoever had spoken them, were related. With a hand gently glowing green to Issei, she drew her ear close, ready to catch anything the tortured boy said that might be remotely of interest.

"Please, just take one of the biscuits. It may be one of the last you have." A hand was held out casually, only to be flung back into Issei with a great violence that was most likely not intentional, the boy crouching inward as red eyes looked around the room frightened. "The tower of Ai… that's got to be a tr- Whether being drowned in ever raging sea – Hell fire was my destiny!"

Now that was something the girl wanted to remember. As the female voice gave to another softer one, that of a girl who gave up as hands clutched his head in agony, Ophis watched as Issei seemed to fully succumb to the glow, a combination of different speakers seemingly coming without break.

"Suffering in a drought and falling on my knees… Trapped in darkness forever, never be free – swallowed and eaten by the earth! Being stricken by lightning forever mor – torn up by winds that endure – being frozen inside up into the core – crawling through the fires – there will be – a –oracle… that's me?" the last part was said in Issei's voice, the confusing being the last thing he felt until the bliss of unconsciousness claimed his body, Ophis quick to catch the falling boy. Her eyes turned unto the one responsible, a gulp escaping the young child.

This would be fun.

* * *

 **...Well that was weird. Maybe that just left more questions than it actually answered. Well, next time we'll see how the girls are dealing outside with their demolition efforts and maybe start wrapping this part up! Just remember two things if anything, okay?One is that this story has a very special influence I mentioned before, and the other is that there are a number of vocaloid references. Now what could that mean?**


	24. 24th call - explosions are excellent

**Welcome one, welcome all! It's time to blow stuff up and see what happens! This I suppose is what you could call the finale to the psychic siblings part, and after this we can go into the next part with full throttle! There, things will start to get a bit... psychotic, so make sure to enjoy this! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, looks like your little girlfriends are making a mess of things. Go make sure they're all right over there._

 _Issei: Shuujin, you better prepare for the big battle! What's happened to your friends!?  
_

 _Shuujin: They've been infected, warped... but it's nothing I can't handle, trust me._

 _Issei: Don't worry! You've got a surprise visitor to help you out as well... from another dimension?_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

The first building to go had been an abandoned housing lot, a quick blast having it near evaporated to an elated Rider's joy. Very rarely had she ever seen her technology used in such a fashion, the people she used to work for preferring her to work on transportation and research, and when it was in a controlled situation like this, there was a certain appreciation for her own skills that certainly didn't enter the realm of self-boasting. Not at all.

"My, how impressive. Now, let's see if we can match that!" Onihime pondered, a few steps forward having the target within her sight, the reticule firmly at her eyes as a simple pull of the trigger had the blast launched. a special technique was the carving of the projectile launched, done in such a fashion that the natural winds generated by the projectiles movement would cause it to rotate, thus increasing its penetrative power and thus, its overall efficiency. It was why the kids playground, left free of all its people, became more of a hole than an actual place, a firm smile upon the pale girl's face. "I suppose that with all of the child related creations, this would be more… appreciated by those in charge."

A pout found its way onto Rider's face as she started to scan the areas, their targets rather limited. Admittedly, for a place wreaked with chaos thanks to the crime rates, Mozaik had managed to attract a rather good population and the positive changes had only made more wish to enter. It made finding abandoned places so much harder, but when an arcade found itself without any people, its days limited at this point, a grin burst forth, her own ray gun pointed towards the vulnerable building.

"Well then, let's see if you can beat this!" the pink haired girl declared as she pulled the trigger, numerous different reaction occurring within the weapon resting upon her shoulder. It was rather strange at first, attempting to come up with a design that would allow for forward movement while remaining recoil-less; every action had an equal and opposite reaction of course. That was why the main focus of the creation process had been trying to create a sufficient amount of power while still allowing the excess alternate direction energy to be low enough for the internal shock absorbers to deal with.

A part of her had also simply given up when she had managed to get it to the desired power, cranking up the destruction while letting her body take the rest of the recoil. It was why it was a struggle to hold back the small squeak that threatened to escape her when the energy rocket launched forward, smashing the building to pieces. Luckily, there were none on the streets either, the people surprisingly remaining hidden. Well, maybe not surprisingly considering the fact that there were two demented girls outside smashing buildings without a second care in the world, but the fact that none had even poked their head out yet from the shadows.

"You would think that having made these things, you would be able to handle them better." But it was when Rider caught a glimpse of Onihime doing one of the most stupid things the girl could possibly imagine when her smile faded away, giving to incredulous silence.

"… You decided to hold that thing upside down!?" the girl screamed as she looked down the smoking end, Onihime seemingly unchallenged as she turned to face the result of her destruction. It had required a little alteration of the power level and it needed to replicate the potential curve of an actual rocket fired, but even upside down, the girl had managed to seemingly snipe the building she had wanted to. "What even convinced you that doing that was a possibly good idea!?"

"Well, what is life without any risk, to yourself and to everyone else involved?" the gambler question in reply, a metal claw tapping upon the metal of her weapon. "After all, despite what you've managed to do with your own weapon, you have left the open end upon this launcher, meaning fire, even if it's a lessened amount, will still come out of this part. By holding it upside down, I risk dropping it, an increasingly warm item onto my delicate skin. Then of course, your close proximity means you had a chance of being injured due to your lack of special awareness and if I were to drop it, I could just as easily cause it to angle the fire towards myself. With the added risk of missing my target and being responsible for an untold number of lives, I feel like it's truly fun now!"

"Wait, so you've been threatening my life simply to have fun?" Rider gasped, pulling the bulky weapon out of the gambler's hand with almost the same speed as she dropped her own. "Don't forget that you're still technically under arrest with me and if you think stuff like that's going to get you out of here, then you've got another thing coming! Now, we've got a few more targets we discovered, right?"

"Hey, mean people! Stop that right now!" it was as if the young voice that called to them held the power of the almighty, Rider's arms going frigid as soon as the words were stated. No matter how hard the technophile tried, the fingers resting upon the trigger were completely against the act of simply pushing inward, indistinct mutterings escaping the girl as she tried to get her own body to function properly. Rushing towards their location, a child no more than ten dashed as fast as her body would allow her, the small blonde panting as she reached their location, a finger pointing towards the foul culprits. "Don't destroy stuff! Put that weapon thingy down right now!"

Just as before, her word commanded a power neither Rider nor Onihime could comprehend, the rocket launcher falling from limp arms, Rider's strange flapping evidence to how they refused to move. It wasn't as if they were painful, nor were they numb or felt unattached in any fashion; they simply refused to act as her body hadn't given them any instructions in the first place.

"It makes sense after all… if this is the one responsible for all of this, then it makes sense that she would be able to use her brainwashing in different ways." Onihime muttered as she looked to her own hands, curling up on demand and yet falling weak for seemingly no reason. "She's attacking our brains directly; if you think of picking up the launchers, then your arms will become weak, your body simply not sending the right signals I assume."

"Now, tell me! Why were you doing this to Mozaik?" the girl demanded to know, her gaze becoming as firm as possible. Considering her age however, it appeared little more than a petulant glare, one that the black haired girl easily shrugged off with a giggle as she gently stepped forward, each foot moving having the girl's subconscious move back.

"Well now, perhaps we were just having a little fun. After all, nobody seems to know your pretty little face and yet you have their hearts in your hands… as well as the rest of their minds." Onihime suggested, the same claw that had traced the weapon now running its way across the girl's cheek, a thin line of red appearing before a great shove had her moving backward.

"Don't touch me! Take off those weird claw thingies as well, you'll hurt someone with those!" the blonde ordered indignantly, a great scowl appearing on the relatively serene Onihime's face as she pulled off her claws. The fingers beneath were no different from the rest, but the sheer fact that they had never come off before this moment was something strange for Rider. Her orders however left the girl perfectly able to march towards her, a vicious, if clawless, hand reaching out to grab the girl by the collar as a great darkness emanated from the gambler, one of her cards quickly rippling into an ace in her hand.

"Well now, wasn't that just rude little girl?" Onihime hissed, her crimsons seemingly glowing with an untold power as the ace sunk into her, the darkness growing in mass as the little girl stood strong as Onihime's hands struggled just before her flesh, a moment spent with eyes screwed shut trying to think of just what to say before she started barking out orders.

"In the name of Alice, I order you, you may not look at me, you must remain more than ten meters away from me and you can assault me!" the girl declared, a line practically burying itself around the now named Alice in a grand circle, Onihime struggling to keep herself standing as she was rapidly turned around, her feet moving by themselves as they transported her outside of the boundaries of sort, Alice's eyes turning onto Rider. "I hope that I won't need to do the same with you as well?"

"Sorry, but I need to make sure that we get this place back to normal!" Rider exclaimed as she pressed a button upon her side, a pair of headphones materialising that were easily slipped onto her head. Another press had what appeared to be a great rifle in hand, a strange pronged object upon the end that had Alice stepping backward, another order prepared upon her lips.

"Drop that as well! As soon as you've done that, take your friend and go!" but her demands went unheard, quite literally. A small moment spent aiming was all Alice had been granted to try and run away when Rider pulled the trigger once more, the hook launching out with great speed to wrap around the small blonde with little effort, a laugh escaping Onihime even as she looked away.

"I assume that she has some sort of headphones or earmuffs on, right?" the demonic girl mused, a double tap of the foot being the answer she was looking for. "Then it appears out first trick managed to work completely right. You see, we have a friend who's quite in tune with certain magic; walking into the arcade where you apparently seem to be quietly beaming your orders to whoever goes in was practically torture to her ears."

Though she couldn't see it, Alice was wincing, the idea of someone left writhing upon the floor being an image she refused to see, refused to allow considering that it was her voice and ability that had apparently resulted in their friend's pain.

"You're a liar! My powers don't do that to people and Kai says it would be alright!" the girl countered, a hand slapping over her mouth as Onihime smiled indulgently, Rider remaining with her ears blocked just in case the girl in their captivity tried to do anything else.

"Well, now that we have another name on the table, we know that there have been more than just you trying to run about and control things here." Onihime commented, looking to her nails; thanks to the orders she had been given, it wasn't as if she had much else to look at anyway. "I'll assume that you and this Kai of yours are good friends, so tell me… where is he right now? Would he happen to be hiding, leaving you to fall all by yourself?"

There wasn't an answer as the girl say in silence. It wasn't exactly false after all. They had managed to build up quite the comradery between them, but that had also resulted in a slight bit of tension as all budding friendships have. Kai had immediately taken on the role of commander and Alice had been more than happy to simply follow along with whatever she was told to do, so when he had instructed her to go and face the mean people holding big exploding thingies, she went without question. But considering what those things could do…

"We've just got a distress call from the Starway Rider! We need to make our way there as fast as possible!" Rider declared, grabbing a hold of the rope that bound Alice and dragging the girl along kicking and screaming, Onihime following at a similar pace, if rather far away. After all, without Alice cancelling her orders, there was little she could do to breach the contract that had formed between the two.

* * *

Pushing the door open with a great slam and chucking in her captive, regardless of her complaints, Rider immediately running to where Issei lay unconscious with Ophis standing protectively over him.

"That, boy caused something to awaken within father. Father, is many right now." Ophis explained, or at least tried to, but with her usual monotone combined with the strangeness of the situation, it wasn't exactly settling in yet for Rider.

"Wait, what do you mean by many?" the girl questioned, Ophis merely turning to the comatose body, still twitching even in Issei's state with a hand hovering over his body, a troubled frown entering her passive façade.

"There, are many different souls residing within Father. He, is being overwhelmed." The gothic Lolita explained once more, Rider tapping a finger to her chin before dashing to the console, but not before a glance was spared to the corner where the boy cowered in fear.

"I suppose that you're Kai then? The one who put Issei in this state no doubt?" Rider asked, impatience in her tapping foot as the boy nodded absently. "Good. It wouldn't be right if I didn't give Issei the proper punching bag when he recovers from this. Here are my orders, seeing as you've already given enough of them between the two of you. Sit still, be quiet and if you try to interfere with this in any way, then may god have mercy on your souls."

Before they could even answer, Rider was already at the console, her hands moving like mad as a set of doors opened up, the pink haired girl ushering in the children before slamming them shut with a sigh, their objections lost in the confines of wherever Rider had chosen to seal them away.

"There, a special room meant to act as a location distortion. You should be able to come closer now Onihime." Rider remarked, the gambler taking a few hesitant steps into the Starway Rider before she felt comfortable enough to make the whole trip inward, looking to the fallen Issei with a frown while Rider took to the controls, keyboard keys and various switches pushed and pulled at the girl's leisure.

"Can you tell just why Issei appears to hold several different… souls within him?" Onihime questioned as she gently ran her hand along the boy's skin, smooth and unblemished. It was rather rare for boys his age to be without blemishes, especially considering that apparently before this, he did little to ever purposely take care of himself beyond what was ever needed.

"Welllll, it's not exactly an easy task when that's all I have to go off of." Rider informed as her glances fell between the boy and the screen before her. "After all, such a thing would be easier to tell from a supernatural point of view because they can look at the different energy signatures and distinguish when there would be, if there ever has been, more than one soul within a person's body.

"Was there not a machine you had before that told you about the different signatures that filled Mozaik?" The gambler asked in confusion, a light smile coming to her face in thought. "Although it did prove itself rather ineffective considering what we've come across."

Regardless of the situation, Rider let the pout reappear upon her face as she turned the screen away, facing their patient and struggling to lift him up. It was only the assistance of Ophis as she grew to hold Issei that allowed them to begin their walk, a different doorway leading into a winding corridor of twists and turns.

"I'll explain while we walk. While it is possible for me to determine signatures within an area, there's a reason why magic is separate to technology usually." Rider stated as she moved ahead, Ophis keeping up easily as Onihime had to raise her own pace in order to keep up with the others. "Allow me to give an example. Think of the difference of a twelve year old and a five year old trying to tell you the names of several people they know in the room. The twelve year old will easily be able to do it because they've grown up knowing these people, while the five year old may not even be able to properly name half of them, if they can."

"So… your technology isn't smart enough to do that sort of thing then?" Onihime stated, Rider pausing as she gave the conclusion a bit of thought.

"I suppose that's right. After all, when you're born around something, it becomes so much easier to distinguish the things that are similar than when you're just introduced to them. The supernatural spend the majority of their life around different signatures, so can pick them apart without issue while we may struggle merely because we're not used to them." Rider confirmed, ushering them into what appeared to be a sort of medical room, a bed sitting between various different machines that Issei was quickly connected to, beeps and whistles filling the room.

"I believe it would be best then if we were to return to Kyoto." Onihime remarked after a moment of silence, all three left looking to the boy laying vulnerable. "Miss Yasaka will want to know about our new captives and Issei's… issue."

"Right. I'll set our course back home and I'll get that Alice girl to take off her order on you while I'm at it." Rider stated, turning to Ophis where her blank stare met hers. "Ophis, can you look after Issei for us?"

"With, my life."

* * *

 **And let's put that on hold because that's the end of that! Two have fallen, and what will happen to them? what does this new revelation mean? Will there ever be more canon in this story? I mean, this technically could mean that a battle with one of the great leaders of the Grigori has just gone completely forgotten!**


	25. 25th call - legends are learnt

**Greetings fellow readers and writers! I will admit that this is a different chapter to the way I usually write, at least in my eyes, but it is surprisingly vital to the story. The tale of a forced goddess, a sacrifice reward and an isolation that made her treasured beyond others, the one who is told of will have an impact untold... if you remember earlier in the story, I made hints to it, so anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, make sure not to go too crazy out there! The voices in your head are just that!_

 _Issei: But they're not... they're people and I see everything. I am them, I know their lives as if they are my own._

 _Shuujin: Hey, don't be like that. You're meant to be the optimist and I'm the serious one!_

 _Issei: I am them and they are I. We share our lives... why?  
_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

Issei was asleep.

Or at least he thought he was asleep. After all, how many other scenarios could you imagine that would place you in the endless expanse of a barren wasteland, not a single spot of life that wasn't wilting, dying or already dead, much to Issei's confusion? That sort of broken place was immediately explained by how a simple glance to the sky revealed the ten suns scorching the ground beneath the boy's feet, only Issei left unaffected by the great glare of the combined stars.

"But that should be impossible!" Issei called out to himself, shielding his eyes from the blinding light of the ten suns. How there was even anything still alive in such horrid conditions was completely beyond the boy as he looked around for any sort of reprieve, the trees wilting to such an extent that they could no longer be called protection.

"Indeed, but I shall do it none the less!" a boisterous voice answered, a black haired man dressed in simple cloth stepping towards him, any worries or suspicions about the vast difference in attire completely ignored as the man hefted the quiver upon his back, pulling one of the contained arrows to notch in a basic bow. "To be fair, you were not one of the first to question me, but it is an act that must be done and if it must be done by me, then so be it."

"Wait, what?" Issei immediately questioned, the man's incredibly strange aim lowered gently as he turned to Issei in confusion before the bright smile that graced a lightly tanned face returned, his arms held out wide as a small skip entered his feet.

"Ah, my apologies dear friend! From the way you reacted, I had thought that you already knew of my duty!" the man apologised, the held out arms folding into a small bow, elegant and humble in equal parts. "My name is Houyi, an archer beyond archers. Those accursed suns which scorch the crops and wilt the people, we have no need for any more than one! Thus, I shall bring them down with my arrows, so that we may live a better life where we can truly prosper! Now stand back; I fear that this may be more dangerous than any could believe."

Before Issei could even question the man, Houyi, his bow was raised to the sky, the first of ten unfortunately caught within his sight before the little projectile was sent flying. How Issei wanted to object, to tell the poor heat crazed man that there was no way such a measly arrow of wood (how did such a thing exist without burning away like any of the other smouldering objects that had once denoted a tree? ) could ever hope to survive to reach a sun, let alone pierce it and pull it down, but the harsh explosion that came silenced any protests, his arm immediately going to shield his face as the first sun was shot down.

The others were just as quick to fall, the archer easily bringing down the great celestial beings that stood in the sky like little more than flaming targets, each of his arrows flying straight and sure to bring down their desired target. Issei only let his hand move when the ninth explosion had run its course, an immediate sigh escaping him as the temperatures of the boy's body returned to normal; now, there was but one sun left in the sky, a heroic cheer escaping Houyi.

"Finally! Now that was a task even a child could do! I swear, if I were to give you my bow now, it would be but one arrow before that final sun meets its match!" the tanned archer declared, the brightest of grins replacing the burning light of the eight suns he felled, a pat on the back bringing Issei out of his stunned stupor. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that you will have to find your own target; to get rid of this sun would be to plunge ourselves into darkness and frost untold."

"But… how did…?" there wasn't even words for him to find, another chuckle escaping Houyi as he turned away, his hand held in farewell as he walked to a place Issei knew not, the world suddenly shrouding itself in white before Issei could properly register it.

"As long as my shot remains sure and straight, there is no target an arrow cannot beat. Remember that. For now though, farewell; I hear that the emperor has a reward for me!"

And then the world became white.

* * *

Issei was asleep.

Or at least, he thought he was asleep. After all, how many other scenarios could you imagine that would place you in a completely unfamiliar home where Houyi and an ethereally beautiful woman embraced with untold love that was greater than any Issei could imagine? Before long however, the embrace was pulled apart, Houyi placing a small bottle within a drawer as he bid farewell, tomorrow's dinner waiting to fall at his arrows, leaving the woman all alone for the night.

The long black hair upon her back managed to glow in the moonlight, highlighting pale skin far different to that of the tanned Houyi. A grand kimono of crimsons, golds and greens decorated her body with intricate patterns, what must've appeared as incredibly gaudy upon another only serving to further the image of beauty on this lone lady.

"Ah, I must apologise. I wasn't expecting a visitor on this night." A lilting tone entered Issei's ears, the boy turning with a small gasp to where a long sleeved hand gently covered red lips, a giggle escaping the woman. "Oh my, I apologise if I pulled you out of your thoughts. It is a beautiful night tonight after all."

"No, it's fine… Where am I?" Issei couldn't help the wince that escaped at that, the question so incredibly blunt that had it been any other situation, perhaps it would've ended a lot differently, but instead the woman merely giggled once more, a bow given to the boy that was returned awkwardly.

"This is where my husband Houyi and I reside. Are you not one of his pupils?" the woman questioned, a small gaps escaping her before Issei could even think of answering. "Ah, where are my manners!? I am Chang'e. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name's Issei, but I'm not one of your husband's pupils… I've met him before though." He thought he did at least. If that wasn't a dream, or if this was merely continuing on from before, then maybe he did. "Where has he gone?"

"Oh, he's simply gone hunting. You can't keep an archer away from his bow no matter what it seems." Chang'e answered, looking to the still open door. "Even when he has a whole school of pupils willing to do anything for his tutelage, there will always be the desire to simply go out and hunt. It's in his blood."

What the woman didn't notice however was the shadow figure that moved behind her, a startled warning escaping Issei as he pulled her out of the way with all of his might, a strange wicked dagger flowing through the space he had prior held. It didn't stop there though, Issei dodging left and right eagerly to avoid the cold steel that threatened to cut through his very bones, Chang'e backed up against the drawers in abstract horror.

"Fengmeng? What are you doing!?" she cried, the face revealed as a youthful young man of brown hair, eyes of a similar shade burning with an intense hatred as the knife continued to flash back and forth in an attempt to strike down the woman's defender.

"I hear that Houyi managed to get some sort of elixir of immortality from the emperor himself! Was it not me who thought to do such a thing as to shoot down the suns? Was it not me who offered my arrows, only for Houyi to claim me insufficient for such an act!?" the man roared, his dagger finally managing to meet Issei's skin, the boy's eyes opening wide as the steel fell through his flesh as if it was air, no wound left behind just like he was ghost, though it went unnoticed. "I deserve that elixir far more than he does! My arrows fly the same as his, they hit just as many centres and yet nobody will call me his equal! Tell me the equality in that!"

The strikes came ever swifter, Issei struggling to hold him back from reaching the woman, a second spent to look back Chang'e allowing him a glance at the sad, if understanding look. Before the boy could question, the drawer opening silenced the room, the small bottle in the woman's hand causing a low chuckle to escape Fengmeng.

"No, don't do it Chang'e! There's no reason when Houyi shot down the suns!" Issei exclaimed, grabbing the arm that threatened to carve out his stomach, he woman giving a low nod as she held up the bottle.

"The elixir of immortality… the only reason Houyi has yet to drink it is that he was unwilling to do it while there wasn't a chance for his wife to join him…" Chang'e hummed, a scoff escaping Fengmeng as the black haired woman continued. "Can you imagine just how joyous such a sentiment made me? That my husband was willing to forsake immortality in order to stay with me on the mortal realm?"

"It made him a fool! Such an idiot doesn't deserve immortality in the first place!" Fengmeng dismissed, struggling to return the dagger to his own grip as Issei's iron fist forced his hand open, the weapon falling to the ground. The light giggle from before, the harmonious noise that had Issei confused, escaped into the silent night as Chang'e closed her eyes several names whispered under her breath as Fengmeng suddenly began to struggle even harder, realising it but seconds before Issei did.

"You can't do that! What about Houyi!? You would abandon the one who specifically abandoned the elixir for you!?" Fengmeng growled, but the brown haired man was too late, the mythical liquid flowing down the woman's throat as she fled out of the door, her final words flowing through the night as her running suddenly had her ascend to the heavens. The moon's light began to glow brighter, filling the edges of his vision as Fengmeng threw him off, cursing his failure as he looked to the emptied bottle on the ground.

" _Issei… please apologise to my husband. Tell him what a fool his wife has been and make sure he knows… I will never stop loving him no matter what. Upon the moon, I shall wait forever more for the day that I can see him once again, no matter what world he resides in. Issei… thank you for defending me."_

And then the world became white.

* * *

Issei was asleep.

Or at least, he thought he was. After all, how many other scenarios could you imagine that would have you pushing your way through a forest to where a group of animals happily played without a second care in the world, darting between tress and basking in the sunlight that burst through? There were no limits to the animals that flocked through the forest, different creatures of all shapes and sizes flocking between the leaves and prancing their way through the grass.

Issei was suddenly made to pull his eyes down where the first nudging of a nose against his leg was felt, meeting the bright orbs of a small white rabbit looking up to him in curiosity. A moment's deliberation had Issei reaching down with a gentle hand, the brunette moving carefully so as not to startle the fragile little creature as he began to stroke the fur without protest.

"Are you here to join in with our playing?" the rabbit questioned and because this was all clearly such a dream, Issei finally let all sense of confusion drift to the wind, nodding his head silently as the white rabbit preened under his attention. "Yay! We don't get many people who will stop to join our playing! Try to catch me!"

And the rabbit was off, the spry little creature eagerly dashing off between the leaves before Issei even had a chance to stop it.

"How on earth am I meant to catch you when you're running this fast!?" Issei gasped as his feet struggled to keep up with his mind's demand, the distance between him and his target growing by the second. It was as if the other animals of the forest had decided to merely laugh at his failures, a monkey easily keeping his pace as it soared along the tree tops.

"Come on now! You just need to use your talents!" the black haired monkey cheered, swinging eagerly from branch to branch before it suddenly accelerated beyond all measure, truly at home at the heights he ruled. Another came to take his place, this time a small red fox choosing to come his way darting around the various trees and plants that threatened to trip up Issei as he madly dashed.

"After all, under normal circumstances, there would be no way for us to catch the rabbit." The fox spoke, her tail wagging as she began her crazy manoeuvre around. "The monkey will take to the skies and swing faster than any other. I will slide around and force him into a dead end like no other. What will you do that none other can do?" and suddenly, the fox was gone.

And in that moment, it suddenly became clear to Issei that all of the animals were trying their own thing in order to keep up with the rabbit, the moose bashing its way through the various obstacles that fell into its path and the crow taking to the skies as it flew easily between the different branches.

"But what can I do?" Issei futilely questioned, looking to his hands when a thought suddenly hit him; the phone! He had yet to use the phone and now was the perfect chance to do so!

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **ZERO – ErRoR!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER FOUR – DEMON!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMOUR!**_

And so he found himself dressed in a dark suit better belonging to the medieval times, golden gloves covering his hands with metal as great ruffles led to the dark navy fabric that made up the suit. He let a hand grab one of the cards that appeared before him, the ace upon it being absorbed by his body before his enhanced speed sent him shooting forward, the rabbit caught giggling in no time.

"Yay, you found me!" the rabbit cheered, the clothes disappearing from his body just in time for the haggard traveller to meet them upon the road, the thin man looking more than starved as the monkey and the fox caught up to them.

"Sir! You're injured!" Issei suddenly realised, helping the man to the grass where by placing the bag under the traveller's head, there was a rest for him. Turning to the anima's he had but one request for them as he moved to take the thin man's axe, hacking away at a small tree. "Can you get us some food? I can start a fire, I think."

And so they were off without question, Issei managing to find the small flint with which to light the small fire he had created, the blaze burning as he pulled out the various supplies he would need to feed the starved traveller. He clearly had seen better days as he walked, looking to Issei with weary eyes, sunken and dimmed of their light.

"Thank you… it has been days since I ate…" the man muttered, looking to the fire as the fox returned, placing numerous berries at the man's head who graciously took them for his own.

"They were all I could get, but it is enough." The fox declared. Then arrived the monkey, waddling along as his hands were filled with fruits and meats, the fire quickly having them ready to the man to eat with a smile.

"That was all I could get, but it is enough." And indeed the man was happy as Issei gave a sigh. He wasn't exactly the best cook, but he did what he could. The rabbit was the last to arrive, dejected as he looked to his empty paws and the cooking fire, the last of the meat filing to cook as the fires started to burn out, a sudden idea coming to its head.

"I was unable to find any food, but this will be enough." And before Issei could stop it, the rabbit leapt into the flames, the fires burning brighter than ever before as the food was cooked in no time at all. The traveller, whipping of his cloak, looked to the fires, a ghost of the rabbit remaining as in a flash of light, a rotund man garbed in golds and purple appeared before them, Issei falling into a combat stance before he heard the man's hearty chuckle.

"At ease boy. I must apologise for tricking you, but it appears that my efforts weren't without fruit!" the man exclaimed, Issei giving him an appalled look.

"That rabbit just died for you and you say it was just a trick!?" he yelled, the man nodding solemnly.

Yes, but his sacrifice is not in vain. I commend you rabbit for your actions and thus, may you ascend to the moon, living your life in luxury!" the man declared and before Issei knew it, the rabbit began to float up with a smile on his face, the other animals bowing in reverence.

"Who is this guy?" Issei whispered to the fox beside him, a completely shocked look appearing upon her face.

"Do you really not know who he is?" she replied, Issei unable to answer properly as his world began to become lighter and lighter by the second. "That was the jade emperor!"

And then the world became white.

* * *

 **Well then, wasn't that a nice little jaunt through a chinese tale. But what could it mean? I will say this, there will be one in the group who knows what it's about, but can you guess who the person in question is? Maybe it's a little more obvious than I hope it is... but it's also quite hard in some way.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	26. 26th call - Generation is gone?

**Greetings people! I don't really have a lot to say here apart from welcome to where things are going to change a bit. this is definitely where things have been building up to slightly and I remember how people disliked Rider for her... well, she didn't seem like anything important. hopefully, that will change as soon as you read this. anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, don't bring up bad memories for a girl!_

 _Issei: You should focus on trying not to die! What do you have up those sleeves of yours?_

 _Shuujin: Don't worry, we've both got these under control._

 _Issei: We're going to rock it!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

" _Generation will destroy him. Stop them. Please Issei…"_

Issei was awake.

Or at least he thought he was awake. After all, how many other scenarios could you imagine that would have all of the girls crowded around him, Yasaka waiting patient by the side with Leon and Hibiki? A small wince escaped the boy as he struggled to sit up, looking around the plain room he had been deposited within with vague interest. It was clear that this wasn't the Starway Rider so… they were back in Kyoto. What happened to the kid?

"Issei, you're alright! Ophis said you… well, you had a whole bunch of souls in you or something, so we were all super scared!" Rider exclaimed as soon as she saw the boy rise from his position, eyes still fluttering to rid them of sleep. "Can you remember what happened?"

Now that was a question. What could he say when Issei didn't even fully understand his own situation? What did they say, multiple souls in himself… to comprehend such a thing would be unreal, but there was no denying the excruciating pain he had felt as his own body refused to follow the instructions given to it. Hundreds of different voices all echoing out in his head, each living a life in a second before another twelve came to take their place. He had experienced everything a person could in their lives a hundred times over and things that were seemingly impossible were, for a small moment at least, no more difficult than breathing. How do you quantify that with words? How do you sum up such an extraordinary experience?

"…It was weird."

Not like that.

"I felt like I was so many people, but still myself… they were completely different, but there were too many similarities to ignore…" Issei breathed out, words aimlessly trying to be put together into something at least vaguely comprehensible. "And then there was… I'm not completely sure, but I can remember what a person said to me last. They… mentioned something about… Generation destroying someone."

There was silence in the room, none sure how to react at the sudden frost that filled the air. From their little gathering behind them, Yasaka let an eyebrow rise as a grunt escaped Hibiki, the Raiju flicking off the few small sparks that gathered at his fingertips through instincts of protecting his master, Leon letting the winds fall away from his own body. Onihime took only a little notice of the hum that passed through her lips as she looked to where Rider's fist clenched slightly, a white tone invading her smooth skin.

"Generation? They're going to destroy someone?" Rider repeated, a cold hint entering her tone. There was a clear fear in her look as Issei nodded slowly, lifting himself off of the bed to stand with wobbling legs.

"It was different to the rest of the things I saw. There was an archer called Houyi, who shot down the suns and a woman who became immortal... it wasn't like the others, I wasn't originally meant to be a part of that; I could just feel it inside." Issei informed with a hand to his forehead, the image burned into his head even if the name completely evaded him for some reason.

"I've never heard of Generation being related to someone like that. Do you think they've been recruiting or something?" Leon enquired, a small scoff escaping Hibiki as a calloused hand went to cuff the side of the Tengu's head, much to his annoyance.

"Do you have any idea who those people were? If the kid isn't completely off his rocker, than he's apparently just learnt the story of Chang'e for some reason. Why she would have anything to do with Generation, I have no idea." The gruff old man corrected, scratching away at the scruffy bin upon his bin. "After all, she should be all fine and happy up there unless they suddenly want to blow up the moon."

"The moon? An immortal resides upon the moon?" Leon repeated incredulously. He may not have focused his attention onto the Shinto religion, the majority of their issues remaining with the few Christian faction members that have made their home in japan, but surely it would be a bigger bit of news that there was someone who lived on the freaking moon.

"Of course. You'll find those sort of people everywhere as long as they still have faith in them. The question is why she would be placing her interest in Generation."

"I thought that Issei would be interesting when I found him, but to know that the Chinese moon goddess has chosen to be in contact with him… this definitely changes things even more." Yasaka mused as the trembling of Rider got too much for the pink haired technophile too hold back, Issei's questioning look being the catalyst to break her.

"We need to go to the Starway Rider immediately! I think we need to go check a place out!" the girl feverishly spat out, turning wildly and walking out of the room, quick to drag the two children locked away in the confines of the vessel to where she caught a glimpse of Yasaka, the kitsune leader giving a curt nod at the act as she returned. Kunou shared a loo to Ophis before the two went off as well, Issei moving a little bit gingerly as only Onihime was left behind.

"Lady Yasaka, do you mind if I ask you a question?" the black dressed girl asked casually, even with the formal title added.

"Please, ask whatever you wish. Whether I can assist you with your troubles is another question though, so please keep that in mind." There was a clear serious tone to Yasaka's voice even with the lackadaisical form the gambler took with her; there was no telling what those sorts of people were going to spring on you when they acted like they didn't really care about the answer.

"Do you know the history behind the girl named Rider? I feel as if you know more than you appear to let on." Onihime wasted no time in asking, turning her crimson gaze onto the blonde leader who let out a quiet hum of contemplation.

"I can't say that the name is any more familiar to me than Issei or the others, but I can make a few assumptions." The leader eventually deliberated, Yasaka letting her tails whip lazily behind her. That was more than enough for the gambler as she hurried along easily, Hibiki letting out a small chuckle towards his master.

"You know, you could've just told her it straight." The man reminded, the light hearted grin returning to Yasaka's face at the thought.

"I suppose it was a possibility, but considering the heavy tone of that small moment, it needed a little bit of shared levity, even if it was between us two." The kitsune declared as she motioned casually to the children still tied up together before them. "Now, please take these away and… start to ask the necessary questions."

To the children, it was no ordinary serene smile, but the smirk of a dangerous, truly dangerous, woman.

* * *

When the Starway Rider finally stopped from its sudden next trip, Issei and the others could only watch as Rider stumbled her way out through the doors, moving quickly to catch up.

"Issei, what's up with Rider?" Kunou questioned as she dashed forward, her youthful speed far greater than what the brunette really was able to do. "She seems all weird and stuff. Why did she bring us here?"

"I can't really say. I have no clue where we are either." The boy answered, his steps cautious as he struggled to keep up with their pink haired target. The way she moved seemed almost inhumane, but considering that other than him, he was pretty sure she was the only other human in their team, it had to be. There was little to speak of in the wasteland surrounding, the odd remains of ruins and rubble wrecking the bland aesthetic of nothing. It was a decimated area, only a single building left standing clear. The building itself seemed to be in shambles a fact that brought Rider's run to a tentative stop.

"Why is this place like this…? It doesn't make sense…" the girl muttered darkly, looking to the surrounding destruction with more than simple confusion to her eyes. Her feet were moving completely of their own accord, the disbelief in pink orbs overflowing as Issei finally caught up to her, Kunou grabbing a hold of her waist to stop her rotations. "All of the buildings, the people… is this what you meant by destroy…?"

"So you know this place from when it was normal. Does that make this a recent thing?" Issei questioned as he motioned for Ophis to follow, the girl quietly trailing behind as she took in the shattered area. It wasn't as if she was truly that interested, but it was always good to know what the place you were in looked like. "It doesn't seem like it to be honest."

"That can't be right, it can't be like this… they did all this… How?" there was no fluency to her words as she finally broke from the little kitsune's grip, who merely returned to Ophis' side as the technomancer ran into the first building, Issei's cry following as he made a dash to reach her. The door opened easily upon their arrival, far too easily considering the mess that plagued the area outside, as Rider let nothing get in her way as she barrelled up the stairs. Pointedly ignoring the strain that seemed to come about by the movement upon them, Issei followed along rapidly after, the sharp tap of heels echoing behind them letting him know of the two more innocent people with Onihime.

By the time Issei was able to catch his breath again, he was within the office that had taken up one of the many rooms that dotted the floor, the décor within surprisingly untouched. How the place was able to get such things as functional electricity was unknown to the brunette as he looked to one of the computers that flickered between life and death, Rider taking particular notice of a single bunch of documents left haphazardly upon a table.

"Umber, so this is where you kept the notes…" Rider never really had spoken of her personal life at all, had she? When Issei had first me the pink haired girl, she had only been as a person Yasaka had introduced before they ended up working together on a full basis through her getting hired. That joyful spirit was a far cry from the girl who struggled to prevent the tears that threatened to stain the papers within her hand, the scrawl upon them already a hard thing to read. "The investigation into how to work with the Umber engine... So he did manage to complete it before he left."

"Before he left? So the people here didn't die?" that was a reassuring thought. After all, with all of the devastation that dotted the outside area, Issei wasn't exactly too quick to believe that there hadn't been a war waged upon this very place, and all wars brought about a certain aura of death that few could ever escape from. The silence that emanated from Rider however had him flinching lightly, the girl wordlessly moving on to the next area on her invisible list.

Each time continued onto the last, documents each being collected and complied as a tearful Rider held them close to her heart. Each time, her words became far quieter as names began to fly by that Issei strained to pick up, 'Kanshou revolver' passing through lips as barely more than a mumble. Hadn't Rider claimed that she was named after the Starway Rider or something? Did that mean these people too shared their names with machinery? It was a weird thought, but he wouldn't be so callous as to potentially insult the dead.

The final room seemed to be the most wrecked of them all, technology scattered as they flickered through their last clinging moments of life, wires hanging lifelessly out of place. Why whatever had done it had chosen to wreck this room the worst didn't seem all that clear to Issei, at least until he caught Rider's complete breakdown at the front of the end desk, oddly clean from the wreckage.

"I never told you my past, did I Issei…? I must've looked like a real idiot dragging you all here and jumping around the place." Rider lifelessly chuckled as she fell to her knees, the small tissue Issei had been able to procure already soaked through in its entirety. The only thing left for the boy to do was sit beside the distraught technomancer, her sniffles lightening as she clutched the papers in her hand even closer. "Do you mind hearing the story?"

"If it's going to make you feel better, then of course I'm going to listen." Issei soothed, rubbing a circle around the girl's back. He wasn't exactly a genius when it came to this sort of thing, but it worked for him when he was young, so why wouldn't it now? Under normal circumstances, maybe he would've accepted the success of such a technique due to the childish exuberance Rider showed in her actions, but after the stress she had just been through, it was clear that there was far more than first meets the eye.

"Have you ever seen the clothes that reside in the Starway Rider? Where do you think they come from?" Rider mused as she turned to face Issei, unable to meet his soft eyes with her own. "They clearly don't fit me and they're not really the style I have."

"…Wait, you mean these people-?" a sharp nod in response. There was nothing wrong with keeping a reminder of those who had passed away. Everyone had their way of remembrance and who was Issei to try and judge Rider's choice?

"We were a team originally, a team of ten, that were praised as one of the best research groups within Generation. We all worked in this building, what was meant to be the main headquarters…" Rider explained, hesitantly pointing to one of the upturned tables in the corner. "That was actually the one desk I had during my tenure here. We were all so happy working together, doing things that people didn't think were possible without magic. There weren't any people who would match us and we ended up getting praise from even the highest levels; it was why we were all transferred here. But then…"

Issei was hoping that the continued circle upon her back was enough, but as the tears continued to well, there was little effect. There was no need to prompt or push at this point, only provide the desperate rock of security the pink haired girl needed as she told her tale.

"We were told of a new mission, to investigate a place that was complete new to everyone within Generation. This was the type of group that didn't want anything to go unknown, especially anything threatened their power as a fighting force as well as a research facility, so they naturally needed a team to go in and search the place thanks to all the rumours that floated about the place."

"What was this place called?" Issei inquired. Was it meant to be based on a legend, like so much of the other things that seemed to float around according to Yasaka and Kunou's stories, Ophis occasionally chipping in with her own thoughts on the matter whenever she had the desire to do so.

"It was the tower of Ai. There were stories of nine blessings of ultimate power within, each with the power to control one of the aspects of reality and that one person would be deigned to collect them all in order to save our entire world." Rider began, a cold explanation devoid of any sort of heart. "They sent our team in but our leader, a woman called Charlotte, she didn't want me to go in. she kicked me out when the others were marching to their death!"

And so the sobbing began anew. It was clear what the end result had been from their lack of presence and it certainly explained why Rider had proven herself to be so skilled in her art and why she seemed so quiet about her past.

"So they never left the tower of Ai?" Issei continued, a silent nod being his answer.

"But there's still a chance they could be alive in there! Who knows what the power of a blessing can do!" Rider suddenly declared, latching onto a surprised Issei's clothes with a vigour he had yet to see from the girl. "That's why I can't give up! For all I know, they're still alive and well in there and there's still a chance for me to get them out! But with Generation destroyed, it's not like we even have anything to go back to…"

"Why did you leave this generation place anyway? You didn't sound like you were here when the place was destroyed." The sudden silence had Issei feeling extremely awkward as the hard grip upon his shirt loosened before it fell back, Rider resorting to simply playing with the hem of her skirt.

"It's a serious corporation Issei. Any signs of failure or even evidence that we were there when we weren't meant to be could place Generation's reputation on the line. Not only did they lose their top researchers, they had evidence that could say so in the form of me so I was discharged and placed upon the watch list in case I managed to try and tell any of it. The only reason I was able to do so is… this…" grabbing the sobbing girl by the hand and helping her up, it was a slow descent to the other girls. Not that Issei was in any rush.

They needed time for Rider to heal.

* * *

 **And let's put that on hold for now. I recently got another review reminding me that I've included a vocaloid reference in here. that's good, but I'm surprised no one discovered the other one. in fact, the other three, at least; I probably ended up making more for the giggles. To be fair, they're all from the same obscure line of songs (Well, I think they're obscure at least) and for the majority of you, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but one's an incredibly important character.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	27. 27th call - Generation is justified

**Greetings friends! We're back and this time with a battle to pad out that lovely thing known as exposition. I must admit, I was a little tired when i created this, but I like to think that it came out alrigth actually. Plus, I've also got the last characters to join as powers for Issei, so that can progress nicely after this. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Issei, battle for the truth, just like those who came before me!  
_

 _Issei: And you should focus upon the dangers placed upon your friends! A kamen rider waits..._

 _Shuujin: Trust me, when a man calls himself a rabbit-tank, I don't think I should be scared._

 _Issei: Don't underestimate the power of a rider! Henshin!_

 _S + I: Break the chains! Phone up the future!_

* * *

"Why are you here? You aren't supposed to be…" Liu Wei's words were frozen upon his tongue as he looked to the two before him. Admittedly, it wasn't the cleanest of places to live in, but he had made it his home, but to find them within what he had thought to be a safe area… he was fortunate that he had been told never to take of the vambrace he had been given as he slipped in the black crystal into the slot. There wasn't a moment for words as Issei was drawn away from a surprised Rider, a new world literally morphing around them as the Chinese symbol wearing boy melted into the mirror that formed before him, the terrifying form of Genbu emerging from the other side. "Mind Meld - Sacrifice your soul!

 _ **SaCrIfIcE yOuR sOuL!**_

 _ **nOrTh! GeNbU!**_

"How did you find my home!?" Liu Wei growled as a large foot slammed down to the ground, a small cry escaping Issei as he jumped to the side. The phone couldn't have been quicker to his hand; even if he wasn't really sure where he was, he would still be able to call his friends to his side.

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER FOUR – DEMON!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

Issei, yet to use the call to arms with Onihime, wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen to his body. After all, he didn't even know all that much about the gambler in the first place, but even if there was a real danger to the battle, he still needed to try out the power one time or another. As he felt the power flood into his very veins, Issei wasn't even aware of how the massive turtle's leg came in for a strike; there was simply the innate instinct to move a little to the right as a small hop had Liu Wei primed to stomp upon a small jutting out rock with a low groan.

"You have yet to see the extent of my power." Liu Wei intoned in his warped voice as the snake turtle chimera opened its mouth, a large flood of white energy pouring between its lips as Issei looked around wildly. Usually, when he used someone's power like this, they would've already appeared and yet here he was, unarmed and without any form of shelter to speak of, a small cry of desperation escaping the brunette as hands were held up in futile protection.

But a stumble backwards had his leg come into contact with a small rock, even that being enough to force the boy to fall. Another cry escaped Issei as he fell to the ground, left to look with wide eyes as the beam flew but centimetres away from his face, the impact zone behind him to be felt even far away as pillars of ice appeared upon once barren ground. How such a thing could've happened after the close mishap before was surprisingly lucky, but there was no way he could survive off of luck alone. It was fortunate then that Onihime decided to make her appearance, a set of claws materialising themselves upon his right arm, their tips blood red and ready to shred.

" _I hope you've missed me. After what you did, I had to remain behind in order to get Rider back to the Starway Rider. Fortunately, she's got the two girls comforting her, but I at least learned that if one desires to, they can try to resist the pull of your phone."_ Onihime's voice echoed out as a thrust forward had the three claws rammed into the approaching body of Liu Wei, the man leaping into the air as his colossal body sent tremors as it landed. _"Claws and a distinct increase in your luck, of the good kind. How wonderful it must be to have me at your side."_

"I guess it is right now… At least I know a bit more about the past of Rider. Unlike you, I never had a reason not to know her better before this." Issei lamented as he suddenly turned, just narrowly missing the water jet fired at his back. How a person's luck could be effected in such a way, Issei would have no clue, only placing it under the title of 'magic' and leaving it at that. The brunette was quick to leap to the air as the lumbering beast of the north clamoured towards his position, the three spikes digging their way into Genbu's flesh as Issei flipped his way onto the back of the shell.

Why he thought that was a good idea, he didn't know as almost immediately, the snake turtle hybrid began jumping about furiously in order to remove the nuisance situated upon its back, the shell offering no grip for his claws to latch onto. The only good factor was that Liu Wei had taken to slamming into various things in order to shake him off, dashing off far into the distance to find some sort of rocks to bring down onto his back with confidence that his shell would keep him safe from harm.

" _Why don't you try leading him? The boy seems to have reverted to a more feral form right now in irritation. If you can position him so that some of the falling debris could hit a vulnerable position…"_ Onihime trailed off in what felt like his ear as Issei took the risk of falling to check the landscape. It was the same barren landscape, only with the addition of some mountains to be broken and have their rocks threaten to crush him off, so what could he do to try and follow through on the idea given to him.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Issei sighed as jumped forward, the movements of the seemingly rabid man beneath him threatening to ruin his entire plan, but with a swift strike, his claws struck deep into the flesh of the snake like head, a cry of pain escaping Liu Wei as he thrashed about even worse, Issei both fortunately and unfortunately following his movements. If he was following his movements however, that just meant that if he could exert enough force…

Slamming straight into the wall, Issei rapidly dug out his weapon, scrambling backwards to avoid the boulder that slammed down onto Liu Wei's head, landing upon a bush as he was thrown off without mercy. It at least made for a more comfortable landing than the cold (somewhat literally thanks to the remnants of ice that remained upon the ground) hard ground as Liu Wei fell to the ground, his form shimmering before he began to revert to normal. Unlike the other times where Liu Wei merely appeared to be a little annoyed however, his appearance was much worse for wear as Issei hesitantly approached, ending his own transformation falling as he looked to the boy sprawled out upon the ground.

Blue hair was dusted with dirt as silver eyes were hidden under heavy eyelids, his shirt and trousers having seen far better days without rips to expose the bloody wounds beneath. Admittedly, unlike before where his strikes had either been blunt or clean and swift, like Onihime's Sword six, the claws had been carelessly stabbed into his body to rip away, the pains naturally transferred to his human form. Regardless, he struggled to get himself to his feet, Issei gasping when he first heard the boy's horrified cries of agony.

"No, no, no! You will not get this body!" Liu Wei growled out, his fists tightening even as they started to leak the black energy, copious amounts of it flowing off of his being until they were slammed ruthlessly to the ground beneath, bruises building upon his knuckles as reward. Before another word could be said, the familiar humming of an engine working hard to break the perceived laws of reality coming as the Starway Rider materialised and a surprisingly sober Rider dashed up to Liu Wei, her hands clamping onto his shoulders.

"Do you really remember me!?" was her first exclamation, Liu Wei's eyes widening in questioning before they suddenly enlarged even further, though not from surprise. It was quite a literal transformation as they took on a serpentine form, suddenly shrinking down as if there was nothing wrong in the first place, the pink haired girl hesitant for a second before she began to draw the Chinese boy towards her home, Issei's question unvoiced before she started to answer.

"He might have information about the others! I just need to ask him about that, but we have to make sure he's in a position to answer!"

* * *

When he heard the rhythmic beeping of what he could only assume was a heart monitor, Liu Wei supressed the innate desire to give off a sigh. Most likely, Cong-fan had taken him to that poor Doctor for recovery after the small bout of chaos through his system. It was most honestly as mistake to try and use the power when they had already been showing signs of acting up, but the other two were simply too risky to utilise before he mastered the first ones at his disposal; they held much more resistance and if they were even given a single chance at breaking out, there was little chance of him containing them.

But his eyes soon cleared up and he was allowed to glance about the pristine area, far different to the atmosphere the happiness obsessed doctor had built up in his medical bay. The only place he had seen something along the line of this design was…

Rider. It was the design that had been passed down to Rider, meaning he was currently within the vehicle designed for her use. Her family had created the prototype, but she was the one who perfected its creation and sole usage even when it was believed doing so would require the bending of the laws of physics. And if he was in this place then-

"So, are you in the mood to talk for a little bit? It won't be long, but I think we both need this." Rider's voice echoed through the near silence, only the click of her shoes against the ground sounding out as she approached the bed. Perhaps it would've been polite to at least raise his head, if not get up entirely considering how thorough a job she had done in healing him, but instead he merely remained flat as the girl took a seat next to him. "You can guess what my first question is, right?"

"…I am still a part of Generation, though not in the fullest meaning of the word." The boy sighed, a hand coming to his forehead. The pounding had refused to seize even with the treatment he had been given, but he could bare the pain for the duration of this conversation at least. "I've heard a lot about you, you know. How you were a part of the greatest research team Generation had ever produced, only to be forgotten and shoved away upon your first failure."

That brought a sourness to her face. At least Liu Wei had the decency to wince at how harsh his words had been even to himself. Sure, he had joined after her group had been… forcefully disbanded, but that still meant it would be hard to the only known survivor of the incident.

"Yes, I was. I would also appreciate it if you didn't bring that up again unless I say so." The technomancer dismissed immediately, a small exhale having her in an at least somewhat better state. "But what happened to that base? Was there some sort of siege upon it?" Now that was an easy tale for Liu Wei to speak of.

"One by their own people. It was a coup of sorts, some of the members feeling frustrated at the way they operated, especially using your team as an example. They wanted to know that they were safe unless they specifically chose to endanger themselves and thus created a new headquarters, destroying all that the original one had and killing the people. All they left was the research they didn't need or particularly wanted."

He wasn't exactly sure what he had said that had pushed Rider into the brink of tranquil fury, but from the way her hand trembled and her breathing became audible, he certainly wasn't going to like the reason. She was polite however; she made sure that there was little chance of her special guest getting hurt before a scream of pure rage escaped her, several machines shattered to mere pieces under her violent outburst, left panting after all of the exertion.

"They left my friend's work, the greatest work done under their name… because they didn't feel like they needed it? They left it because it wasn't wanted!?" the pink haired girl cried, pulling out several strands as Liu Wei could only watch until she calmed down, returning to her seat with more than a little sadness colouring her words. "Still, I have to ask you the questions I wanted to hear. Tell me, what are your intentions when it comes to Generation? What was your wish?"

Now that confused the blue haired boy, who could only blink awkwardly before struggling for an answer that ultimately settled as a shrug.

"I have no purpose. I merely wish to fulfil the tasks that I am given and I had no others to give me tasks." Rider could only scoff at the answer, a dry laugh escaping her as she turned to Liu Wei incredulously.

"You can't be serious, right? Everyone who's joined Generation has had some sort of wish they wanted fulfilling, whether it be scientifically, magically or otherwise. Even I joined because I wanted to have the resources to complete my parents' work." The girl stated, looking with a pout as Liu Wei gave no further response. "Well, I guess it was going to happen one time. But surely there must be something you look towards!"

"I cannot say I do. I have no reason to look forward to anything other than my next assignment." It was at that moment that Rider knew – Liu Wei wasn't exactly the most sociable of people. Maybe she could change that however, it would be super fun to just go a-

Serious conversation, right.

"You said that you weren't exactly a full member. Why was that?"

"It is the very reason I chose to fight your group." Holding up the arm weakly, Rider was reminded of the fact that it wasn't that she forgot to remove the vambrace upon his arm, but was simply unable to and gave up after a while. The gold armour still shone even in the artificial dimmed light of the medical bay, Liu Wei's eyes drawn to the glimmer before he almost forcefully tore them away. "Allow me to explain in better detail."

"This power is a specially designed armour and transformation device designed to act in a similar way to sacred gears without a balance breaker. If you can weaken creatures to a certain extent, then you can contain their power, their very essence within a crystal like the ones I use. Place them into the gauntlet and you can take over their body, in what has been called Mind Meld. It's… a strange experience taking over a creature's entire mind, but it has been proven to work on, albeit with issues, even legendary creatures." Liu Wei explained, pausing for a slight breath as a small wisp of red escaped his mouth, Rider at least polite enough to not ask what it was.

"Naturally, such a power is desired by many of the people who took over Generation, their board desiring me either as a weapon or a bargaining tool with which to threaten various groups." Rider couldn't help the small gasp of shock that escaped at the sentence; Generation had never been strong enough to challenge other groups, but if they were to, who knows how many lives would be sacrificed in the consequences? "And I didn't want to be used in such a fashion, even if they gave me orders. Thus, I was thrown out and taken in by one of the last remaining original leaders, Cong-fan."

She had definitely heard of that man before. A shrew, calculating being that was able to churn out some of the best the group had to offer, if at a high price. There were many who sought out his training and came out of it battered or not at all, yet even Rider herself had debated trying her luck at the harsh regime in order to see what she would come out as. Even so, for such a person to have taken in what appeared to be a very vulnerable person and keep him alive was definitely worthy of respect on both sides.

"He was the one, working in tandem with the exiled Dr. Beat, who somehow managed to find the legendary Taoist symbols and capture them, making me as powerful as I am right now. Without them… I know that Cong-fan plans something that can ultimately be dangerous, if only to my own health and yet I can't find a reason to stop following him."

"You mean you can't find a reason apart from the fact that what he's doing has the chance of killing you and potentially failing anyway?" Rider gaped, a palm moving to her forehead in what was just a little bit of confusion. "Still, I suppose you did answer my question. I can return you to the … original headquarters, but I still have questions for next time we meet."

That was the first time she had seen the boy properly smile, even if it was for only a little bit as he pulled himself off of the basic bed, reaching for the door before turning with one last message.

"By the way, I think you would like to know this. I can only give it to you because it would greatly upset Cong-fan, but..."

"I can guide you to the Tower of Ai's newest location."

* * *

 **And let's put that on hold! Yes, things are shaping up nicely... I know we have those vocaloid fans coming, so maybe you know where this could ultimately culminate. Of course, you can expect some twists to come as we move onto our next chapter, so please look forward to that wile we enter the next phase!**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	28. 28th call - Psychopaths are scary!

**Greetings readers! I've kind of been letting this story sit for a while, so let's keep it going! I just realised that I never added two more powers to the phone, so I've rectified that here, both by adding them to the list and putting them to good use! Can you remember who they were? Well, hopefully the way I've used them here makes sense. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Issei: The power of Pandora is in your hands! Bauen, it's time to build up!_

 _Bauen: A Tower of Ai, hmm? Certainly something quite interesting, especially the powers it holds._

 _Issei: AAHH! What on earth are you!?_

 _Bauen: Looks like you have a much bigger problem to deal with. Watch out!_

 _I + B: Phone up the future! Rider once more!_

* * *

The tower of Ai: a place spoken of in legend, thought to hold the key to securing a future without strife for the entire world. Many had spent their lives trying to find the mythical building, eyes filled with images of the nine blessings held within that could make a man a messiah, but it had, for some strange reason, always eluded the grasp of man-kind.

Until Generation was formed.

It had been a simple agreement at first between group of basic adventurers; travellers looking for a little bit of excitement and direction to their lives. Their bonds were forged upon a single promise; that they would travel the world and gather hints upon where the tower of Ai was and combine their knowledge in order to find the location. As time carried on however, the way they gathered those hints grew as more and more people pledged their assistance in the discovery. What was once done through word was done through science, incredible machines formed in order to try and detect any form of anomaly. Magic helped alter the perspective of those without it, new discoveries completely altered by the way the arcane interacted with it. It wasn't too long before an entire organisation had been formed, titled Generation.

However, just as any other organisation, there was those within it that wanted something different than the others. While the original intention was to be able to claim that they discovered the greatest mystery the world could say it owned and bring the end to conflict, there were people who instead wished to claim the blessing held within and rise to ultimate power. "The power to end conflict should not be diluted." They claimed. "It should be held by those worthy to watch over the rest."

"And who are you to decide who is worthy?" Generation had answered back to those few, and those few were not to have any backchat. In a place full of scientists, engineers and researching magicians, the brought in warriors and soldiers had little opposition when they wanted their desires enforced until ultimately, only those who were deemed the most useful had been kept; while not searching for the Tower of Ai, many members had pooled together on various revolutionary projects, but to the new leaders, that meant _nothing_. Now, this was a militant operation; while before, Generation had sent scientists when they first located the mythical tower, now it would be force that took the blessings. Having moved without a single trace, it was a task of locating and brutally making their way in.

To think that Liu Wei knew of the location of the Tower of Ai, even after it had mysteriously disappeared after consuming those first sent to explore the bowels, Rider was left speechless. While the research taken by the new Generation had hypothesised about how one would be able to potentially find the new location, the change in leadership hadn't exactly made it seem as if they were going to make any progress soon.

"It would be a case of me taking you to a location nearby to the Tower; should I be gone for any longer than necessary, then questions will be raised." Liu Wei explained, rubbing his fingers together nervously. "Cong-Fan would have my head if he knew what I was giving to someone who ran away from Generation, but… your group, that boy… There is something that convinces me that I should tell you, even if fate has made it clear we must fight once more."

"Why don't you just leave Cong-Fan and join us then?" Rider urged, the pink haired girl leaning forward. "If you know the location of the Tower of Ai, then maybe we can make the world a better place together! We can do what the original generation wanted!"

She was answered by the boy shaking his head, the red crystal placed within his vambrace before she could even reach out to stop him.

"I'm sorry Starway rider, but I can do little at the moment. Follow the hints; they shall guide your way." And in a flash of fire, Liu Wei was gone from the medical bay, only the scorch marks marring the bed telling of his time there. All the pink haired inventor could do was ponder the blue haired boy's words, at least until Issei poked his head through the door.

"Rider, are you okay? Thought I heard… where did Liu Wei go?" the boy asked with Kunou appearing above his head. "Didn't you want to ask him some questions or something?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! I got all I needed after all!" Rider answered with a cheerful wink, clapping her hands together as a smile forced its way onto her face. "Did something come up on the radar or something? I thought I told you I could handle this alone!"

"Ah! Yes, there was something happening in Kuoh, something that Yasaka wanted us to go check out with Rias." Issei recalled, lifting the small kitsune from the positon she had climbed up to on her back before returning to the main control area. Rider merely gave a sigh.

Pretending to be happy is always difficult when you just want to scream in anger.

* * *

A crude combination of oddly sharpened stone and steel pieces rotated as it tore through flesh, a gory mess being all that remained of the stray before him. What had once been bulky flesh now was utterly decimated until the blood could barely be told from the shredded muscle and skin. A maniacal laughter filled the air as the monster being such a terrifying act turned around, the crafted weapon goring into the stomach of a priest, his screams of pain choked by the blood flooding his torn lungs. A liver was crushed beneath the monster's feet as the heart still beating held in his hands was crushed, the blood within being eagerly lapped up as it messily fell upon the beast's face.

Initially, the priests had been brought over to deal with the devil that was attempting to kill their allies, who had arrived for unknown reasons, but as soon as they arrived and begun battle, a fierce roar had been their only warning before their enemy had been decimated by the utter psychopath Issei and his group eventually came across. Now, as Rias and her peerage arrived upon the scene as well, no bodies could be distinguished as the pooled upon the ground as barely more than mince.

"You have certainly proved elusive, haven't you?" the red haired princess of destruction mused aloud as she let her power of destruction dance around her fingers. "Unfortunately, I can't have you continue your senseless rampage. Had it just been stray devils, then perhaps we could've vaguely tolerated you, but your attack on priests has meant that we must act before you instigate a war beyond your comprehension."

Stood before them was a vague imitation of a man. Not because he wasn't human, but it was clear that this human had been altered into a pure unadulterated killing machine. Rippling muscles bulged unnaturally under their coating of blood, completely exposed due to the fact that the monster refused to wear any sort of clothing save for tattered old boots and odd orange shorts. His skin held an unnatural colour indescribable, looking as if he was ill but the fury held behind the jury rigged mask that covered all but a single eye on a bald head. He held the makeshift weapon in massive hands, a purple handle leading to the spinning edges of stone and steel in a strange combination of an axe and a buzz saw.

"God of BLADDERS! Steel my SOUL'S FACE!" The vicious attacker cried out, face contorting unnaturally as he began to scream. "Possess them not with CAKE; take from them now the YOUNG GUTS, if the BLOOD BATH pluck their hearts from them! Not to-day, O Lord, O, not to-day, think not upon the ACID FACER made in compassing the SAUSAGE KING! I have SWALLOWED THEM WHOLE and on it have KISSED THEIR GRAVE than from it issued MURDER PARTIES: five hundred SKULLS I have in MEAT POUNDING, who twice a-day their SMOTHERED BABY hold up toward heaven, to pardon blood; and I have built A CASTLE OF YOUR AGONY, where the sad and solemn BABY STEAKS still for FILTH AND SOUR CREAM! More will I HIT YOU WITH THE PAIN PINATA! Though all that I can do is SURF THE BLOOD OCEAN, since that my OPERATIC DIVA OF FLESH AND STEEL comes after all, Imploring pardon WITH A HAMMER TO THE CHIN!"

"The hell is up with this guy?" Issei asked, fingers trembling as he wrapped them around his golden phone. "This doesn't look like anything I could even imagine, let alone see in real life!"

"An experiment I would assume. Someone who has been tested on until their mind reaches the breaking point." Kiba answered, his face grim as a held out hand was quickly filled with a sword. "Someone who was experimented on, permanently changed… perhaps we are more similar than I thought."

Before any could question the boy's statement, he was already moving forward, barely more than a blur as the dull thud of metal hitting flesh came from where the psychopath stood. Hitting, meaning not slicing for barely a cut was made within the crazed killer's skin; the only noise it elicited from the attack was one of frustration before an unnaturally muscular arm began swinging its makeshift weapon crazily. The psychopath was either incredibly lucky or skilled; even with his random swings, he still managed to clock the blond without Kiba even noticing.

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER SIX – SPIRIT SCRIPTER!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

It would take a moment for Issei to notice that he hadn't called upon a number he was used to, only realising by the time he was ready to transform; a foreign power flowed through his veins as he smacked his thumb against the central button, the energy forming a paintbrush that was soon brandished with confidence.

" _Where am I? The last I recall, I was being contained and watched for being a dangerous person."_ A voice questioned, Issei giving a small shiver. So the two children they had apprehended from Mozaik were still being tended to by Yasaka? Who knows what the woman was doing to them considering how mischievous her smile could get at times. _"It seems like you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble though, so I guess I can help out!"_

"Thanks Kai." Issei replied as he dodged out of the way of the man train that was the psychopath before them. The brush clearly wasn't suited for combat, so the brunette was left to fruitlessly dodge around like a maniac to avoid having his head chopped clean off, but a brief flash of inspiration was all he needed before his hand started sharply flicking back and forth. In mere seconds, the word 'fire' was emblazoned in energy in the air before Issei, a second flick having that energy morph into literal flames before it was sent directly towards the monster attacking the rest of the group.

"Take it." Koneko was kind enough to somehow grab a hold of the rampaging person as well, a timed toss sending it directly into the flames and Akeno's addition of lightning had the inhumane human twitching upon the ground. None of the group were kidding themselves; after watching the psychopath's impressive speed before, it was almost as if they were allowed to strike him, but why would the monster have let that happen? The answer was given as the burning body stood up.

"I EMBRACE THE FLAME, CAUTERIZE THE WOUND!" rather than be cowed by the fire, the psychopath continued on as if it were completely unaffected, electricity and fire alike coursing along his skin as if it were rubber – completely insulated. Now, with a burning, electrocuted psychopath rather than a normal psychopath after them and now completely unwilling to hold back once more, it was a simple case summed up in Kai's words perfectly.

" _Run for it!"_

Kiba and Akeno were the ones designated to confusing and delaying the beast thanks to their pieces granting them much higher speed than the others, tough the mutated man looked to be more than a capable rival to their abilities. Neither had been expecting the fireballs that the beast shot at them nor the lightning that coursed through his weapon, but as soon as Akeno accidently let herself be struck by it, her scream had the others pausing in what was close to being a fatal mistake.

The fire flared out and if it wasn't for Issei quite literally pushing himself onto Rias, they wouldn't have had the chance to make it behind the stone wall, the sound of cracking only adding to their fear. Kai, only a child, was almost verbally shivering, his words rapid and desperate as he spoke to Issei.

" _If you were able to call upon my own power, you should be able to call upon Alice's as well, right!? You can use her power to stop that weird man! It would be way quicker than having to write out my stuff, even if it is less powerful!"_ the boy urged, Issei nodding as he opened the phone once more. While the six button showed a young boy's face, the other held the same blonde that they had encountered back in Mozaik; there was no time to waste while the others were being beaten up.

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER FIVE – DREAMER!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

The paintbrush faded away at the same time the feeling of power left Issei veins, but it was soon replaced by a completely different experience. Alice, the blonde's ability being tied to her voice, took not the form of a paintbrush like her friend, but a silver megaphone. The tool was quickly held before Issei's mouth, a moment needed for him to fully register the odd sensation within his throat before he could actually speak.

" _Woah, this is so weird! Who is that weird man?"_ Alice questioned, not at all bothered by the form she had taken. Perhaps there was some sort of soothing mechanism within the phone that prevented it from freaking people out, the boy mused. It was just as likely that the girl from Mozaik simply didn't care a single jot.

"I'm not too sure myself. We just need to stop him." Issei declared before he yelled directly down the megaphone.

" **STOP!"**

The words brought the psychotic man to stop for a brief moment, but a second later, he was back to his rampage. Now that they were aware that the ability actually functioned however, Issei was already formulating a plan, a nod given to Rias having the girl starting to bark out orders.

"Kiba, Akeno, watch out for the flinches! Those are your chances to attack! Koneko, whenever you see a flinch, grab a hold of the man and keep him still as long as you can!" Before the silver haired rook could speak with her concerns, Akeno's hands brought forth a torrent of water to flow towards the man, completely drenching the psychopath and dousing the fires that had decorated his body. The electricity had already been transferred into Akeno's body when she was struck however, meaning the attack wasn't as completely effective as it could've been.

" **STOP!"**

Each time Issei called it out, the psychopath paused in his steps for longer periods of time, once even going so far as to smack himself in the head with his weapon in rider to break the control upon his mind.

"I know what I have become… I am the inside of the world… I KISS THE GORE AND BID THE CRYING GOOD MORNING AND I WANT MORE!" the psychopath screamed, pausing completely in his actions as he repeated pounded against his mask incredibly violently. Issei was surprised that he couldn't see any blood coming from behind it; was the mask preventing his injury or was his body that strong on its own? "I can't see them any more… OPEN MIND, OPEN HEART, BOTH POISONING ME WITH ITS PURPLE FLUID! MY EYES ARE RIVERS, THEY BRING FORTH THE CRIES OF BABIES TO THEIR BROKEN MEATSACKS!"

"He's vulnerable! You know what to do!" The Gremory peerage were quick to respond to their King's orders, immediately hearing the order to stop from Issei as he had given so many times before when all of a sudden, it was as if their bodies couldn't move, no, refused to move no matter what. All they could do was turn their eyes to where Issei was steadily walking towards the psychopath, megaphone held lazily in his hand as he approached the incredibly dangerous person. "Issei!? What on earth do you think you're doing!?"

"Rias, these abilities deal with working with the mind." The brunette carefully mentioned, kneeling down to the man as the never ending strikes to the psychopath's own sternum never ceased. "It's clear that there is something wrong with him, but if we just kill him like you wanted to do, we can never find out just what's made him this way."

"Issei, do not forget. This… man, could potentially be possible for starting a war humanity wouldn't be able to comprehend. It's better for everyone if we end his life here and now; it's clear he is suffering." The redheaded princess of destruction explained softly, starting to move towards the boy if it wasn't for the held out hand. that was the moment when their eyes met and the determination held within those brown orbs had Rias freeze, a slow nod given to the troublesome boy.

"Well then, I don't know your name, but let's see what we can do to find out a bit more…" the brunette mumbled, looking to the megaphone. "Alice, do you think I could get someone to speak about something even if they think they've forgotten it?"

" _It couldn't hurt to try, right? I want to see what happens!"_

"Alright then…"

" **TELL THE TRUTH: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND HOW DID YOU END UP THIS WAY?"**

"Stop it, keep the memories down with a knife in its throat, slash it until it bleeds thought juice across the dirt and it's absorbed into nothingness... HERE COMES THE BAD TIMES!"

 **And let's put it on hold for now! There are times where I write during my school free periods on the school computer, meaning that sometimes my friends can see what I'm writing. Now imagine what they were thinking when they read my attempts at writing for a psychopath. I figured, might as well brutalise Shakespeare because then it looks like I'm actually doing some proper work.**

 **1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)**

 **2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)**

 **3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)**

 **4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)**

 **5 - Dreamer (Alice: Psychic shouter)**

 **6 - Spirit Scripter (Kai: Super Ultra Painter of Power deluxe EX of Doom)**

 **7 - ?**

 **8 - ?**

 **9 - ?**

 **0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)**

 _Super hero time! See you next time_


	29. 29th call - sanity is sacred

**Welcome back everybody, have I mentioned just how much fun it is writing for a psychopathic character? This holiday period has allowed me to do a little bit more than I would normally do, though with tests coming up, I doubt I'll be able to write as much in the future. i say that, but I've also said that in the past and continued on normally, but just a warning. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Issei: Kamen ride: decade! Umber, welcome back!_

 _Umber: New hair, same clothes, ooh! New hat! This passing through Kamen rider's ready for anything!_

 _Issei: The powers of the Heisei riders... is it bad to be a little jealous?_

 _Umber: Take a photo, it'll last longer kid!_

 _I + U: Phone up the future! Here we go!_

* * *

"I can't see her anymore… she was so clear, and bright and bloody, but the poisons dance in my veins, builds a palace from her flesh and wears my broken soul as a crown!" the psychopath muttered, grabbing his head with a strength that would crush a lesser man into a pulp. "I'll never forget the way her holes cried... The way she screamed in agony as she pushed the knife slowly into my sternum... the puppet cries and the master whips it for more! Cheese, CHEESE, smile for the CAMERA! Dance to the drum beat of the ballistic, fetishistic, sadistic piss-stick! I'm the one who eats the stardom! I'm the hero of all the villains! You can't swallow my morality like a lollipop pill! I'll run around your mind and set the world record with my meat sleeves!"

Or at least… that's what he said out loud to those who were unable to properly understand them. Issei couldn't fault them; if it hadn't have been for the power of Alice, he too would be left with the nonsense screaming madman who was trying his best to bash in his forehead with his own weapon. Fortunately, the young girl's powers were in his hand and the brunette learnt of another voice piercing through the utter insanity.

"… _Out of all of the experimenters of Generation, she was the kindest I knew, but then she died… she was so beautiful and smart, until they cut her life short."_ The voice, the true voice of the poor monster left before them, spoke as if what was coming out of his actual mouth were the same words and it was taking all of Issei's strength and concentration to listen to the mental speech rather than the mess that was leaving the psychopath's lips. _"She could only do what she was told by her superiors, but she was crying through her experiments on me. She didn't want to do it, but the only choice was death or dancing to her superiors' tune. Out of all of the survivors, I was the only one who managed to escape the facility alive, only because I ended up in this form."_

Issei was trying his best to convey what the psychopath was truly saying out loud, the others left in shocked silence. While the Gremory peerage knew nothing of Generation and their goals, it didn't require extensive knowledge to understand that a person had been put through incredible amounts of torture at the hands of someone who didn't want to, but was forced to. Rider's fist clenched tighter when she heard the young boy's translation, her eyes burning with fury as her voice became cold.

"So this is the extent that Generation went to…" the technomancer muttered, Issei shivering slightly. Normally, the girl's fury would be better off described as nothing less than comical, yet right here, it was a frosty aura that Issei had never seen before from the girl. "When the people in charge changed the organisation from something research based to a militant operation, they also decided to chuck out any morals. People deemed unnecessary were either killed or turned into experiment guinea pigs… and this guy is one of the lucky ones who managed to succeed."

"There has to be a way to help him." Issei's determination could be heard through his voice, brandishing the megaphone held in his hands like a weapon. "This wasn't his fault and there're still semblances of sanity left in his mind. We have to be able to help him out!"

"Issei, this isn't just something you can undo – anyone can tell you that." Rias quickly interjected, her hand already glowing a vicious crimson as she turned her attention back to where the psychopath stood, heavily panting with his weapon bloodied by too vigorous an attack on his own body. "A fractured mind is no different to shards of a toy; there's only so far you can go in trying to fix it. All of the time he remains like this is time where he could start attacking innocent people again.

"Then I'll just tell him to stop and we can keep going!" Issei insisted, only to look to the megaphone in his hands as it faded away, a sleepy echoing yawn entering his ears as a gasp involuntarily escaped him.

" _I'm sorry, but I'm getting kind of tired… I know you can do it though!"_ Alice's voice weakly cheered; Issei had been left without his strongest weapon against this enemy. Without the girl's abilities at his beck and call anymore, the boy could only watch as his hold over the monstrous being shattered like waking up from a dream, the man taking hesitant steps forward as a low laughter filled the air. Demonic in sound, it only grew in intensity as the psychopath realised his freedom once more, weapons raised ready to burn him down to the ground. Only issue was, their attacks had struggled to succeed before, the battle would be gruelling if it was allowed to happen.

But then something very strange happened.

Thunder was flung in the psychopath's direction, barely a disturbance until it suddenly gained in strength, a sadistic smile appearing upon Akeno's face as she put her all into the attack. Temporarily paralysed as his muscles reacted even through the incredible defences their opponent held, it allowed Kiba to form a series of different weapons to form, each of the elements wrapping around them as the blond launched them upwards to where Koneko could catch them mid jump. This wasn't a job for Kiba's incredible speed and fitness, for his weaker attacks, no matter how plentiful, had already proven to be not enough. Even if the paralysis brought forth by Akeno's thunder was only temporary, it was still enough time for the tiny white haired girl to place all her might behind her swings, the two swords in her hands preparing for the brute force attack they would need to perform in order to be effective.

In that moment, time seemed to freeze. Issei quickly took in the situation with the smallest hint of despair, even if it was a necessary evil. The psychopath was unable to move, trapped by his own biology with Akeno giggling like a love struck school girl. Kiba was quickly approaching with two more swords as Koneko was about to hit with the first two, Starway Rider preparing a laser weapon as Onihime rushed forward, ace in hand and claws bared. Kunou too was preparing a blast of fire from her mouth right beside Ophis; the only reason the black haired dragon girl wasn't preparing an attack of her own was because she was blandly cheering on Kunou in her attack. If Issei didn't think about what to do in the next moment, then there would be no stopping what was about to happen.

"I'm gonna kill you all, I'm gonna kill your friends and your family, I'm gonna track down your grandparents and turn them inside-out, nobody can stop the blood train that will turn your loved ones into a red splatter across the tracks of humanity! Someone pull the lever!" the psychopath screamed out wildly, nothing seeming to phase the utter insanity locked into his voice. Even without the powers of Alice though, Issei heard something completely different from the mad words, something far more determined and sane than could ever come through the psychopath.

His true self spoke to Issei, saying the exact thing that he wanted the psychopath to say, yet was unable to force it through an insane mouth.

" _If I stay like this, then nothing will be able to hold me from killing everyone you love. If you really think you're strong enough… stop me!"_

* * *

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER ZERO –ErRoR!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER ONE – DRAGON!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMOUR!**_

It was the fastest he had ever used his phone and thank god it was, for if it weren't for Issei's speedy fingers, he never would've been able to block the four swords that tried to break through his defences. The sheer power behind them was worthy of the name rook, for while Kiba was easily fended off due to his more hit and run style tactics, Koneko was completely unmoving save the smallest widening of her eyes. Almost immediately, all weapons yet to be used were lowered, only a low sigh escaping Onihime as Rias moved forward shocked. Well, that and Starway Rider quickly trying to help Kunou who had decided that the best way to cut off her fire was to swallow it and was running around screaming about her mouth burning.

"What do you think you're doing Issei!? We have to put him out of his misery, _now_!" Rias called out, but Issei's only response was to throw his arms out, Koneko's lack of footing and Kiba's lighter frame meaning the two were thrown to the side with only Akeno's thunder keeping the psychopath in place, though not for long because in little time, the thunder broke apart as the black haired girl's focus was broken and the psychopath was free to rampage once more.

"Just leave this to me! I can handle this!" Issei replied, turning around to where the psychopath had already begun to charge in his direction, his crude weapon whirring and grinding as it charged up. Against the might of an armour formed by a dragon however, it was barely anything, Issei giving a small grunt as the spinning blades impacted his protection. While the actual attack may not have hurt him, the sheer force behind it was still enough to push him back a fair amount and the armour itself was formed of Ophis; he didn't want to subject her to any more damage than was necessary. An incredibly detailed black chainmail armour had formed over Issei's body, an immense power flowing through his veins as with a mighty push, the psychopath was thrown back, Issei eagerly chasing after it.

"He'll get himself killed!" Rias spat out, charging up her blast again, only to flinch back when a green laser only barely passed by her face. The frustrated devil turned her eyes to where Rider was standing, lowering her rifle with a cute little smile on her face. It was a far cry from the more sombre moments of before, only serving to further add to the redhead's frustration as Rider stuck out her tongue. "You can see he'll get himself killed right!?"

"…I think he has a plan. I want see where this plan goes." Was the technomancer's reply, Rias lost for words as she saw Issei punch the psychopath right in the chin, eliciting barely more than a grunt from the rampaging man. Even if he put his all into it and the armour was strong enough to withstand any of the attacks that came his way, Issei couldn't do anything to permanently stop the attacks… right? "He's managed to do alright so far, I don't see how he could fail now when he's this determined!"

"Oh look at your face. You still don't believe in him, do you?" Onihime sighed, gently picking off her metallic claws. From the looks of things, it wasn't as if they were going to be needed. "After all he's done for you, you really can't hold that much faith in him? I'd almost consider it a sin."

"Watch him, fighting over there." Issei roared, a huge amount of sweat building up on his forehead as he tried to keep the psychopath at bay. The others were watching eagle eyed, ready to jump in when it was necessary, yet the looks from their leader, though reluctant, said not to join. "He's expending an incredible amount of energy on a form of fighting that's proving itself to be fairly redundant? Have you ever wondered why he would do such a thing?"

Issei's luck failed him; the power required to keep Ophis in her armoured form was too much for the boy to handle, Ophis forming without a word beside him as Issei fell to his knees, armour exploding off him. Cradling him within his arms, the dragon girl gave a small glare towards the psychopath, the man completely uncaring as he lifted his weapon high in the air.

"Prepare the baby steaks!" he uttered deliriously, swinging downwards towards Issei with reckless abandon, all viewing turning their eyes away to avoid watching the blood fly. When they saw that Kunou was watching on without a care, even cheering however, they cast their eyes back onto the fight, unbelieving as the translucent barrier exploded outwards and knocked his weapon away. "My food fights back, a thousand forks to eat it!"

"Okay, not exactly how I planned for this to work, but it did… kinda…" the brunette muttered, whipping out his phone with a bloody smile. All he needed to do now was wait for the masterpiece to be complete, the psychopath too absorbed in the idea of trying to break through Ophis' shield no matter how foolish a task it was.

 _ **CALL!**_

 _ **NUMBER SIX – SPIRIT SCRIPTER!**_

 _ **CALL TO ARMS!**_

" _Ready!"_

"Be, still." Suddenly, the barrier that formed around Issei dissipated, the psychopath forced back by the power held within it as Ophis backed away. Issei gradually got to his feet, holding out his hands as the paintbrush he had been wielding before returned to his hand, the end practically glowing with power. An indiscriminate noise escaped the psychopath as he tried to rush forward during the perceived moment of weakness, only for a strange choking noise to escape him. Ophis' eyes glowed as she continued to strangle the man, letting Issei slowly approach.

"Let's get to work Kai. Give me all you got!" Was the only thing he said out loud before Issei got to work, Rias and her peerage stunned into silence. The speed at which the boy moved, even as injured as he was by other-using his powers with Ophis, was far greater than anything Rias would've expected him to be able to achieve, each stroke of the paintbrush seemingly perfect.

* * *

"If only he joined the peerage… perhaps that would be another knight by our side with his agility." Kiba praised with wide eyes. Those eyes quickly narrowed though when he got a proper look at Issei's moving form. "However, he's pushing himself even further, it's a risky move. You can see the stress in his eyes and the amount of blood escaping his mouth is unhealthy."

"You say that as if he doesn't know." Onihime scoffed, twirling one of her twin tails around her finger. "If he manages to pull this off, then his luck truly is of the best quality. Considering what I've learnt of him before… well, I have no reason to doubt it now."

"So far, I've learnt Issei's the kind of guy that gets sorta scared. He must be terrified facing someone like that." Rider casually commented. "But if there's one thing for certain, it's that he has enough guts to go through with what is necessary, even if he does need some kind of push. That's what we're here for."

"Plus, he's super cool! If he and Phis are working together, they'll beat anyone!" Kunou declared in addition, punching the air with all the enthusiasm a child of her age could have. "Besides, he works for mama; if he ends up getting beaten, it'll look bad on mama and you don't want to upset mama…"

"You hear that? Those friends of mine… are rooting for me!" Issei roared, a bestial lion facing off against a monster of a man. His movement's never slowed, even as tears pricked his eyes and the metallic taste of blood stained the entirety of his mouth. "If I fall now, I won't… be able to face them! Therefore you… you need to do what you're meant to… and…"

 **CONTROL YOUR INSANITY**

 **CONTROL YOUR INSANITY**

 **CONTROL YOUR INSANITY**

 **CONTROL YOUR INSANITY**

 **CONTROL YOUR INSANITY**

"Control your insanity!" with the final flourish, the ethereal ink Issei's brush produced began to glow, revealing the words scribed all over the man's bare body. There was a brief moment of resistance from the psychopath, trying his best to break free from the mental hold Kai's powers held, only for him to fall to the floor, the weapon in his hand repeatedly bashing against his head.

"There is no me, there is no you! There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat! The twenty-four hour murder spree of shining metal! I drink the blood and eat the soul and breathe the bacon, because the voices said 'empty, hollow and thud'. The voices said 'empty, hollow and thud'. THE VOICES SAID 'EMPTY, HOLLOW AND THUD'!" the psychopath screamed with as much energetic fervour it held before, his eyes growing bloodshot as his head wound grew bigger and bigger. Issei collapsed to the ground, electricity coursing through his body as the paintbrush disappeared, Kai returning to wherever he had been summoned to as the horrific sight continued. If this carried on, Issei's actions would've been all for nothing. "STOP SCREAMING! OPEN YOUR VEINS! Nobody kills me but ME, I LOOKED INTO THE HEART OF DARKNESS, AND I ATE IT ALL! Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews, you think this is the end... It will never end. The blood, the screaming, and the teeth, it will start again and again and again, forever because I! AM! A MONSTER! NOW AND FOREVER!"

His arms grew limp, the heavy buzzsaw-axe falling to the ground as the psychopath reached for the mask upon his face. In one fell swoop, he ripped it off, blood and skin falling around him as a low chuckle escaped. It wasn't like what it was before though however, a much calmer tone passing the lips of the man as he smiled a mutilated smile in their direction.

"But maybe… I can stop being a monster for a little while."

* * *

 **Well that was a fun little trip. Please, tell me what you think about it; I've been trying to clean up my profile, get rid of some of the older stories I don't feel i can do anything with and spruce up some of the ones I think still hold potential. Any advice people can give me will be incredibly appreciated!**

1 - Dragon (Ophis: scale slicer)

2 - Kitsune (Kunou: Kit o' nine tails)

3 - Technomancer (Starway Rider: .EXE(but!)cuter)

4 - Demon (Onihime: Royal straight crush)

5 - Dreamer (Alice: Psychic shouter)

6 - Spirit Scripter (Kai: Super Ultra Painter of Power deluxe EX of Doom)

7 - ?

8 - ?

9 - ?

0 - ErRoR (woman: ErRoR)

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
